Repeated
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: AU / Dua cinta, satu kisah, dan selalu terulang / Kini hanya tinggal sebuah refleksi tentang apa yang telah terjadi / NaruXSaku / implied SasuXSaku / EPILOGUE UPDATED! / crappy smut in 2nd Chap / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san~!

akhirnya story saya yang kedua muncul juga loh. hehe. *bukannya nglanjutin fic yang lama, eeh, ini malah bikin fic baru*

Ngebuat fic ini, hmm, gak tau lagi kesambet setan apa. Nggak tau saya lagi ngedan atau sarap, tapi yang jelas ini langsung aku curahin gitu aja, polos dan jujur. Jadi gomen kalo ada yang ngganjel atau gaya bahasa yang 'slang' gitcu, karena saya sendiri bingung dan blak-blakan banget nulis ini. Nggak tahu deh kenapa. *cengo mode on*  
Ini baru prolog, saya janji bakal update secepatnya. Oiya, disini juga ada tokoh tambahan, sekali lagi gomen kalo pada gasuka m_._m

Soal rated M, hehe, cuma untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa tau bakalan ada Lime Lemon? :3 *authornya yang ngarep ini*

YOSH! langsung capcus, don't forget RnR!

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

PROLOGUE

Matahari masih sembunyi ketika seorang pria muda nan tampan membuka harinya. Pria itu menatap ranjangnya yang berukuran King Size, di sebelah kirinya nampak hampa. Di ranjang sebesar itu, dia hanya menempatinya sendirian tanpa teman untuk berbagi. '_Satu hari lagi, Kami-sama.' _Sang pria mengusap wajahnya lelah, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang rasanya masih tercecer di alam mimpi. Tapi ternyata nyawa itu tak dapat Ia utuhkan lagi, separuh nyawa nya tetap pergi, bersama dengan kepergian teman seranjangnya ini. '_Satu hari lagi, mimpi buruk kembali jadi kenyataan,_'

_apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

_jika ia memilih untuk tertinggal,_

_dan semua, terus berjalan..**(1)**_

Pria itu menyusuri setiap sudut pada kamar berukura itu, dia masih dapat merasakan kehadiran seorang wanita—yang telah diperkenalkan sebagai 'teman seranjang' itu. Biasanya, saat pria itu terbangun, wanitanya tengah menyikat rambut pink halus yang selalu dibanggakannya. Kemudian menyadari pria itu bangkit dari alam mimpi, sang wanita akan tersenyum manis, mengucap salam pagi yang selalu disukai oleh pria tersebut. "Selamat pagi, Mr. Uzumaki."

Salam itu masih terngiang terlalu jelas ditelinga pria berambut kuning cerah itu. Meskipun kenyataanya wanita itu tak lagi duduk di depan meja rias dan menyikat rambut halusnya, Mr. Uzumaki itu masih menjawab salam itu lirih, seakan wanitanya masih disitu. "Selamat pagi, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Selang beberapa menit, pria itu membuka kenop pintu, keluar dari kamarnya perlahan. Tubuhnya sudah segar dengan aroma sabun keras khas lelaki, Ia pun sudah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya lengkap. Sebuah kemeja bermotif garis-garis rapi yang dipermanis sebuah dasi bewarna merah, dikenakannya bersama celana hitam panjang.

Seorang gadis cilik, berusia sekitar enam sampai tujuh tahun menghambur kearah pelukan sang pria itu. "Ayaaahhh!"

"Hey, anak perempuan ayah sudah bangun rupanya!" pria yang dipanggil 'ayah' itu mengangkat tubuh mungil sang gadis dalam sebuah gendongan. "Pagi sekali bangunnya, Nagisa?"

"Iya dong, Yah. Aku kan ingin seperti Bunda!" ujar Nagisa serambi memeluk erat ayah nya. "Bunda juga kalau bangun pagi-pagi, aku ingin bisa jadi perempuan manis seperti Bunda!"

Sang Ayah tersenyum getir mendengarnya, anak semata wayangnya ini memanglah 'anak ibunya' sekali. Bahkan, dia ini seperti Sakura—nama sang ibu― dalam versi miniatur. Mata zamrudnya cerah bersinar, bibirnya merah merekah, serta kulitnya yang putih susu. Semuanya benar-benar mirip. Yang membedakan keduanya hanyalah rambut kuning Nagisa yang diwarisi dari sang Ayah, sementara ibunya bewarna pink lembut.

"Ayah mau berangkat kerja?" tanya Nagisa.

"Iya sayang, ayah ada pekerjaan di kantor." Jawab Naruto sambil menurunkan Sakura kecilnya. "Nagisa nanti di rumah Tante Ino lagi ya," Naruto menyebut nama saudara sepupunya yang kebetulan tinggal tidak begitu jauh—hanya beberapa blok dari rumah yang ditinggalinya ini. Nagisa memang biasa dititipkan di rumah Ino, semenjak kepergian Sakura.

"Tapi ini kan hari Sabtu!" protes Nagisa. "Ayah sudah janji mau nganterin Nagisa ke rumah Bunda!"

"Apa iya?" tanya Naruto lembut, berusaha memutar balikkan fakta. Dia memang telah berjanji pada anaknya ini minggu lalu, begitu pula minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Ia berjanji akan membawa gadis ini ke rumah Bundanya. Tapi Naruto tak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang remuk redam? Bagaimana dengan persiapan hatinya? Telah siapkah dia?

"Ayah lupa..," sahut Naruto akhirnya.

"Ayah lupa terus!" Nagisa cemberut. "Ayah nggak sayang sama Nagisa!"

"Ya nggak dong, sayang. Ayah sayang kok sama kamu." Naruto mengelus rambut lembut milik anak perempuannya ini, kelembutannya nyaris sama persis pula dengan rambut milik Sakura.

"Tapi Ayah bohong terus! Ayah nggak pernah nganterin Nagisa ke rumah Bunda!" rengek Nagisa dengan mata zamrud berkaca-kaca. "Jahat, Ayah Jahat!"

"Sshh, sudah dong, Nagisa. Jangan nangis," Naruto menenangkan Nagisa. "Ayah janji deh, kapan-kapan bakal nganterin Nagisa ke rumah Bunda ya,"

"Kapan-kapan terus! Nagisa maunya sekarang! Nagisa mau Bunda, Yah!"

Naruto mendesah panjang, masih berusaha bersabar menghadapi Nagisa. "Ayah ada kerjaan di kantor, Nagisa." Tegas Naruto untuk kesekian kali. "Sekarang kamu ganti baju, kita berangkat ke rumah Tante Ino sepuluh menit lagi."

Nagisa cemberut, tapi tetap mematuhi perintah sang ayah. Walau dengan langkah gontai akhirnya gadis cilik itu mengganti pakaian tidur nya menjadi pakaian favoritnya, terusan pink dengan _legging_ hijau lumut—gaya berpakaian yang sangat mirip dengan gaya pakaian Bundanya semasa gadis, jika dipikir-pikir. Nagisa keluar dari kamarnya membawa ransel putih bergambar sapi dan boneka _teddy bear_ bewarna cokelat madu kesayangannya.

"Kenapa harus bawa boneka sih, sayang?" tanya Naruto sambil membukakan pintu mobil bagi putri kecilnya. "Di rumah Sanna juga pasti banyak boneka."

Nagisa menggeleng, memang sih, Sanna—sepupunya itu, mempunyai banyak boneka. Tapi tak ada yang menggantikan boneka _teddy bear_ ini baginya. "Nggak bisa, boneka ini harus dibawa terus."

"Kok begitu?" Naruto menyahut penasaran.

"Boneka ini hadiah dari Bunda," Nagisa memeluk erat bonekanya. "Kalau meluk pak _teddy_, kayak dipeluk Bunda..,"

Naruto terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum kaku ke Nagisa. Miris sekali rasa hatinya mendengar pernyataan polos putri kecilnya. Di usia sedini ini, Nagisa harus tinggal terpisah dari Bunda yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi apa daya Naruto sekarang, toh bukan dia pula yang menginginkan perpisahan tersebut. Jikalau boleh jujur, dia ingin kembali merengkuh Sakura kembali ke kehidupannya, hidup bertiga, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Hah, mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang tak akan pernah jadi nyata kan?

•••

Sai sedang memasukkan koper-koper berukuran sedang ke dalam SUV miliknya ketika mobil sedan hitam milik saudara iparnya parkir di depan rumahnya. Sejenak dia menghentikan aktifitasnya, menyambut kedatangan pria muda dan gadis kecil yang turun dari sedan tersebut.

"Hey, Naruto!" sapa Sai ramah.

Naruto tersenyum hangat pula, kemudian ekor matanya menangkap beberapa koper yang masih tergeletak di lantai. "Mau pergi, Sai?"

"Hahh, iya begitulah. Kemarin ada telepon dari Iwa," Jawab Sai dengan wajah panik, menyebut nama kampung halamannya.

"Iya, Nar. Katanya Datuk**(2)** Danzo sakit parah," ucap Ino tiba-tiba menyambung kalimat sang suami. Datuk Danzo adalah kakek dari Sai, beliau lah yang merawat Sai sedari kecil hingga akhirnya dapat meraih kesuksesan di kota metropolitan seperti Konoha ini. "Kami diminta segera kesana."

"Ya Tuhan, lalu bagaimana keadaan Datuk sekarang?" tanya Naruto ikut prihatin.

"Kami juga masih belum tahu, Nar." Ujar Sai sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tapi yang jelas, kami harus segera ke Iwa."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menatap Nagisa yang masih berkutat pada 'pak _teddy_' nya. Kalau sudah begini, dimana dia bisa menitipkan putri kecilnya?

"Kau kesini ingin menitipkan Nagisa ya?" terka Ino.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lelah. "Tadinya sih begitu,"

"Astaga Naruto, ini kan hari Sabtu!" geram Ino dengan suara lirih—agar tak terdengar Nagisa―sambil melipat tangannya. "Err, Nagisa. Main sama Sanna dulu ya di dalam, Tante sama Om mau ngomong sebentar sama Ayah."

"Iya, tante." Nagisa tersenyum patuh, kemudian menghambur ke dalam rumah tante nya itu, mengajak main sang sepupu.

"Ajaklah anakmu keluar bermain," saran Sai. "Nagisa pasti ingin kan bersama Ayahnya?"

"Tidak bisa, Sai." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Kau ini sayang tidak sih sama anakmu?" sahut Ino kesal. "Dan, ayolah, aku juga tidak bodoh. Kantor mu itu tutup kan kalau hari Sabtu dan Minggu? Apasih yang harus kau kerjakan itu?"

"Yahh..," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin melewatkan waktu bersama-sama dengan Nagisa,"

"Lantas? Kenapa tidak?" sambar Ino.

"Yang dia inginkan..," Naruto terdiam sejenak, menghela napas. "..selalu tentang Bundanya."

Ino berpandangan dengan Sai. Pasangan suami istri itu memasang tampang tak enak hati karena telah membangkitkan kenangan buruk saudara sepupunya ini.

"Ah, kalian berdua nggak perlu masang tampang kayak gitu," Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Kenyataannya juga, Nagisa memang selalu merengek minta diantar ke rumah Bundanya itu."

"Terus.. kau kabulkan?" tanya Sai penasaran—walau jujur, dia tak ingin menambah beban pada Naruto, tapi rasa ingin tahu mengalahkannya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, "Selama ini, Sakura lah yang selalu menghampiri Nagisa secara rutin, tapi entah kenapa beberapa bulan ini dia tak pernah datang." Ujarnya. "Bahkan pada ulang tahun Nagisa bulan lalu, dia juga tak datang kan?"

"Ya, aku ingat..," sahut Ino. "Nagisa sempat mogok makan juga kan karena itu?"

Hanya anggukan dari Naruto yang keluar sebagai jawaban.

"Nar, menurutku.., cepat atau lambat," Kalimat Ino terpotong-potong oleh keraguannya."Kalian memang membutuhkan sosok Ibu lagi dikeluarga kalian,"

Naruto menatap kedua saudaranya dengan pandangan lurus. "Kalian tau, aku nggak mungkin mencintai wanita lain selain Sakura."

"Iya, tapi Nagisa butuh Ibu, Nar." Sanggah Sai. "Paling tidak, jika memang bundanya itu tak mau menengok anaknya itu, kaulah yang harus mempertemukan mereka."

"Tapi aku... belum..," Naruto terbata, kembali menggantung kalimatnya.

"Demi Nagisa, Nar." Ino menepuk bahu Naruto, menguatkan hati saudara yang disayanginya itu. "Kamu juga, harus memastikan apa yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan ini kan?"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto sembari kembali menghela napas. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Sai dan Ino nampak lega mendengar kebesaran hati saudaranya ini. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto memanggil Nagisa untuk pamit pulang.

"Kami pamit dulu, Sai, Ino." Sahut Naruto ketika telah berada pada kursi kemudinya. "Oh ya, sampaikan salam kami pada Datuk juga."

"Pasti," jawab Sai mantap.

"Hati-hati ya." Ujar Ino.

"Kalian juga," balas Naruto.

"Daaahh tante, om, Sanna!" Nagisa melambai-lambaikan tangannya, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari ketiga orang yang baru di absennya tadi.

•••

Mobil sedan itu mulai melaju mengitari jalan. Di dalam mobil itu cenderung hening, hanya radio player yang masih berceloteh lirih, tanpa makna. Naruto sendiri membagi konsentrasinya pada jalan dan pikirannya sendiri. Dia masih terbayang dengan pembicaraannya dengan Sai dan Ino tadi. Dia melirik ke arah Nagisa.

'_..tapi Nagisa butuh Ibu, Nar.'_

Kalimat dari Sai terlintas kembali dari otaknya. Ibu? Apakah dia harus menikah lagi? Haha, tak mungkin. Sungguh nihil. Untuk melupakan Sakura saja tak mungkin, apalagi menikahi wanita lain.

'_Sakura..,' _bisik Naruto dalam hati, menyebut cinta seumur hidupnya. Wanita itu sungguh berarti dalam hidupnya. Seluruh jiwa raganya rela dia serahkan demi sang wanita pujaan. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika wanita itu tak memilih bersamanya?

Maka perih jawabnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**(1) **: Ini nyontek dari lagu Jagostu - Mau Tak Mau ^^

**(2) **: Datuk = Kakek

huahh, padahal saya nyaris kapok buat multi-chap, kok sekarang malah di TBC in lagi -,-

**Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Huwahh, akhirnya jadi juga first chapter, tapi entah kenapa saya sangat tidak puas dengan chapter ini. Sorry for the crappy vocabularies, I swear kosakatanya bakal semakin bagus di chapter mendatang

Oh iya, maaf kalau masih belom ada kesan rated M nya juga yah! hehehe :)

_Well, enjoy then_! _H__appy reading guys_!

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES**

**7 TAHUN YANG LALU**

Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan kampus, diikuti oleh kawan-kawan yang lain. Semuanya berwajah lega, karena sesi kuliah Bu Kurenai—sang dosen _accounting_ yang terkenal _killer_― akhirnya kelar juga.

"Arrgh, akhirnya ya! Kita bisa keluar dari kadang nenek sihir!" ujar Naruto sambil menenteng buku diktat tebalnya. "Ra, kamu langsung pulang? Bareng yok!"

"Nggak ah, aku masih ada remidinya Pak Asuma nih," tolak Sakura menyebut nama dosen kalkulus itu dengan malas. "Ahh, malasnyaa..,"

Naruto menatap Sakura tak percaya, _hellow_, Sakura gitu lho, murid teladan sejak SD sampai SMA. Murid kesayangan guru yang selalu dapat rangking tinggi baik di kelas ataupun paralel, sekarang kerjaannya bolak-balik masuk kelas remidi? Ini jelas ada yang gak beres. "Aku perhatiin, kamu sejak kuliah jadi sering ikut remidi gitu," gumam Naruto. "Kamu.., masih marah sama ayahmu?"

"HAH! Gimana nggak marah!" sembur Sakura berapi-api ketika naruto mulai membangunkan kebenciannya. "Anaknya ngotot dari kecil cita-citanya pengen jadi dokter, ehh, ujung-ujungnya dipaksa masuk Manajemen Bisnis. Apaan, pokoknya aku masih marah sama ayah."

Naruto mangut-mangut paham. Dia sebenarnya prihatin dengan Sakura—sahabatnya sedari kecil. Dia paham betul seperti apa rasanya semangat Sakura yang menggebu-gebu untuk masuk ke Fakultas Kedokteran harus kandas begitu saja karena paksaan orang tua, yang memaksa sang anak tunggal mereka itu untuk berkecimpung dalam dunia bisnis seperti mereka.

"Sabar deh, Ra. Bisnis itu asik kok," Naruto berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Hmmf, iya buat kamu! Kamu kan emang dari dulu pengen ambil fakultas ini!" Sakura mencibir. Tapi paling tidak hatinya sedikit melega sekarang, sungguh dia bersyukur Naruto memilih fakultas Manajemen Bisnis di Universitas Konoha juga. Paling tidak, dia ada teman untuk berkeluh kesah dengan segala 'beban' yang diberikan oleh orang tua nya itu. Naruto lah yang membuat Sakura masih bertahan di kampus ini.

"Hehe," Balas Naruto cengengesan. "Jadi, mau aku anterin sampe ruangannya Pak Asume?"

"Nggak usah deh," jawab Sakura cepat. "Ntar kamu bikin ulah lagi sama dia!"

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura, pada suatu kelas kalkulus yang membosankan, Naruto mencoba menghiburnya dengan menggambar karikatur Pak Asuma dengan gambar yang sangat ancur―kepala besar, bibir lebar, hidung pesek, dan ahh, pokoknya ancur banget! Bodohnya, kala itu Sakura tertawa lepas sampai mengundang perhatian seisi kelas—walhasil, mereka harus menjalani 'kuliah tambahan' dari Pak Asuma.

"Ahh, kamu inget aja," ujar Naruto masih cengengesan. "Ya udah deh kalo gitu, aku tunggu kamu gimana?"

"Ya ampun, ngapain juga kamu nungguin aku?" tanya Sakura retoris berdecak kesal.

"Lho, wajar toh? Aku kan pacarmu! Hahaha..." gurau Naruto seraya tergelak sendiri oleh guyonannya sendiri.

"Yee, ini malah ngeles.." Sakura mendengus sebal pada tingkah sang sahabat yang selalu menawarkan _joke_ garing tentang status hubungan mereka sejak putus dari pacarnya sewaktu SMA, Tenten. Sejak itu pula Sakura lebih memperhatikan Naruto—bukan karena menyukai pemuda itu atau semacamnya, tetapi dimata Sakura, Naruto terkesan menghibur dirinya sejak putus dengan Tenten dengan '_joke-_status-hubungan' dengan dirinya itu.

Sekelebat kenangan berputar pada benaknya,

"Lo kenapa putus dari Tenten sih?" tanya Sakura kala Naruto memberitahu bahwa dirinya putus dengan Tenten.

"Haha.., nggak tau. Gue suka sama lo paling." Jawab Naruto sambil terus menyengir. Dari tadi diajak bicara wajahnya berseri-seri, cukup aneh kalau yang dia ucapkan adalah berita bahwa dirinya putus hubungan dengan seorang gadis.

"Naruto, serius!" tegas Sakura.

"Aku serius kok.." ujar Naruto. "Aku kan beneran suka sama kamu!"

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ckk, terserah kamulah. Udah baik aku tanya alasan kamu putus dari Tenten, jawabnya malah asal-asalan!"

**SAKURA POV**

"Hoi Sakura!" pekik Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku, menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kok malah bengong sih?"

"Ah enggak," ujarku singkat. "Gue.. mikirin lo.."

"Mikirin gue?"

"Sama Tenten."

Aku mendapati air muka Naruto berubah ketika aku mengucap kata 'Tenten'. Wajahnya masih dihiasi cengiran rubah a la dirinya, tetapi aku yakin sorot matanya telah berubah malas. "Ngapain mikirin Tenten? Tumben amat,"

"Aku.. masih penasaran sama alasan kamu putus dengan dia." Ungkapku mencari kebenaran untuk kesekian kali.

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku suka sama kamu." Jawabnya ringan, cih! lagi-lagi becandaannya!

"Naruto, tolong dong serius dikit!"

"Hahaha..," Naruto malah tertawa, aku langsung pasang wajah masam. "Memang selama ini siapa yang bercanda?"

"Argh! Bodo, bodo ah!" aku langsung berpaling, naik darah. "Udah sana, pergi. Hush, hush!"

Aku mengibas-ibaskan tangan seakan mengusir tikus, pemuda rambut duren ini mencela tak terima, tapi toh akhirnya pergi juga.

Yak! Sekali lagi saudara-saudara, saya gagal mengungkap 'tabir kebenaran' Naruto.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangannya, glek! Sudah jam 14.12 rupanya!

'_Aduh, mampus_!_ Padahal tadi janji jam 14.00, pasti kena sembur lagi deh gue_!' pikir Sakura panik, kemudian berlari menyusuri lorong, menuju ruangan Pak Asuma. '_ah, ngehe! Gara-gara ngobrol sama Naru—'_

BRUK!

Sakura menabrak seseorang, tubuhnya terasa oleng hampir terjatuh, tapi seseorang dihadapannya itu dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Mm-maaf..," ujar Sakura sambil mendonggakkan wajahnya. Seketika matanya membulat tak percaya, pemuda dihadapanya ini tampan, ah, tidak. Yang ini mega giga tampan malah! Rambutnya berwarna biru donker dengan gaya emo yang keren, wajahnya tampan bukan main, tubuhnya juga tinggi dan tegap dibalut dengan kulit putih porselen. Benar-benar sosok idaman setiap wanita.

Dan tentu sosok idaman Sakura pula.

Gadis berambut _pink _itu bak tersihir oleh pesona pemuda biru donker dihadapannya, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, seketika pula wajahnya bersemu merah. _'Oh, Kami-sama, tampannya_!'

"Lain kali hati-hati lah kalau jalan," pemuda itu tersenyum—yang lebih mirip seringaian tipis malah.

"Ah..., ng, iya..," ujar Sakura malu-malu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal tampan, pintar, kaya, dan _don juan_**(1)** itu ternyata memang terbukti ke-keren-annya jika dipandang dari sudut yang sangat dekat begini. Mau tak mau, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke singkat. "Sepertinya terburu-buru,"

"Eng, iya, Uchiha-san. Aku ada kelas remidi..," jawab Sakura perlahan.

"Uchiha-san?" sahut Sasuke. "Haha, ayolah, panggil aku Sasuke saja. Tidak perlu formal begitu, kita seangkatan bukan?"

"B-baik, err, Sasuke," undang Sakura akhirnya.

"Lebih baik," ujar Sasuke. "Ada kelas remidi ya? Sayang sekali, padahal kupikir kita bisa mampir ke kedai kopi dekat sini sambil ngobrol-ngobrol."

Sakura menautkan alisnya, ngobrol-ngobrol? Yang benar saja, sejak mereka masuk kuliah, bertegur sapa saja baru kali ini. Jadi 'ngobrol-ngobrol' macam apa yang diinginkan si Uchiha itu?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yah, aku sudah lama ingin mengajakmu bicara, Sakura." ucap Sasuke—yang kalau boleh jujur benar-benar sok akrab. "Kau sepertinya asik diajak ngobrol. Tapi ya sudahlah kalau kau ada urusan, lain kali saja."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum 'menyeringai' kemudian pamit untuk berlalu.

"Ah, Sasuke!" panggil Sakura ketika Sasuke belum melangkah begitu jauh. Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Bagaimana kalau besok? Besok jadwalku kosong,"

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah, entah setan apa tadi yang telah merasukinnya sampai Ia mempunyai keberanian sebesar itu. Mengajak seorang 'cowok idaman' di kampus untuk _ngupi-ngupi_ di kedai kopi. Seumur hidup, Ia tak pernah mengajak seorang lelaki untuk berkencan.

"Oke, selesai kuliah yang jam 3 ya?" Sasuke memberi opini. "Besok aku jemput di _homeroom class_ mu."

"Iya!" jawab Sakura patuh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

•••

_Satu bulan kemudian..._

"Kau.. jadian sama Sasuke?!" pekik Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa sih? Nggak perlu sekaget itulah." Jawab Sakura enteng, dia kembali menyeruput jus stroberi yang di pesannya itu. "Akhirnya, Sasuke nembak aku juga. Uuh, seneng banget! Bener-bener nggak nyangka!"

Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya absurd, "Gila! Kau itu.., benar-benar nekat!"

"Nekat gimana?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Memang salah kalau aku jadian dengan orang yang kusukai?"

"Mendingan kamu cepet-cepet putus dari Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. "Kamu tahu kan Sai pacarnya Ino? Dia satu SMA dengan Sasuke! Reputasi Sasuke itu nggak baik, Ra!"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kamu juga mau ngatain dia playboy bla-bla-bla sama kayak Ino!" sela Sakura cepat. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali bercerita kepada sang sahabat, Ino—yang notabene sepupu dari Naruto itu, tentang perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Seketika itu pula Ino langsung menentang perasaanya dengan dalih Sasuke itu bukan cowok 'baik-baik'. Hal itu sempat memicu pertengkaran kedua gadis yang bersahabat sedari kecil itu.

"Yang dibilang Ino itu kenyataan, Ra." terang Naruto. "Dan yang aku dengar, dia nggak segan main tangan sama mantan-mantannya. Dia itu temperamen, Ra. Kelihatannya aja luarnya _cool_."

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang mengeleng tak percaya, emosinya mendadak membuncah. "Bohong! Lo itu cuma sirik kan?"

"Ra, buat apa aku bohong sama kamu?" Naruto balas bertanya. "Percaya sama aku, Ra. _Please_, demi kebaikan kamu sendiri, putusin dia."

"Nggak!" tolak Sakura tegas. "BOHONG! Aku nggak percaya semua yang kamu omongin!"

Sakura bersiap untuk pergi, namun Naruto segera menarik lengan Sakura, menahannya untuk tinggal. "Aku mohon, Ra." Pinta Naruto pilu. "Aku mencintaimu, Ra. Dan aku yakin, cinta ku lebih besar daripada cinta Uchiha itu."

"Berhenti main-main deh, Nar!" bentak Sakura, menarik kembali lengannya. "Kamu udah berapa kali bilang gitu ke aku, dan sekarang gak lucu lagi!"

"Tapi aku memang nggak pernah bercanda, Ra!" Naruto membalas, menghenyakkan Sakura. "Kamu yang selalu nganggep pernyataan cintaku itu _joke_. Kenyataannya aku memang benar-benar sayang sama kamu, Ra."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, tertegun. Sedari dulu, Naruto memang sering menyatakan cinta padanya, tetapi itu tak pernah dianggap serius olehnya. Siapa yang dapat menganggap pernyataan cinta itu serius ketika diucapkan dengan gaya cengengesan khas Naruto?

"Aku mohon, Ra. Putusin Sasuke..," sekali lagi, Naruto memohon kepada Sakura yang sedang kebingungan.

"A-aku..,"

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang—yang ternyata Sasuke–dari arah belakang meja mereka, kemudian menghampiri mereka. Sasuke langsung merangkul pinggang Sakura mesra. "Maaf ya, aku telat jemput kamu, biasa kelasnya Kurenai,"

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum lega, _'saved by the bell,'_

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok, Sas." Ujar Sakura.

"Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh 'makna' pada Naruto. Sementara mata aquamarine itu balas menatap tajam.

"Oke," jawab Sakura sembari melempar senyum. "Err, duluan ya, Nar.."

Naruto hanya menghela napas, memandang Sakura kemudian berpaling kembali pada Sasuke, masih didapatinya mata onyx itu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan dingin—merendahkannya.

"Apa?!" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

Naruto tak menjawab, pemuda berambut duren itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Membawa kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang selalu dan selalu diperuntukkan pada Sakura. Cinta seumur hidup yang tak bertuan, hah, sungguh miris. Apa kisahnya bisa dijadikan sebuah judul sinetron?

Gadis berambut pink itu terdiam menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, terbersit rasa iba pula dihatinya. Tapi toh pemuda yang merangkulnya keburu menarik gadis pink ini jauh kedalam pesona tak terelakkan dari pemuda itu.

"Kau masih dekat dengannya, Sakura?" Sasuke merangkul Sakura lebih erat, memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya. Tak peduli meskipun seluruh isi kantin kampus itu membelalakan mata kearah mereka.

"Haha, apaan sih," wajah Sakura tersipu-sipu girang. "Dia sahabatku, wajar kan kalau aku dekat dengannya."

"Aku kekasihmu, wajar kan kalau aku cemburu?" balas Sasuke tak kalah cerdas.

"Iiih, Sasuke..," ujar Sakura dengan wajah semakin memerah, rona-rona bahagia nampak bersinar jelas dari wajah ayu nya. "Jadi.. kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Sasuke memukul pelan dahi lebar Sakura itu. "Sebaiknya jaga jarak sedikit dengannnya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda Uchiha." ujar Sakura dengan nada khas _butler_. Kemudian keduanya tergelak ringan. Sasuke, masih merangkul Sakura, kemudian menggiring Sakura untuk melangkah pergi dari kantin.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja bibir dingin Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir merah Sakura, menciptakan suatu kehangatan pada dada Sakura. Sebuah ciuman pertama bagi Sakura, begitu lembut, berani dan, ehm, manis.

"Sa-sasuke..," panggil Sakura lirih ketika Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Sakura merasakan panas yang menjalar dari wajah hingga telinganya. "I-ini kan di depan umum."

"Takkan ada yang peduli, Sakura." ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum misterius. Begitulah yang dapat tergambar dari senyum sang pemuda ini, selalu misterius dan tak jelas apa yang tersirat. "Itu sebagai pengikat janji. Kau sudah bilang, kau akan menjaga jarak dengan 'sahabat' mu itu."

Sakura tersenyum setengah manyun, "Lalu, kalau aku mengingkarinya?"

"Tahu sendiri akibatnya!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sok menakuti. "Kau akan kuberi hukuman."

"Coba saja," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke nakal. Lalu tawa kembah pecah diantara mereka.

Sakura merasa sangat, sangat bahagia dengan kisah cintanya kini. Tak terpikirkan lagi olehnya ketetapan hatinya yang sempat terganggu oleh pernyataan cinta Naruto. Hanya pemuda ini yang ada di dalam hatinya. Gadis itu begitu yakin, pemuda ini lah cinta pertama dan mungkin... terakhirnya? Semoga.

•••

Tok.. tok..!

Sebuah pintu kamar yang memiliki hiasan pintu bertuliskan 'Ino's Room' itu diketuk oleh seorang pemuda berambut tajam bak duren.

"Iya sebentar!" ujar sang pemilik kamar dari dalam, sayup-sayup terdengar. Kemudian pintu terbuka. "Kamu Nar, ada apa?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, malah nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar saudari sepupunya itu. Menjatuhkan diri ke kasur milik Ino, bersama dengan diktat-diktat kuliahnya yang tebal itu. Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kampus dan langsung bertandang ke rumahnya.

"Jangan langsung tidur begitu di kasurku!" usir Ino menarik tubuh Naruto agar menyingkir dari kasurnya. "Lo itu bau tau! Pulang kuliah, gak cuci tangan, cuci kaki, langsung tidur di kasur orang!"

"Aahh, Ino! Jangan berisik! Aku sudah cukup stres nih!" ujar Naruto tak jelas karena wajahnya sudah dibenamkan pada bantal ungu.

"Hah? Kamu stres?!" tanya Ino sangsi. "Manusia super ceria nomor satu kayak kamu stres? Gak mungkin banget!"

"Terserah," ujar Naruto malas, tetap berkeras untuk berbaring di kasur Ino yang empuk itu sambil membayangkan betapa enaknya setiap malam tidur di kasur empuk seperti ini. Di kos-kosannya, dia hanya tidur dengan kasur busa buluk tanpa dipan. Wajar saja dia senang sekali bertandang kerumah saudari sepupunya ini.

Ino ikutan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, sembari menatap Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian menghela napas, sepertinya Naruto kali ini benar-benar sedang memiliki masalah. "Hey, ternyata kau beneran stres ya?"

"Hn," jawab Naruto malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Hah, udah males gue nyeritainnya!" ujar Naruto dengan nada gusar.

"Huh, ya sudah. Percuma dong lo datang ke sini kalau gak ada yang mau kau ceritakan!" gerutu Ino. "Kalau memang mau cerita, cepat sedikit. Sejam lagi Sai mau mengajakku pergi."

Naruto mendengus sebal, "Huuh, kalian tuh kok nggak putus-putus sih?" ujar Naruto dengan maksud bercanda.

"Eh, kurang ajar, jahat banget deh! Ya jangan sampe lah!" sembur Ino marah seraya menimpuk Naruto dengan gulingnya.

"Iya, iya, hehehe..." ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"Cepetan, lo mau cerita apa?" ujar Ino kembali mengulang topik awal.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya, dia duduk berhadapan dengan saudari sepupunya itu. Sejenak dia menghela napas, ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Nar, nggak usah lebay deh. Mau ngomong aja pake menghela napas segala." Cibir Ino.

"Sakura jadian sama Sasuke," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Kontan mata Ino langsung membelalak mendengarnya.

"APA?!" pekik Ino tak percaya. "Lo—lo becanda!"

"Serius," jawab Naruto tegas. "Gue denger sendiri dari Sakura."

"Argh! Dasar keras kepala! Udah dibilangin si Sasuke itu brengsek! Dia masih nekat jadian!" emosi Ino seketika meledak-ledak. Teringat pertengkarannya tempo hari dengan sahabat kecilnya itu, yang disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda brengsek bernama Sasuke.

Sejurus kemudian Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya, men-_dial_ salah satu kontak di hapenya yang bernama 'Sakura'. "Aku harus ngomong sama Sakura!" ujar Ino menunggu teleponnya tersambung. "Ini nggak bisa dibiarin!"

"Gue udah ngomong sama dia," Naruto merebut ponsel Ino, mencegah sang pemilik untuk menelepon. "Percuma, In. Dia udah nggak mau dengerin siapa-siapa."

"Mungkin dia nggak mau dengerin lo, tapi siapa tahu dia mau dengerin gue?" Ino kembali menarik ponselnya, bersiap kembali men-_dial_ nomor Sakura.

"Lo itu pikun ato amnesia sih? Lupa sama pertengkaran kalian, hah?" tegas Naruto. Membuat Ino kontan menghela napas kesal, sialnya, hal itu memang benar. Kala itu Sakura sama sekali tak mengindahkan apa yang telah ia peringatkan kepada Sakura.

"Aku bahkan udah ngungkapin perasaanku yang serius sama dia," ujar Naruto.

Ino langsung menatap Naruto bersemangat. "Terus, gimana? Dia bilang apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan malas. "Nggak tau, Sasuke keburu dateng. Jadi Sakura nggak sempet bilang apa-apa."

"Ahhh! Sumpah, Si Sasuke itu nyebelin banget sih!" Ino berapi-api. "Sakura juga keterlaluan!"

Si pemuda berambut duren itu tak menggubris ucapan sang saudari nya itu, kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur bersprei ungu itu.

"Sekarang, kamu mau nyerah gitu aja?" tanya Ino sembari menatap Naruto yang sedang tidur tengkurap.

Sebenarnya terbersit iba juga dalam benak gadis itu, dia sendiri tahu benar bagaimana perjuangan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Segala macam cara telah dilancarkan Naruto, termasuk 'berakting' jadian dengan salah satu teman karib SMA mereka, Tenten. Ino tahu benar motivasi Naruto untuk meresmikan hubungannya dengan Tenten kala itu hanya karena ingin merebut perhatian Sakura—yang ternyata tetap tak berhasil pula. Untung saja kala itu Tenten tidak benar-benar menyukai Naruto, kalau iya, bisa panjang urusannya.

"Kamu mau ngelupain Sakura gitu?" tanya Ino melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Jangan bodoh," gumam Naruto malas. "Memangnya selama ini usahaku buat ngelupain dia berhasil apa?"

Senyum simpul tersungging dibibir Ino, dalam hati dia begitu yakin bahwa saudaranya ini memanglah orang yang tepat bagi Sakura, sang sahabat. Ah, Sakura. Mengingat nama gadis itu saja sudah membuat Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Di satu sisi sedih dengan keadaan saudaranya ini, di sisi lain juga menyayangkan keputusan Sakura yang bersikeras meresmikan hubungan dengan _'bad boy'_ kelas elit itu.

'_Ya ampun,Sakura. Kamu itu kok nggak sadar-sadar sih ada orang yang segini sayangnya sama kamu_!' pikir Ino. '_Aku harus bicara sama Sakura. Harus.'_

_•••_

Sakura baru saja keluar dari salah satu kelas dari mata kuliah yang diambilnya ketika mendapati seseorang telah menunggunya di gerbang Konoha University. Seorang gadis berambut _blondie_ panjang, gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat dalam kurun waktu lebih dari setengah hidupnya

"Kita perlu bicara, Ra." Ujar gadis itu ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat. "Penting."

Sang gadis pink hanya mengkerutkan dahinya, menatap tajam mata _aquamarine_ Ino―mata yang sama dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang lain, Naruto. Seingatnya, dirinya sama sekali belum berbaikan dengan gadis di hadapannya itu setelah pertengkaran tempo hari. "Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Soal kamu―" ucap Ino terpotong. "sama pacar kamu."

Kontan Sakura membuang muka mendengar topik yang akan dibahas oleh Ino itu. "Udahlah, In. Aku sama sekali nggak ada _mood_ buat berantem sama kamu!" ujar Sakura bersikeras. "Mending kamu pulang aja deh, aku ada janji bentar lagi sama Sasuke."

"Ra, bisa nggak sih kamu dengerin aku dikit aja!?" Ino membiarkan nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. Dia kenal tabiat gadis dihadapannya ini, sangat keras kepala. Terkadang bicara dengan Sakura itu tak bisa dengan kepala dingin. "Aku udah berusaha bilang sama kamu. "Soal pertengkaran kita kemaren, oke aku minta maaf. Tapi aku cuma mau bilang satu hal.."

"Lo mau bilang apa lagi?"

"Tolong pertimbangin perasaan Naruto lagi di hati lo, Ra."

**tebece**

* * *

**(1)** : _don juan_ adalah kata lain untuk playboy :)

Be pleasure to **_review_**! :)


	3. Chapter 3

******Standard warning applied. OOC & typos. Smutty content and crappy one. 1st attempt to write smut, sorry guys! .**

**_Enjoy! Please RnR!_  
**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : BLINDED BY THE LOVE**

Jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kiri Sakura menunjukkan angka 14.55 ketika pemilik jam tersebut mendesah malas menatap gadis _blondie_ di hadapannya itu. Gadis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan keluar dari kampusnya, dan kemudian langsung menariknya ke café terdekat. Ah café ini, meningatkan kembali pada kencan pertamanya dengan sang pacar barunya, Sasuke Uchiha. Bibir Sakura pun terangkat membentuk sudut manis tanpa di komando.

"Ra, lo denger gue kan?" sahut Ino kesal.

"Hnh, iya iya," senyum Sakura terganti dengan kerutan pada dahi lebarnya, merasa terganggu karena lamunannya dibuyarkan. Sejauh ini memang gadis pink ini sama sekali tak berminat dengan apa yang telah diucapkan sahabat (atau mantan sahabat?) nya itu. _bla-bla-bla_, basa basi. "Langsung ke intinya aja, lo itu mau ngomong apa?"

Ino menghela napas berat, berusaha setengah mati tidak menyulut api pertengkaran dengan gadis dihadapannya itu. "Gini ya, sebenernya gue udah nggak mau ngurusin lagi tentang lo sama cowok lo itu," ujar Ino sedikit tajam. "Tapi, gue cuma nggak mau aja Naruto terluka gara-gara kalian berdua."

Sakura kontan mendelik mendengarnya, "Gue yang salah? Naruto suka sama gue, terus gue yang salah?! _Don't be so silly!_"

"Sakura, gue bukan nyalahin lo, gue minta lo buat ngehargain perasaan Naruto!"

"Hargain perasaan dia? O la la..!" Sakura tertawa nonsense. "Kok jadi lucu, gini ya, dia itu siapa In? Apanya gue? Butuh gitu gue _backstreet_ demi dia?"

Ino menggeleng tak percaya, berusaha memahami sahabatnya yang sudah menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain dihadapannya.

"Jadi, suruh aja sepupu lo itu buat nyimpen semua perasaannya. _As you and him know, i have a boyfriend_," ujar Sakura tenang—_so slutty_! "Jujur, gue nggak ada waktu buat nyelesaiin masalah perasaan orang lain kayak gitu."

"Dia bukan 'orang lain' Ra!" sela Ino tegas. "_He is your best friend—for God sake_!"

"_Yeah, yeah._." jawab Sakura malas.

"Susah banget sih ngebuka hati lo?!" delik Ino dengan emosi yang meluap. Sakura benar-benar telah membuatnya naik darah. "Sakura, jangan dibutain cinta! _It consume you, _lo udah nggak bisa lagi lihat mana yang bener-bener cinta sama lo, mana yang main-main!"

"Jadi lo pikir Sasuke main-main gitu ke gue? _Prove it, In! _Jangan cuma ngomong!" sanggah Sakura cepat. "Lo yang terlalu dangkal menilai orang. Lo bahkan nggak kenal sama Sasuke!"

Gadis _blondie_ itu tertegun, seakan wajahnya baru saja mendapat tamparan keras dari gadis pink dihadapannya itu. Benar memang dia tak mengenal Sasuke, tapi satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya adalah membuat Sakura memahami perasaan Naruto barang sedikit saja. Tak bisakah?

"Jangan ikut campur masalah perasaan gue lagi!" tegas Sakura menarik tasnya, sejurus kemudian dia telah bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap pergi. "Jangan ganggu hidup gue!"

Sakura kemudian melangkah pergi, tak peduli bahwa Ino memanggil namanya berulang dari arah dimana dia meninggalkannya. _'Gadis itu sama sekali nggak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke_,' Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, seakan memenangkan hatinya. '_Dia cuma brother-complex_!'

Baru keluar dari pintu kaca café tersebut, ponsel Sakura berdering pertanda sebuah sms masuk.

**Say, kyknya kita gbisa ngrayain sbulanan jadian di luar deh.**

_**Dinner at **__**my place**_**, gimana?**

**[sender : sasuke]**

Seketika bibirnya terangkat bahagia, Sasuke selalu seperti kado natal baginya. _Full of surprise_ dan harus dibuka dulu agar kau bahagia. Cocok sekali dengan sosok _cool_ punya pemuda itu.

_Ain't she right?_

_•••_

Naruto nampak terbengong-bengong menatap gadis _blondie_ dihadapannya, baru saja dia membukakan pintu kamar kos-kosannya untuk menilik siapa yang datang, dihadapannya langsung terpampang saudari sepupunya itu yang membungkuk—seperti sedang meminta maaf.

"Lo.. lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Maaf!" Ino masih membungkuk, kemudian baru dia kembali berdiri seperti biasa, raut wajahnya menyiratnya penyesalan. "Maaf ya, Nar!"

"Maaf?" ulang Naruto bertambah bingung. "Ini, ada apaan sih? Lo salah apa sama gue?"

Ino mengerlingkan bola matanya ke berbagai arah secara abstrak, sejenak dia agak ragu untuk menyampaikan alasan permintaan maafnya, tetapi toh gadis itu akhirnya angkat bicara juga. "..gue habis ketemuan sama Sakura.."

"Terus?" tanya Naruto sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Yah, gue ngebicarain tentang dia, tentang cowoknya, yah.. tentang lo juga.." ujar Ino tak enak, mengigiti perlahan bibir bawahnya. "Ujungnya, kita berantem lagi..."

Naruto hanya menatap Ino, menanti apapun yang akan dipernyatakan oleh gadis tersebut lagi.

"Kayaknya tadi Sakura sama sekali udah nggak mau berurusan sama kita berdua." Ino mengatakan maksud awalnya. "Gue mau minta maaf, Nar. Kalo misal emang bener si Sakura bakal, _well_, kayak ngejauhin lo.."

Pemuda kuning jabrik itu hanya tertawa ringan, membuat wajah Ino semakin terlihat aneh sangking bingungnya. Bisa-bisanya rambut duren ini tertawa di saat serius begini.

"Biasa aja kali, In. Udah beberapa minggu ini dia ngejauhin gue," jawab Naruto tenang, justru kelewat tenang. "Gue _fine-fine_ aja, gue sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa gue..,"

Kali ini giliran Ino yang menatap Naruto, entah harus sedih atau bahagia. Sedih karena melihat cinta Naruto yang kandas begitu saja, dan bahagia karena Naruto dapat menahan perasaannya, mendahulukan kebahagiaan orang yang dia cintai, melebihi kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Lo itu baik banget," komentar Ino singkat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kelewat baik malah.."

"Haha, tapi Sakura nggak nganggep gue gitu," Naruto tertawa miris.

"_Verdamnt with her_, kali ini lo yang harus _move on_, Nar." Saran Ino dengan nada yang mulai serius.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, tak menjawab. Sementara tepukan ringan mendarat pada bahu kirinya,

"Lupain Sakura, Nar. Lo kebagusan buat dia." Ujar Ino. "Gue cabut ya, gue cuma mau ngomong itu kok. _Bye_."

Pemuda itu hanya melambai ringan pada saudari nya itu, kemudian kembali ke memasuki kamar kos nya itu. Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya pada kursi meja belajarnya, kemudian sudut matanya menatap dinding dihadapannya, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Foto gadis terpampang begitu banyak di dinding kamarnya, setiap foto telah ditangkapnya sendiri melalui kamera digital murahan yang dia beli beberapa tahun lalu berdasarkan minat terpendamnya terhadap dunia fotografi.

Entah kenapa, hanya gadis pink itu seorang obyek foto paling sempurna baginya. Hampir semua foto tersebut diambilnya secara _candid_, alami. Memancarkan betapa indahnya aura gadis tersebut. Naruto telah memuja gadis pink itu seperti orang gila, menganggapnya bak dewi, meninggikan perasaan terhadap gadis itu jauh diatas segalanya.

Walaupun dia tahu itu tak baik baginya, dia sadar bahwa itu hanya suatu hal konyol jika terus mengharapkan cinta yang tak seharusnya dia harapkan. Tapi entah sudah sedari kapan pula ia menyerah pada perasaan itu, dia tak dapat membuang perasaannya yang sudah menetap dan mengkristal pada setiap sudut hatinya.

Dia hanya ingin, sedikit saja, menghargai perasaan tulusnya kepada Sakura. Meskipun takkan pernah tersampaikan.

•••

Apartment benuansa biru milik Sasuke Uchiha memanglah cukup luas, cenderung ke jenis apartment yang elit, ditempatinya seorang diri, dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang lengkap, tentu menjadikan pemiliknya leluasa melakukan apapun didalamnya. Terletak di tempat yang sangat indah, membuat _view _apartment itu begitu cantik. Bayangkan saja ketika kau memiliki kamar yang _view_ jendelanya adalah kota di malam hari diterangi kerlap-kerlip lampu kota. Nilai estetika tak tergambarkan.

"Aku nggak nyangka apartement kamu keren banget!" puji Sakura ketika menatap keluar jendela melalui kamar Sasuke. Malam yang telah turun, memaksa lampu kota untuk memancarkan pendar-pendar pengganti matahari, seakan bulan dan bintang tak cukup menggantinya. Namun menjadikan keindahan yang sempurna untuk disuguhkan ke siapapun yang menatapnya. "Pemandangannya juga! Indah banget, Sas!"

"Masa?" Sasuke merangkul pinggul gadisnya, ikut menatap pemandangan kota dari balik pundak Sakura. "Biasa aja."

"Huuh, kamu kan tiap hari lihat pemandangan kayak gini!" cibir Sakura, tetapi kemudian dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pasrah pada pemuda yang merangkulnya dari belakang itu. Sungguh nyaman sekali rasanya, dia merasa sangat aman dipelukan kekasihnya ini.

"Mungkin begitu, sampai bosan.." Sasuke mengecup leher Sakura hangat, seketika membuat tubuh sang gadis memanas. "..sepertinya kadar keindahannya mesti ditambah.."

"Nggh.." Sakura mulai tidak dapat mengendalikan apa yang diucapkannya, ketika kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi cupangan-cupangan penuh nafsu, disertai dengan gigitan kecil yang menambah sensasinya. Membuat napas sang gadis semakin memburu. "Mm-maksudmu—uuh.."

Sasuke memperganas hisapan pada leher jenjang Sakura, membuat ruam-ruam merah yang tercetak jelas pada kulit putih sang gadis. Dan juga membuat desahan-desahan keluar dari bibir merah merekah Sakura semakin lantang, jelas, dan tentu saja menggoda.

"Kau indah, Sakura." bisik Sasuke pada telinga Sakura, kemudian mengigitinya pelan, membuat tubuh Sakura semakin memanas karena nafsu yang meledak-ledak dari dalam dirinya. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang tadinya hanya memeluk pinggul Sakura erat, kini perlahan naik, meremas kedua bukit kembar milik Sakura perlahan.

"Aaah, ssh, Sasuke.." desahan nikmat tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh gadis pink itu. Mendengar desahan menantang itu, membuat nafsu Sasuke semakin naik.

Pemuda biru donker itu membalik tubuh Sakura, sekarang posisi sang gadis berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut. Perlahan Sasuke melucuti pakaian Sakura, sementara bibirnya menempel pada bibir sang gadis—awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, kemudian lidah Sasuke menelusup ke bibir Sakura, meminta izin masuk, kedua ludah beradu dalam rongga mulut lembab nan hangat, dengan cepat menaikkan kontrasi pada organ-organ intim kedua individu di mabuk nafsu itu.

Tubuh Sakura sudah telanjang seutuhnya, ketika Sasuke mendorongnya ke kasur miliknya. Sakura sudah pasrah saat Sasuke memegang kakinya, kemudian melebarkannya. Kemudian bibir lembut Sasuke perlahan menyapu organ kewanitaan milik Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin melayang tinggi dalam kenikmatan. Sasuke menghisap _clitoris_ kecil yang menegang dari organ kewanitaan Sakura. Hanya dalam sekejap, cairan cintanya telah merembes hingga ke _labia mayora_-nya.

"Sasu―ahh, AAHH! Sshh..." orgasme pertama membumbung tinggi dari dalam diri Sakura, menerbangkan tinggi gadis tersebut dalam surga dunia terdahsyat seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas mendapati gadisnya telah kepayahan, bercucuran peluh, dan menggapai kenikmatan—semua berkat hasil kerjanya. Hanya dengan menatap Sakura yang telah lemas karena nafsu itu, membuat Sasuke semakit bersemangat untuk melakukan hal yang 'lebih'.

Suara ritsleting yang diturunkan menggema dalam kamar tersebut, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna dari balik celananya. "Kau siap, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk pelan, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Perlahan lidah Sasuke menjilati setiap centi dari wajah Sakura, lidahnya yang kasar dan basah, seketika membangkitan kembali nafsu sang gadis yang sebelumnya telah menurun. Kemudian perlahan pemuda tersebut menancapkan kejantanannya pada labia mayora Sakura.

"Ohh, ugh, Sasu―ahh, sakitthh.." Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang merobek bagian kewanitaanya, sakit dan perih. Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menginginkan 'sesuatu' masuk lebih dalam, menjamah seluruh liangnya. Ke dalam labia minora nya.

"Sshh, tahan sedikit, Sakura.." ujar Sasuke, perlahan tapi pasti, semakin menerobos organ kewanitaan Sakura yang perawan itu. Zakar Sasuke seperti terganjal sesuatu ketika hampir masuk seutuhnya, ahh, selaput dara. Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan benar-benar kehilangan keperawanannya.

"AAHH, Sasuke! Sasuke! Ahh..." rintih Sakura ketika rasa sakit menyeruak dari dalam organ kewanitaanya, selaput dara-nya telah robek, cairan merah perlahan merembes keluar, bersama cairan cintanya. Sakit dan perih, belum lagi dengan ukuran zakar Sasuke yang besar itu, membuat bulir-bulir air mata meluncur dari mata indah Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Sakura, membuat sensasi tiada tara. Ah, gila! Dinding-dinding kemaluan Sakura begitu kencang dan rapat, membuat kejantanannya terasa dicengkram begitu erat, hangat, dan basah. Sensasi perawan yang begitu nikmat.

Hanya dalam sepersekian menit, rasa sakit yang tadinya melanda Sakura tiba-tiba hilang, yang ada hanya desah dan rintih penuh nikmat. Entah sudah keberapa kali Sakura menjeritkan nama 'Sasuke', memburu kenikmatan yang tak kunjung datang menghampiri. "Ahh, lebih ce-path.."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai puas menatap 'hasil kerjanya' "Memohonlah, Sakura." bisik Sasuke dengan nada selicin ular. "Katakan, kau menginginkanku. Sebut namaku.."

"Ahh! Ahh.., Sasuke.. kumohonn, ah! Ough.." Sakura semakin terbang ke lautan nafsu, melebihi yang sebelumnya, peluh-peluh bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya. Menambah panas suasana malam itu. "Lebih ce-pathh, ahhh, kumohonn Sasu—aahh!"

Pemuda itu mempercepat laju keluar masuknya, membuat seisi kamar menggemakan desahan-desahan menggoda dari kedua insan yang sedang dibuai kenikmatan nafsu itu. Keringat terus bercucuran seiring dengan kedatangan climax yang dinanti.

"Sasuke! Ohh, Sasukee!" Sakura menjerit penuh nikmat, terdengar seperti musik yang sangat indah di telinga Sasuke. "Ah, ah ahh! Sasuke! Ahh!" cairan hangat menyembur dari kemaluan Sakura menyemprot penis Sasuke yang masih tertanam didalamnya.

Sasuke sendiri merasakan penisnya berdenyut-denyut karena remasan tiada henti dari kontraksi orgasme yang telah diraih Sakura, membuat Sasuke melenguh tertahan. Beberapa semprotan sperma meledak dalam liang hangat Sakura, bersamaan dengan kenikmatan yang diraih oleh pemuda itu, tubuhnya terjatuh lemas disebelah sang gadis yang kepayahan itu.

Sakura mendekap tubuh tegap bermandikan peluh dihadapannya, merasakan kembali kehangatan dari tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian berbisik lirih, "_I love you, Sasuke_."

Sang pemuda itu balas mendekapnya, mengeringai tipis mendapati gadis pink itu dipelukkannya, menikmatinya, dan sebaliknya pemuda itu telah menikmati tubuh sang gadis pula.

_Kriuukk_

Sebuah bunyi khas dari lambung tiba-tiba terdengar. Berasal dari perut Sakura.

Sasuke kontan tertawa geli, "Kau lapar Sakura?"

"Nggh, i-iya sepertinya.." jawab Sakura malu-malu. Ah, dasar perut tak tahu diuntung! Kenapa harus berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat begini!

"Haha, ayo kita buat makan malam," ujar Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian mengenakan boxer miliknya. "Kau juga harus makan yang banyak untuk mempersiapkan _makanan penutup_-nya."

"Makanan penutup?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, kembali dengan seringai misterius. "Kau kan _makanan penutup_-nya."

"Iih, Sasuke.." Wajah Sakura kini dipenuhi semburat merah, antara malu dan bahagia.

Tanpa perlu narasi apapun lagi, tentu malam ini sudah pasti akan menjadi malam yang begitu panjang dan panas.

**tebece**

* * *

Gimana, gimana? Kependekkan gak? Saya merasa sangat kependekkan, tapi janji deh, bakal update secepatnya. Kilat :)

Terus (ehm) lemonnya, kerasa gak? Atau jelek? :"

UOOH, please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**standar warning applied, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ. R****ated M for the language**

**_enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

Disclaimer :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : DON'T ASK WHY**

**SASUKE POV**

Suasana Parade—klub paling _happening in town―_mulai menggila, suara musik _house_ yang dilancarkan DJ perlahan memanaskan suasana klub malam yang disirami cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang muncul sesekali, menyoroti lautan manusia yang asik menggerakkan badan, melepas penat yang melanda. Jam tangan Police ku menunjukkan angka 23.15, pesta baru saja akan di mulai. Dan tentu saja, malam masih begitu panjang.

Aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku sembari sesekali menegak absolut vodka yang baru kupesan, menebarkan pesona _flamboyant_ yang merupakan bakat alam ku ke seluruh gadis yang menatapku penuh nafsu. Haha, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tampan dan selalu memiliki segudang _fangirl_. _Anytime, anywhere_. Tak ingin merusak citra, tentu aku hanya _scanning_ sekilas pada seisi gadis dibalut _dress_ sexy itu. Biarlah mereka yang menangkap sinyal ku.

_Un._

_Deux._

_Trois._

Seorang gadis mengulas senyum manja sembari menyibakkan rambut merah panjangnya, sejenak pandangan kami beradu, mata lentiknya menatapku lurus, memberi tanda. Perlahan aku menyunggingkan senyum samar, pakaiannya minim, ditambah dandanannya yang menggoda. Nampaknya gadis _one night standing _ yang tepat. Tak perlu pikir panjang, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"_Hello, fabulous_." Sapaku dengan nada se-_gentle_ mungkin.

Gadis itu terkikik pelan menarik sudut dari bibir _juicy_ ber-lipgloss itu, membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik, belum lagi kerlingan 'nakal nan sayu' dari bola mata berlensa kontak itu, kutebak, sehari-hari dia pakai kacamata. "_Hi, hawtie_.."

Mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa renyah mendengarnya, _another compliment,_ yah, memang sudah seharusnya kaum hawa memujaku. Aku langsung mengulurkan tangan padanya. "_Dance?_"

Dia menerima tanganku dengan penuh suka cita—_as usual_. Kami langsung terjun ke _dancefloor_ yang sudah jejal ruwal dengan manusia-manusia yang sudah menikmati _beat_ terlebih dahulu. Ketika musik mulai mengganas di lantai ini, takkan ada yang sanggup menahan hasrat untuk bergoyang, termasuk aku dan _one-night-stand_ ini. Kami mulai gerakan perlahan, tak kusangka gadis ini pintar 'menyetirku'. Buktinya dansa kami perlahan menjadi tontonan beberapa _amateur_ _dancer_ lain.

Aku menatap rona wajah puas dari gadis dihadapanku yang mengedarkan kerlingan nakal pada gadis-gadis lain disekitar kami yang mulai menatap cemburu, penuh iri karena gadis ini lah yang mendapatkanku. Haha, sungguh gadis yang beruntung.

Sepertinya absolut vodka mulai merajai tubuhku, kurasakan tubuhku menghangat dengan sendirinya hanya dengan berdansa kecil dan menatap bibir-sexy-berlipgloss itu. Mmm, mungkin sudah waktunya..

Aku mendekap si gadis ini, kemudian menciumnya. Ditengah dentum-dentum musik _house_ dan hingar-bingar lantai dansa, diantara tubuh-tubuh berkeringat yang ikut memanas pula. Hmm, gadis ini rupanya cukup pandai 'bersilat lidah', kecupan ringan kami berubah menjadi ciuman-ciuman memburu nafsu yang melibatkan _saliva_.

"Hmmh..," gadis itu mendorong dada ku pelan, nampaknya panggilan alam memaksanya menyudahi ciuman kami. Untuk sekedar menginjeksikan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Aku tersenyum menatap dirinya yang juga tersenyum sembari mengigiti bibir bawahnya sexy. "_Rest room?_"

Gadis itu kembali terkikik pelan, sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk manja. Tanpa menunggu lama aku menariknya dalam pelukanku, meninggalkan lantai dansa 'panas' itu dan melangkah menuju toilet terdekat.

Pesta baru akan dimulai

•••

Pemuda tampan berambut cokelat panjang nampak asik menghisap batang rokoknya ditemani _bourbon_ yang tersaji dengan ciamik di gelas kaki tiga dari pojok _lounge _ yang cukup tenang di Parade. Matanya menatap sekeliling tanpa ada minat, hasratnya sudah cukup terpuaskan malam ini, kedatangan seorang gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten tadi sudah membuat malamnya jauh lebih lengkap. Sementara pemuda disebelahnya, nyaris sama tampannya, berambut merah dan berwajah pucat hanya duduk diam. Sesekali pemuda itu menegak _cocktail_ yang dipesannya sembari berkali-kali mengecek BlackBerry miliknya.

"Lama sekali kau," komentar pemuda berambut cokelat ketika seorang pemuda lagi, kali ini berambut biru donker, menghampiri _lounge_ mereka. "Aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikannya dari setengah jam yang lalu."

"Kau memang selalu tergesa-gesa, Hyuuga." Balas Sasuke pedas. "Kalian tak akan menyangka betapa 'hebat' nya gadis yang kudapatkan malam ini, ah gila! Gadis itu benar-benar _expert_."

"Memang siapa namanya?" tanya Hyuuga, atau tepatnya Neji Hyuuga, penasaran.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sinis, kemudian menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Siapa peduli dengan namanya? Hahaha,"

"Dasar sinting kau!" komentar pemuda berambut merah itu, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hahaha..," Sasuke hanya melanjutkan tawa sinisnya. "Kau kenapa, Gaara? uring-uringan begitu. Kutebak, tak dapat mebawa gadismu, eh? Haha!"

"Kalian tahu Hinata tak suka tempat seperti ini." Ujar Gaara kesal. "Kenapa kau malah memilih tempat seperti ini untuk _farewell party_ mu?"

"Kenapa? Kau nampaknya sudah jadi bodoh sejak tobat, Gaara." balas Sasuke sarkas. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu memang Gaara memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _playboy _dan menjadi pemburu _one-night-stand_ tiap malam, dan memilih untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan salah satu adik sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Berbeda dengan Neji dan Sasuke yang memang nampaknya tak akan _sober_ dalam waktu dekat. "Sepertinya Hinata hebat juga 'mengunci' mu sejauh ini."

"Memang sudah seharusnya dia tobat kalau memang ingin memacari adikku." Timpal Neji tajam, sepertinya insting _sister complex_ nya kembali dalam posisi ON. "Kalo nggak, gue gibeng juga!"

"Jangan bodoh, lo tau, gue itu benar-benar cinta sama Hinata." Ujar Gaara meyakinkan Neji kembali. Memang susah mendapat restu dari abang sang pacar, apalagi ketika abangnya tersebut sudah mengetahui semua keburukan dirinya. "Kau sendiri, Sasuke. Masih belum putus dengan pacarmu itu kan? Siapa namanya? Sakura?"

"Hn, memang kenapa?" Sasuke balas bertanya acuh tak acuh.

"Rekor." Jawab Neji. "3 bulan, Sas. Lo masih belom putus? Tumben kau menjalin hubungan selama ini!"

Sasuke menyulut api rokoknya, kemudian menjawab malas. "Yahh, dia itu polos dan menyenangkan, kau tahu. Dia rela melakukan apapun demi aku, sepertinya aku cinta pertamanya. Haha, gadis malang."

Neji hanya tersenyum menyeringai seperti sudah mengetahui memang itulah jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, sementara Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Tak punya hati." Komentar si pemuda merah.

Sasuke justru hanya tertawa parau, penuh kemenangan. "Cinta itu tak lebih dari kepalsuan, Gaara. Semua hanya soal waktu dan lo bakal cepat ngelupain semuanya." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kapan sih kau bisa memahami pikiranku? Kupikir kau salah satu dari jenius yang kukenal."

"Aku jenius.." jawab Gaara. "..tapi aku tetap tak dapat memahami jalan pikiran konyolmu itu."

Sasuke hanya tertawa malas sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedari dulu mereka bersahabat, jalan pikirannya dan pemuda merah itu tak pernah sejalan, selalu saja ada perdebatan-perdebatan kecil. Namun anehnya, mereka tetap nyaman saja. Toh ketiganya masih dapat bersahabat hingga sekarang.

"Jadi tentang kepindahanmu kembali ke paris besok pagi.." ujar Neji membuka topik baru. "..kau tentu akan memutuskan gadismu itu, hah?"

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Tidak tahu, gimana enaknya?"

"Najis, jangan bilang lo bener suka sama dia!" balas Neji cepat.

"Haha, santai. Aku tak pernah butuh hubungan seperti itu kan? Apalagi sampai hubungan jarak jauh." Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa tajam. "Udah malem, kayaknya gue cabut duluan deh. _Thanks for joining my party_."

"_Yeahs, we gonna miss you lot, pal_." Jawab Neji, memberi pelukan ringan pada sobatnya itu.

Gaara hanya menghela napas, "Semoga paris merubahmu menjadi seseorang yang lebih punya hati."

"Paris _would not dare to me, Gaara._" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum liarnya. "Ok guys, jangan lupa mampir ke rumah kalo lo lagi di Paris. Gue cabut duluan."

Pemuda biru donker itu kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari klub malam tersebut, bersiap pulang untuk menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhirnya di Konoha dengan tidur malam yang nyaman di apartmennya.

•••

Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang meringkuk didepan pintu apartement dengan wajah panik, pucat pasi, diliputi berbagai gundah dan ketakutan sekaligus. Tubuh mungil sang gadis terlihat menggigil melawan dinginnya malam ini, kentara saja, jam tangan pemuda itu sudah menunjuk angka 01.32 dinihari. Pemuda jabrik itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis dengan jaket oranye yang dikenakannya.

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang, Ra?" tawar Naruto lembut, sembari menyelimutkan jaketnya ke Sakura. "Udah malem, gak bagus juga buat, emm.."

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Nar." Jawab Sakura tersenyum lemah, memotong apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto. "Lagian Sasuke juga pasti sebentar lagi pulang."

Bola mata biru safir itu kembali menatap Sakura iba, tak sengaja sudut matanya menemukan amplop cokelat yang bertitelkan 'Rumah Sakit Konoha' yang digenggam erat oleh Sakura. Mengingat apa isi amplop cokelat itu, seketika emosi kembali memuncak dalam benak Naruto. Kenangan membawanya ke kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya

.

**.**

Naruto sedang berbaring di kasur buluk kos-kosannya ketika dia merasa benda elektronik di kantungnya bergetar kecil sembari berdendang, pertanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Segera pemuda itu mengecek layar hape nya, sebuah nomor tak dikenal rupanya. Berpikir sejenak, tapi toh akhirnya Ia menekan tombol _yes_.

"Halo..?"

"Selamat sore, bisa bicara dengan Tuan Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ya, saya sendiri.." ujar Naruto menggantung mengetahui telepon yang masuk adalah telepon resmi. "Ada apa ya?"

"Begini, kami dari 'Rumah Sakit Konoha' ingin mengabari bahwa salah satu kerabat anda yang bernama Sakura Haruno masuk rumah sakit." Ujar suara diujung telepon tersebut. "Kami sudah menghubungi nomor yang disarankan oleh Nona Haruno, seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha namun tak ada jawaban. Jadi kami menghubungi nomor anda."

'_Cih, si Uchiha celaka itu!_' batin Naruto kesal, tapi dia mengkesampingkan ego nya dahulu, sekarang Sakura jauh lebih penting. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang? Kenapa dia bisa masuk rumah sakit?"

"Sebaiknya anda segera kemari," saran suara tersebut. "Dokter kami ingin bicara dengan anda."

"Baik, saya segera kesana! Terima kasih." Naruto langsung memutus telepon, menarik jaket dan segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Selamat Tuan, sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang ayah!" ujar Dokter Tsunade.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto mendelikkan mata tak percaya kepada Sakura yang sedang terbaring lemah di dipan rumah sakit tersebut. Mata zamrud sang gadis menatap Naruto sendu, pandangannya mengabur, terhalang dengan air yang siap meluncur dari bola matanya. "T-tapi bagaimana, maksud anda Sakura hamil?!"

"Ya, dua bulan. Saya tak menyangka di usia semuda anda berdua sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak. Sungguh keputusan yang berani!" Ujar Dokter Tsunade. Naruto masih nampak _shock_ dengan berita tersebut, tetapi berusaha memaksakan senyum bagi sang dokter berambut pirang itu.

"Sakura sebaiknya lebih dijaga kesehatannya, harus makan-makannan bergizi, dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Sepertinya penyebab pingsannya anda tadi disebabkan oleh stres." Dokter Tsunade beralih pada Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum samar. "Baik, saya tinggal dulu. Jika ada sesuatu, silakan panggil saja saya."

Naruto berterima kasih pada sang dokter itu, sebelum akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kau.. hamil, Sakura?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan pedih, perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping. Gadis impiannya, pujaannya, kini telah ternodai. Bahkan hingga mengandung benih dari seseorang yang telah menodainya tersebut.

Bola mata Sakura tak sanggup lagi membendung tangisnya yang perlahan lumer itu. Naruto meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya abstrak, seketika rasa pening menyeruak dalam kepalanya, ditambah rasa perih hatinya kian merajam. Tapi pemuda itu masih berusaha kuat dihadapan gadis tersebut, menunggu sampai tangis sang gadis reda dan berkata sesuatu.

"Aku tau.. ini salah Nar..." Sakura menyeka tangisnya, terisak-isak. "Ini gak bener, aku sadar..., tapi aku cinta sama dia.."

Naruto menghela napas, menatap bulir-bulir air mata yang semakin deras jatuh ke pipi Sakura. hanya dengan menatap gadis itu terluka dan menangis, justru semakin membuat luka hatinya bertambah parah.

"Aku udah tau aku hamil... sejak sebulan yang lalu, tapi aku..." Sakura kembali terisak. "Aku nggak berani ngomong.., aku takut dia ninggalin aku.."

"Kamu harus ngomong ini semua sama Sasuke." Ujar Naruto pelan, tapi menghakimi. "Dia harus tahu, Ra."

"T-tapi Nar..,"

"Kalau memang dia sayang sama kamu, dia pasti akan bertanggung jawab." Potong pemuda jabrik itu cepat. "Tenang aja, Ra. Aku percaya dia pasti masih punya hati, dia pasti mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahi kamu."

"Nanti begitu kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, kita ke apartemennya ya. Dia harus tau." lanjut Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Seberkas senyum lemah dan lega muncul dari bibir sang gadis, sorot matanya seperti mengucap rasa syukur teramat sangat. Entah apa jadinya dia jika tak ada sahabat lelakinya yang menyemangati di kala berat seperti ini.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap ketika Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya karena derap-derap langkah berat. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, kepalanya langsung terarah ke arah suara tersebut, sosok itu semakin mendekat. Biru donker, sudah dipastikan itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura langsung bangkit dari ringkukannya, menghambur ke arah sang kekasihnya.

Wajah tampan Sasuke itu hanya mengernyit tipis, seperti tak suka ada yang mengganggu malam nya yang tenang itu. "Sakura, ngapain kau kesini?" desisnya malas. "dan, untuk apa kau bawa si berisik itu?"

Naruto dapat mendengar apa yang diutarakan Sasuke tadi dengan jelas meski suaranya mendesis tajam, sial benar rupanya pemuda itu! Tapi demi Sakura, dia rela menahan emosinya sedikit lagi, ya, paling tidak sedikit lagi.

"Tidak perlu sekasar itu bicara tentang Naruto kan?" Sakura memperingatkan halus. "Aku.. hanya ingin memberitahukan ini.." tangannya menyodorkan amplop cokelat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari membaca kop amplop tersebut, 'Rumah Sakit Konoha' seketika perasaan tak enak menyeruak dalam diri Sasuke, tapi dia masih berusaha bertampang acuh tak acuh.

"Surat dokter bahwa.." Sakura mulai angkat bicara ketika Sasuke menarik keluar isi amplop tersebut dan membacanya. "..aku hamil, Sas."

Sekali lagi wajah tampan itu mengernyit tiba-tiba saja dia merasa muak membaca penggalan kalimat yang tertulis di surat itu,

_..bahwa pasien bernama Sakura Haruno telah mengandung 2 bulan.._

Sasuke menarik matanya dari kertas tersebut, kemudian menatap lurus Sakura. "Lantas?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar komentar Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan terkesan tak peduli, "Tentu kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sas!" tegas Sakura. "Yang kukandung itu anakmu!"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tertawa parau, "Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja yang kau kandung itu anakku, hah? Jangan bodoh!" ujar Sasuke.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng-geleng tegas, "Aku nggak pernah berhubungan 'itu' selain sama kamu, Sas! Cuma kamu!" ujar Sakura histeris berusaha menahan tangisnya yang siap menyeruak. "Aku berani jamin, anak yang aku kandung ini anak mu!"

"Mungkin tampang mu lugu, Sakura. Tapi mana aku tahu, mungkin saja kau tak hanya berhubungan badan dengan ku?" tanya Sasuke penuh dalih. "Yang jelas, aku tak akan bertanggung jawab apapun soal kehamilanmu, anak itu belum tentu anakku."

"Bajingan lo!" Naruto langsung menyerbu ke arah Sasuke dan menonjoknya tepat di wajah tampan yang selalu dibanggakannya itu. Segera saja tubuh pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. "Lo tau, anak itu, anak yang didalam kandungannya Sakura itu anak lo! Lo harus bertanggung jawab, brengsek! Lo HARUS bertanggung jawab!"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tajam dan licik, kemudian meludahkan darah yang terkumpul dalam mulutnya ke wajah Naruto. "Lalu, kalo gue nggak mau, lo mau apa?" ujar Sasuke begitu tenang, sekaligus mematikan. "Lo nggak bakal bisa maksa gue."

"Bangsat!" dilancarkannya kembali pukulan ke arah Sasuke bertubi-tubi oleh Naruto, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke dapat membalik keadaan dengan balas menonjok wajah Naruto pula. Pertarungan sengit terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sakura hanya dapat menonton pertarungan kedua pemuda itu dihadapannya sembari tangis terus mengucur dari bola matanya.

"Cukup kalian berdua, berhenti." Sakura berusaha melerai keduanya, tetapi tak ada yang mengindahkan pekik sang gadis. Kedua pemuda itu masih saling terlibat baku hantam satu sama lain. Sasuke sudah berhasil membuat Naruto semakin tersedak, pukulan-pukulan Sasuke dilayangkan ke titik-titik yang cukup melumpuhkan. "Sudah, cukup! Berhenti! BERHEN-akkh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merintih pilu, sebuah kontraksi terjadi pada janinnya, sungguh menyakitkan. Membuat dirinya terus merintih kesakitan.

"Sakura, SAKURA!" Naruto sudah tak peduli dengan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. Di dorongnya tubuh pemuda biru donker itu jauh-jauh kemudian dia langsung menghambur untuk menolong sang gadis yang terus meraung sakit.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang merangkul Sakura yang kesakitan itu penuh kasih dengan tatapan dingin. Nonsense, dia tak punya waktu untuk menonton drama picisan seperti ini. Harusnya dia sudah dapat terlarut dalam tidur malam yang menyenangkan, bukannya melihat sampah seperti ini.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai berkasih-kasihan begitu, kuberitahu satu hal.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada malas. "Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke Paris, menyusul keluargaku. Dan mungkin takkan kembali lagi ke sini."

Naruto dan Sakura menatap sosok yang berdiri tegap itu penuh rasa tak percaya, si celaka ini benar-benar tak punya hati rupanya! Sungguh bedebah!

"Kalau memang merepotkan mengurus bayi itu, lebih baik gugurkan saja." Sasuke menambahkan, berkata tanpa dosa. "Kalaupun anak itu lahir, aku takkan mengakuinya sebagai anakku, sampai kapanpun."

"Lo itu—!"

"Udah, Nar.." potong Sakura meremas lengan Naruto, menahan tubuh pemuda itu tetap disampingnya, bukannya menghajar Sasuke. Pemuda jabrik itu tetap disamping Sakura, tetapi matanya tetap melempar _deathglare_ pada Sasuke yang melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya tenang, seakan tak terjadi suatu apapun.

Naruto memapah Sakura perlahan keluar dari apartemen busuk itu, menuju parkiran mobil dalam diam, Naruto lah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang masih diliputi duka teramat sangat itu. "Kenapa..?"

"Sudah cukup, Nar. Ini semua salah ku..," Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Aku yang bodoh.. aku yang salah.., harusnya aku dengerin kamu, dengerin Ino.."

Tak tahan melihat gadis dihadapannya itu terluka, Naruto menarik tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat, berusaha menghentikan tangis yang jatuh dari mata Sakura. "..sudah begini saja.."

Sakura menatap pemuda yang mendekapnya itu dengan mata sembab, menanti apa kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab, aku yang akan menjadi ayah bagi anakmu!" ujar Naruto mantap.

"Ap- nggak, Nar!" tegas Sakura tak percaya. "Kamu nggak boleh berkorban demi aku, ini semua kesalahanku! Apa nanti kata pamanmu, apa kata keluarga mu?"

"Aku nggak peduli, Ra." Ujar Naruto. "Satu-satu hal yang aku perdulikan cuma kamu, kebahagiaanmu. Aku udah nggak peduli lagi sama apa kata orang!"

Naruto meraih Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya, sejenak dia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, meskipun itu adalah penderitaan pula. Hati Sakura terasa begitu hangat dengan perkataan Naruto, matanya kini basah karena air mata haru. Kenapa dia telah begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan pemuda yang begitu mencintainya, begitu peduli padanya, tanpa pengorbanan ataupun nafsu belaka.

Tetapi, kenapa pula, pelukan ini sungguh berbeda dengan pelukan yang dirasakan oleh sang gadis? Berbeda dengan yang pernah didapatkannya dari Sasuke, kenapa?

•••

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya absurd, berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya yang tengah mengembara entah kemana tadi, bisa bahaya jikalau dia menyetir dalam keadaan tidak konsen seperti ini. Pikirannya perlahan mulai dikembalikan ke jalanan raya dihadapannya, tetapi gadis kecil disebelahnya angkat bicara.

"Ayah, kok Nagisa gak jadi ditinggal di rumah tante?" tanya Nagisa

"Tante sama Om tadi mau pergi, nak." Jawab Naruto singkat dengan senyum tipis. Ditatapnya sekilas gadis kecil itu, kemudian dia kembali ingat kehamilan Sakura dimasa lampau. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum pedih mengingat semuanya. Anak gadis ini sudah begitu besar.

"Ooh..," Nagisa ber-'ooh' ria. Tetapi, tiba-tiba mukanya berubah sedih "Jadi, nanti Nagisa sendirian di rumah..,"

Naruto mencuri pandang ke anak perempuannya yang sedang tertunduk sedih, masih memangku 'pak _teddy_' "Ayah nggak kerja hari ini, sayang." Sahut Naruto, ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, toh akhirnya terlontar jua. "Kita... akan ke rumah Bunda."

"Bener Ayah?!" pekik Nagisa tak percaya. "Ayah baik banget! Makasih, Yah! Nagisa sayaaanng sama Ayah!" Nagisa kontan memeluk lengan kiri ayahnya.

"Hey, hey, Ayah sedang menyetir!" Naruto memperingatkan. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, paling tidak, dia dapat membuat putri kecil tercintanya, satu-satunya alasan untuknya bertahan hidup ini bahagia. Duplikat Sakura itu masih tersenyum bahagia di kursi penumpang sembari memeluk erat pak _teddy _itu.

"Tau tidak pak _teddy_, bunda Nagisa itu cantik! Kata Ayah, cantiknya Nagisa mirip Ibu!" Nagisa berbicara pada pak _teddy_ seakan boneka itu dapat berbicara betulan. "Yang bikin kami beda hanya rambutnya, rambut Bunda merah muda, rambut aku kuning, iya kan Ayah?"

Naruto hanya menangguk perlahan sambil melempar senyum, ya, anak gadis itu berambut kuning, seperti dirinya.

**TeBeCe**

* * *

A/N :

Seharusnya saya dapat mengupdate fic ini sedari tadi dinihari kawanku, seperti biasanya. tetapi kali ini berterimakasihlah pada modem smart yang bangke ini memaksa saya baru dapat mempublishnya siang ini, huhuhu. eniwei, langsung aja. di chappie kemaren banyak banget yang kecewa karena saya terkesan mem 'bashing' Naruto dengan kesan 'Naruto dapet sampahnya Sasuke' guys, please you have to trust me million time, gue itu cinta mati deh sama Naruto. Jadi nggak bakal ada yang sedikitpun niat terbersit buat membuat yayang Naru menderita. Satu yang mesti aku jelasin nich, di fic ini konsepnya bener-bener beda, aku pengen nonjolin betapa besarnya cinta Naruto ke Sakura meskipun cewek itu b-tchy banget. So Sorry! ;(

Err, review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**warning(s) :**

**standard warning applied. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ.**

**it's M-rated, so you do understand the consequences right? x)**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : GUILTY**

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Kau bilang apa?" Seorang pria paruh baya bernama Inoichi tersentak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh keponakan lelakinya itu. "Menikah? Kalian berdua?!"

"Ayah, tenang dulu dong. Biarkan Naruto selesai bicara," ujar Ino menenangkan ayahnya yang sudah keburu panik. Dia sendiri menatap pemuda jabrik yang hanya duduk terdiam itu, sementara gadis pink disebelahnya duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Pagi-pagi benar sepupunya ini sudah bertandang ke rumahnya, alih-alih ingin menumpang sarapan seperti biasanya, justru dia malah membawa Sakura bersamanya berikut berita yang menggemparkan. Naruto dan Sakura akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Inoichi menyerah pada anak gadis tersayangnya itu, memutuskan untuk menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenapa harus terburu-buru begini?" tanya Inoichi. "Kalian masih sangat muda, bahkan baru beberapa semester masuk universitas. Apa tak lebih baik menunggu beberapa tahun lagi?"

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya, pertanyaan inilah yang ditakutkannya. Apa yang harus dikatakan kini? Punya dalih apa jika begini?

Naruto meremas tangan Sakura pelan, kontan sang gadis menatapnya. Mata safir itu memberikan sorot yang menenangkan pada bola mata zamrud itu. Seakan menyampaikan suatu sinyal bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Karena.." Akhirnya sang pemuda yang buka mulut. "Sakura sedang hamil dua bulan, Paman."

"Apa?!" pria berambut kuning panjang itu mengucapkan kata 'apa' dengan nada melengking tinggi, nampaknya amarah sudah mulai menyeruak ke ubun-ubunnya. Gila! Keponakannya ini sudah gila! "K-kamu menghamili seorang gadis?! Yang benar saja!"

Naruto hanya diam saja, tidak berani berkata ataupun menyanggah pamannya lebih dari ini. Sedari kecil dia memang sudah diurus oleh sang paman, di didik penuh sopan santun dan tata krama tinggi. Pantas saja kalau pamannya gusar karena 'perbuatan' yang sebenarnya tak pernah diperbuatnya itu.

"Tak kusangka, Naruto! Kamu..!" Inoichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. "Beginikah aku mendidikmu? Perilaku seperti ini yang kuajarkan padamu? Hah?!"

"Ayah! Sudah, Ayah! Kasihan Naruto." Ujar Ino masih berusaha meredam emosi ayahnya itu. Mata _aquamarine_ nya mengerling curiga pada Sakura, hamil? 2 bulan? Mungkinkah bayi itu..? "Sakura, yang kau kandung itu bayi Naruto kan? Mm-maksudku.."

Gadis pink itu menggeleng kaku perlahan, nyaris tak kentara. "B-bukan.." jawabnya parau.

"Jadi itu anak—"

"Kamu mau bertanggung jawab, menikahi perempuan yang sedang hamil dengan lelaki lain?! Sinting kamu!" Lelaki paruh baya itu berteriak ke arah keponakannya, memotong ucapan Ino. Kemudian beralih pada Sakura, emosinya semakin berkibar hebat menatapnya.

"Kau, sundal!" desis Inoichi mengernyit jijik. Sakura hanya tertunduk, wajahnya seakan ditampar begitu dikatai sundal. "Santet macam apa yang telah kau lancarkan pada keponakanku hah?! Bisa-bisanya kau memperdaya, Naruto!"

"Ayah!"

"Tolong jangan sebut Sakura seperti itu, Paman!" ujar Naruto masih menjaga hormat dalam nada bicaranya. "Sakura itu gadis baik-baik, aku dan Ino adalah temannya sedari kecil."

"Mana ada gadis baik-baik yang hamil diluar nikah!" sanggah Inoichi tepat sasaran, makin membuat Sakura tertekan. Gadis itu merasa dirinya kian hina, lebih hina dibanding perempuan sundal manapun. "Aku takkan merestui perkawinan kalian, tidak akan!"

"Jangan begitu, Ayah!" Ino berusaha untuk menggoyahkan hati Ayahnya. "Naruto pasti punya alasan yang kuat kenapa dia mau menikahi Sakura."

"Alasan kuat macam apa?! Paling guna-guna yang telah diberi oleh perempuan ini!"

"Paman, kumohon jangan pandang rendah Sakura! Dia bukanlah seperti yang paman pikirkan. Dan lagi tekadku untuk menikahi Sakura sudah bulat." Ujar Naruto tetap kekeh bersikeras. "Dari awal, kedatangan kami kesini hanya untuk memberi kabar bahwa kami akan menikah."

"Aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti paman dapat merestuinya." Naruto menarik Sakura bangkit dari sofa. Bersiap meninggalkan rumah kediaman Yamanaka itu. "Permisi."

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan kurestui!" Inoichi tetap berteriak kalap, menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Sakura. "Pernikahan macam apa itu? Kau tidak akan pernah bahagia menikahi perempuan macam dia! Kau akan menyesal!"

Sakura menatap Naruto ragu, dia tahu pernikahan ini bukanlah ide yang baik. Dia tahu pasti ada yang tak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Hal ini hanya memperparah masalah, menambah torehan luka batin, baik di dalam dirinya, maupun pemuda yang telah sangat baik kepadanya ini.

"Aku tetap akan menikahi Sakura, Paman. Apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Naruto penuh kemantapan. Tak ada sebersit ragu seperti yang telah dirisaukan Sakura disana. Cukupkah hal ini membuktikan cinta pada sang gadis? Sudahkah kesungguhan tersirat darinya? Karena sesungguhnya apapun bentuk cinta pemuda ini sejak awal sudah tak sepantasnya dipertanyakan kembali oleh gadis ini. "Sekali lagi permisi."

Perlahan sosok kuning dan pink itu meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka. Berusaha tak peduli walau dibalik punggung mereka tuan rumah berteriak kesal, atau pun nona rumah itu memanggilnya terus.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" panggil Ino, namun tak digubris.

"Dasar durhaka! Keponakkan tak tau diuntung! kau—Ino!" mata Inoichi membulat melihat anak gadisnya berlari mengejar Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah keluar dari gedung utama rumahnya, menuju serambi yang merupakan jalan keluar. "Mau apa kamu? Ino!"

Ino memalingkan kepalanya panik, bingung antara ingin menenangkan ayahnya dahulu atau tetap mengejar Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Ah, sudahlah! Bicara dengan ayahnya bisa kapan saja, tapi Naruto kemungkinan tak akan kembali menginjak rumahnya ini lagi. Dia langsung melangkahkan kaki nya mengejar sepupunya itu.

"Hey kalian! Aku bilang 'tunggu' kan!" Ino meraih bahu Naruto, segera memaksa pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tampang judes sudah terpasang pada wajah gadis _blondie_ itu, mata _aquamarine_ menatap mata safir dan zamrud itu. Meminta kejelasan.

Sakura yang paling merasa bersalah, pertama kali buka mulut. "Denger, In. Semuanya nggak seperti yang lo pikirin, gue bisa jelasin semuanya ke—"

"Lo nggak bisa menghentikan kami, In." Potong Naruto cepat. "Keputusan kami sudah bulat, jadi kalau kamu mau minta kami buat batalin pernikahan, itu percuma."

"Gue nggak akan minta kalian buat batalin pernikahan kok," jawab Ino kalem, namun wajah judesnya tetap dipertahankan. "Mau nikah kek, mau ngapain juga terserah. Itu hak kalian, tapi.." Ino menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, kemudian berpaling kepada si _pinky_. "Itu... lo bener hamil?"

Ditanya begitu, wajah Sakura langsung mengeras. Antara malu dan takut, tapi toh gadis itu mengangguk kaku sebagai jawabannya. Matanya tak berani dilayangkan ke arah gadis di hadapannya, takut mengetahui apapun reaksi gadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan merangkulnya hangat perlahan, sebuah rangkulan hangat dari sahabat lamanya.

"_Congratz_ ya. Sebentar lagi lo bakal jadi ibu," sebuah senyum tulus mengembang dari wajah Ino. "Gue nggak bakal tanya kenapa atau bagaimana sampai lo sendiri yang siap bilang ke gue. Tapi gue cuma minta lo harus jadi kuat." Ino melepas rangkulannya kemudian menatap sahabat tercintanya itu penuh sayang. "Inget Ra, kalo mau jadi ibu yang baik harus kuat!"

"I-ino.." Sakura kehilangan kata-kata, matanya menatap Ino tak percaya. Padahal dia sudah memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka, tidak pernah menghiraukan segala peringatan dari sahabatnya, dan benar, dirinya terjerumus pada suatu titik kesalahan fatal. Tapi gadis ini tetap bersamanya, disisinya, mengutarakan kata-kata yang benar-benar dia inginkan untuk membantunya melawan keputusasaan.

"..lo juga, Nar. Lo harus jadi Ayah yang keren." Ujar Ino berpaling pada sepupunya.

Cengiran a la rubah muncul dari wajah Naruto. "Tentu saja! Hahaha..!"

"Soal ayahku, tak usah kalian pikirkan. Biar aku coba bujuk," ujar Ino. "Sudah, sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang daripada ayahku mengamuk lagi. Tapi ingat ya, nanti beri kabar kalau kalian akan menikah!"

"Pasti," Naruto menambahkan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Gadis _blondie_ itu kemudian memeluk Sakura sekali lagi, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Gadis pink itu sedikit tertegun dengan sesuatu hal yang dibisikkan oleh Ino ketika merangkulnya singkat. Namun belum sempat berpikir, pemuda disebelahnya sudah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sekarang, kita ke rumahmu?" Naruto mengkonfirmasi ulang tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi selanjutnya. Kediaman Haruno, tempat dia akan meminta izin meminang gadisnya dan kembali mengungkapkan kebenaran. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, rasa grogi menyerang tubuhnya seketika. Membayangkan mungkin akan ada ketegangan lain yang akan dia hadapi pagi ini. Tapi cepat-cepat perasaan itu ditepisnya, dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Apapun, demi Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, tetapi matanya menangkap hal yang dirasakan Naruto. Dia tahu pemuda itu mungkin sedang mengalami pergolakan batin atau semacamnya, tapi tetap berusaha bersikap tenang, demi dirinya. Sesuatu yang dibisiki Ino kembali membayang, sepertinya memang benar.

'_Aku jamin Naruto lelaki yang tepat buat kamu, Ra.'_

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

•••

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar, mengagetkan penghuni kamar tidur utama itu. baru saja wanita penghuni kamar tersebut terjun ke dalam dimensi kisah masa lalu nya. Cukup lama sudah memang dia termenung, tak sadar pikirannya telah berjalan-jalan ke masa antah berantah. Wangi pinus nan segar menguap ke seisi kamar semakin menarik kesadarannya dari masa yang sekarang, tak perlu memalingkan sudut matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjeplakkan pintu kamar mandi tadi, tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Iya Pa, semuanya sudah siap." Pria berambut biru itu nampak sibuk membagi perhatian antara ponsel dan dasi yang belum tersimpul sempurna di antara kerah kemejanya. Dengan keseriusan yang membayang, Sasuke berusaha ekstra keras untuk dapat merapikan liapatan dasinya, membuat wanita berambut pink itu menghela napas perlahan sembari tersenyum tipis, pria ini memang tak pernah bisa menyimpulkan dasinya sempurna.

Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduk nya di kasur, kemudian mendekati sang pria. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu merapikan simpulan dasi yang masih acak-acakkan itu. Namun, astaga! Tangan pucat milik lelaki itu menampik tangan ringkih Sakura dengan cepat. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan kekagetan Sakura, Sasuke tetap asik dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah, berkas-berkas sudah. Kenapa? Laporan? Hmm, Itachi nii-san pasti sudah menyiapkannya." Ujar Sasuke setengah berpikir. Susah memang kalau bicara bisnis dengan ayahnya ini, maunya semua serba sudah tersusun rapi dan terima jadi. Giliran ada kesalahan saja, dia dan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang selalu disalahkan. "Baik, aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi—PIP."

Pembicaraan dalam ponsel itu terputus, Sasuke kembali mematut dirinya dalam kaca berusaha membenahi kembali letak dasinya.

"..aku bisa bantu kok, Sas." Tawar Sakura ragu, masih membawa kekagetannya barusan.

"Aku tidak butuh," balas Sasuke singkat, sesingkat ia kembali melukai hati wanita itu. Sejenak ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak, meluapkan emosi tertahan kepada pria _raven_ ini. Namun alih-alih dilakukannya, dia justru memendam jauh-jauh amarahnya, digantinya topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kamu ada rapat lagi?" tanya wanita pink itu, hanya 'hn' pelan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa? Ini hari Sabtu loh."

"Aku tahu ini hari apa." Jawab Sasuke tegas, dari gaya bicaranya saja siapapun tentu sudah sadar jika pria ini malas melanjutkan percakapan. Namun Sakura tetap ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari prianya ini. Dia mungkin tahu itu saatnya dia untuk bungkam, tapi yang seperti ini tak pernah membuatnya patah arang. Dia sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua sikap dingin milik Sasuke.

"Sekali saja, bolos rapat ya?" ujar Sakura meremas pelan lengan pria biru itu. Memintanya untuk berhenti bersiap pergi. "Sekali kali tinggalah di rumah, aku kesepian Sas, sendirian di rumah terus."

"Minggir," Sekali lagi tangan pucat itu menepis tangan Sakura, pandangan terganggu dilemparkan oleh sepasang _onyx,_ menusuk tepat ke zamrud itu tanpa ampun. "Kalau kau kesepian, kenapa kau tak bisa menghasilkan anak untuk menemanimu, hah?"

Sebuah tamparan maya dilayangkan ke pipi Sakura, tenggorokkannya kontan terasa tercekat. Rangkulan tangan Sakura kontan merenggang, saat itu pula tubuh tegap milik pria muda itu bergegas pergi dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam pergulatan batin penuh duka dan rasa bersalah.

Wanita itu memeluk dirinya sendiri sementara seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, berusaha menahan tangis yang hampir tak terbendung itu. Perlahan dia menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke tempat tidur besar berukuran _king size_ itu, sendirian. Ah, memang selalu dia sendiri yang menempati tempat tidur ini kan? Oksigen-oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya semakin sesak terasa, entah sugesti atau apa namun setiap helaan napas begitu berat.

'_..kenapa kau tak bisa menghasilkan anak untuk menemanimu.._'

Sakura mengigit bibirnya keras, semakin erat lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menenangkan batinnya yang semakin terjerat luka. Perlahan dipejamkan matanya, berharap jika memang ini hanya mimpi dan dia bisa kembali mendapati pemuda biru donker disampingnya. Tetapi tidak, karena toh kenyataannya pemuda itu sudah meninggalkannya sendirian tak kurang dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bibir tipis wanita itu bergumam lirih, "Sasuke.."

Lantas rasa bersalah langsung menyeruak dalam hatinya, dia mengigiti bibirnya lebih jauh. Mengingat satu-satunya alasan pria itu kembali padanya. Ya, meski sudah dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke kembali padanya. Walau itu hanya untuk kebahagiaan pria itu sendiri, wanita itu rela.

Namun ketika pria itu kembali, Sakura sama sekali tak dapat memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh pria tersebut.

"Anakku.." bisik Sakura dalam pedih. Ingatannya langsung teralih pada wajah gadis cilik berambut kuning. Yang selalu tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangannya, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menyayanginya, yang selalu memohon pada dirinya untuk tak meninggalkan gadis itu. Tetapi Sakura tega, dia meninggalkan gadis cilik dalam ingatannya itu. Sendirian. "Ya Tuhan.." hatinya terasa kian pedih, terutama ketika mengucap nama sang gadis. "Nagisa..."

Sepaket dengan gadis tersebut, seorang lagi terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ayah dari sang gadis, pria yang dahulu selalu ada untukknya, saat dirinya terluka, menangis, kecewa, bahkan terjatuh ke dalam titik terendah dalam kehidupannya. Namun sekarang telah dia tinggalkan. Hanya dengan menginggatnya kembali, kali ini tangisnya langsung tak terbendung. Air mata mengalir pasrah dari mata zamrud itu.

Dia telah begitu kejam, begitu sadis. '_Kami-sama, inikah yang disebut karma?'_ tangis semakin merajainya. Menyeret dirinya ke kesedihan terdalam. Dalam pedih terluka begitu, disempatkannya memanjatkan nama pria itu. Dalam helaan napas yang kian sesak, dalam sedu sedan tangisnya yang tak terelakkan, di sebutnya nama pria berhati mulia itu

"Naruto..."

**TBC**

* * *

_so short and kinda horrible, i know. makasih ya buat semua reviewnya, kalian lah yang membuat tangan saya tetap semangat mengerjakan fic ini. karena jujur tingkat kesusahannya, WAO, lebih besar daripada fic-fic saya yang lain. but yah, if you like it, just exactly if you like it, **review**.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**standar warning applied. geje. bad timing, bad scene. maybe OOC. maybe miss typo. ****this is RATED M.**

**if you don't like, please click BACK**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : REUNITED  
**

Wajah dingin lelaki itu seperti tak peduli dengan ratap sang wanita di kamar tidurnya tadi, dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya itu. Tangannya masih nampak sibuk bermain pada simpul dasi yang masih belum juga sempurna itu. Sebelah tangan lagi masih memegang ponsel yang baru saja menerima sebuah panggilan. Kini jemarinya men-_dial _nomor yang sudah dia hapal, sedetik kemudian muncul tulisan dilayar ponselnya** [Calling – Neji]**

"Ya, aku tak bisa datang rapat dengan perusahaanmu pagi ini..." sambut Sasuke cepat ketika panggilannya tersambung. Seketika protes meluncur dari suara di seberang sana. Jelas saja, rapat ini penting bagi perusahaan keluarganya yang bertitel Hyuuga Inc. itu untuk dapat menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan perusahaan keluarga sang sobat, Uchiha Corp.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin Itachi-nii akan datang." Jawab lelaki _raven_ itu tenang, tak dapat merasakan mata lelaki diseberang membulat. Sial benar baginya, sabtu pagi, rapat dengan _klien_ Uchiha, dan harus dilaksanakan dengan Uchiha Itachi, sang negosiator yang terkenal alot benar jika ditawari kontrak. "Sekalian kau pamitkanlah aku pada dia, bilang aku sudah minta izin padamu untuk tidak hadir rapat."

Terdengar umpatan dari ponsel mahal Sasuke, meminta alasan kenapa sang pemilik ponsel ini tak dapat menghadiri rapat. Lantas lelaki _raven _itu tertawa ringan, "Kau tau aku sibuk," sahutnya ketika gelak itu mereda. "Ada janji... haha... ya ya, kali ini dengan daun muda."

Sekali lagi umpatan keluar dari mulut diseberang sana, protes yang kembali meluncur dengan lancar justru membuat tawa membahana dari Sasuke yang sedang memasuki mobil sedan eropa berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan segala dirinya itu. "Istri? Haha, jangan bodoh." Ujarnya singkat, karena tawa masih memburu untuk terungkap. "ikatan konyol, kau mau bikin aku ketawa sampai mampus hah? Yang begitu tak mempan padaku!"

Sedan biru tua mulai melintasi jalanan komplek perumahannya, sementara ponsel masih tersambung menempel pada telinga kanannya. Ketika panggilan itu berakhir, lelaki itu telah melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan raya. Sama sekali tak sadar sebuah mobil sedan hitam berpapasan dengan miliknya dari sisi kanan, menuju ke arah rumahnya.

•••

Jejak-jejak tangis sudah mulai mengering di wajah ayu wanita pink itu. Hanya menyisakan sedikit siluet transparan yang akan muncul jika tertimpa cahaya. Meski masih terisak kecil, namun keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Sakura masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, memeluk dirinya sendiri sementara matanya menerawang jauh, ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya suara pintu rumahnya diketuk.

'_Mungkinkah Sasuke?_' pikiran sang wanita itu langsung tertuju pada satu sosok. Meski dia tahu presentase kemungkinannya sangat kecil, namun dia tetap berharap.

"Sebentar!" pekiknya. Segera saja dia bangkit dari kasurnya, menghapus kasar tangisnya. Dirapikan sedikit rambutnya, baru dia beranjak ke pintu depan rumahnya itu. Dengan penuh harap dan semangat, dibukanya pintu tersebut. "Ya...?"

Sakura tertegun mendapati siapa tamunya.

•••

Sedan hitam akhirnya terparkir di destinasi keduanya hari ini, sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang terletak di kawasan strategis nan _bourjois_. Rumah itu dari luar sudah terlihat suasana biru yang kental, dimana pagar-pagar kokohnya dicat warna biru tua. Di sebelah pintu depannya terdapat sebuah plang berisi nomor rumah dan beberapa kata.

"Ke-di-a-man U-chi-ha.." eja gadis kecil berambut pirang ketika sudah berada dihadapan pintu itu, terbata-bata. Mata zamrud dan otaknya berusaha keras mencerna kalimat tersebut, bisa disimpulkan bahwa sang gadis masih dalam tahap sangat awal untuk membaca sebuah kalimat. Lantas berpaling pada lelaki disampingnya, "Benar begitu ya bunyinya?"

"Yap, pinter anak Ayah." puji Lelaki itu membelai rambut sang gadis sembari tersenyum manis. Anehnya, sang gadis tak menampilkan raut wajah yang bahagia karena telah berhasil membaca tulisan tersebut. Sebaliknya, malah ditautkan kedua alisnya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya. "Ada apa? Kok dahinya malah berkerut?"

"Ng.. kalo dirumah bunda tulisannya Uchiha, berarti nama bunda Sakura Uchiha begitu?" tanya Nagisa menatap wajah sang ayah. "Soalnya yah, kalo di rumah kita kan tulisannya Uzumaki, nama aku dan ayah juga ada Uzumaki-nya kan?"

Sontak Naruto tertegun, sama sekali tak disangka olehnya gadis ciliknya akan menanyakan hal yang seperti itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang simpel, namun disatu sisi juga klise. Lelaki itu seperti susah untuk menjawab. Sadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak pernah membicarakan perihal perpisahannya dengan sang bunda kepada Nagisa. _Kami_, bagaimanapun anaknya ini masih sangat kecil. Sama sekali takkan mengerti duduk perkara masalah sepelik ini, diberi penjelasan pun hanya akan memberatkan batinnya. Sungguh dia hanya ingin anaknya bisa mendapatkan masa kecil yang indah dengan keluarga yang utuh dan normal, apa jadinya jika gadis sekecil ini mengetahui orang tuanya berpisah?

"Iya, begitulah..." jawab Naruto seadanya, masih tersenyum pada anak gadisnya. Nagisa sudah siap membuka mulut untuk bertanya lebih jauh, tetapi Naruto langsung mendahuli ucapan gadisnya. Kalau tidak, entah kebohongan apalagi yang akan dilontarkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar. "Ayo kita masuk, Nagisa mau ketemu Bunda kan?"

Mendengar kata 'Bunda' langsung membuat mata zamrud sang gadis cilik berbinar senang, dia langsung berhambur bahagia ke arah pintu depan. "Iya! Aku yang ketuk ya, Ayah? Aku ya?"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, menatap Nagisa yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Lelaki itu paham kebahagiaan sang gadis, dia pun senang dapan menyenangkan gadis itu. Hanya saja dia tak dapat mengabaikan adanya gejolak lain yang menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana jika ada lelaki Uchiha itu disana? Bagaimana dengan penjelasan Sakura kepada anaknya? Terlebih, bagaimana dengan perasaannya?

Siap tidak siap, dia harus menghadapinya.

•••

"Bunda!" pekik Nagisa nyaring sembari menghambur ke tubuh sang bunda. Belum juga hilang kaget wanita pink itu, gadis pirang itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat, sangat erat, seakan dia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu selamanya. Sakura sedikit menunduk, balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu hangat. Tetapi mata zamrud sang wanita itu tertuju pada mata safir lelaki dihadapannya.

Entah memang kebetulan atau garis Tuhan, dia tak begitu mengerti. Yang jelas, dia sangat tak menyangka, ketika pikirannya baru saja mengulang kembali ingatan tentang keluarga kecilnya dahulu, mereka kembali menghampiri. Seakan membuktikan ikatan itu selalu ada.

Dari mata sang lelaki, wanita yang telah lama tak ditemuinya ini telah jauh berbeda. Hal yang pertama disadarinya adalah, _Kami,_ tubuhnya kurus sekali. Begitu pula wajahnya, berubah menjadi tirus juga pucat bukan main. Sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikiran wanita itu, Naruto yakin seratus persen. Dia tahu betul bagaimana kebiasaan Sakura yang tak mau makan jika ada suatu yang buruk terjadi.

Zamrud dan safir itu masih saling taut, saling bicara dalam diam. Keduanya masih saling meraba perasaan masing-masing dalam sebuah temu pandang. Menganalisis apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang tengah terjadi, dan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

Tetapi gadis pirang dalam pelukan wanita pink itu segera menginterupsi mereka. "Bundaa, Nagisa kangen sama Bunda! Kenapa sih Bunda nggak pernah main ke rumah Nagisa?" ujar gadis itu seraya mengendurkan pelukannya. "Bunda nggak kangen sama Nagisa ya?"

Sakura melempar senyum penuh perasaan pada anak semata wayangnya itu, "Ya kangen dong, sayang. Maaf ya, Bunda agak sibuk sekarang. Jadi nggak bisa sering-sering main sama Nagisa."

"Bunda juga nggak dateng waktu ulang tahun Nagisa kemarin!" protes gadis itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Masih merajuk karena rindunya pada sang ibu.

Kali ini wanita itu mengusap rambut Nagisa dengan sayang, menenangkan gadis kecilnya. "Iya, maaf ya, waktu itu bunda sibuk banget. Bunda nggak bisa dateng, maaf ya."

Nagisa masih memasang tampang gusar dihadapan ibunya. Wajar, bagi gadis seusianya ulang tahun tentu menjadi momen penting yang ingin selalu dirayakan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga. Namun ketika ulang tahun gadis itu sebulan lalu, jangankan datang ke pesta, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun via telepon pun tidak. Bagaimana tidak kesal rasa hati gadis cilik itu?

"Makanya dong Bunda, tinggal bareng aku sama Ayah lagi!" ungkap sang gadis itu dengan polos. "Lagian kenapa sih bunda pindah rumah segala? 'kan jadi susah ketemu..." Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Sakura tercekat seketika. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus dia sampaikan sekarang? Dia tak mungkin kembali pada masa lalunya, jelas. Dan semua tak semudah itu untuk diterangkan pada gadis sedini ini.

"Sudahlah Nagisa, yang penting kan sekarang kamu sudah ketemu Bunda." Ujar Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, nampaknya dia cukup peka mendapati kebingungan mantan istrinya itu. "Katanya tadi kamu mau main _pak teddy_ sama Bunda hayo.."

"Eh, iya!" gadis cilik itu menepuk dahinya pelan, kemudian menunjukkan boneka _teddy bear_-nya pada sang Bunda. "Ini bunda, _pak teddy_ masih aku jaga loh! Ayo main, Bun! Ayoo!"

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum pada anak gadisnya ini, kemudian dia mengikuti Nagisa yang menyeretnya ke dalam. Sepintas ditatapnya kembali lelaki didekatnya itu, bola matanya menyiratkan jelas dua kata 'Terima Kasih'.

Naruto menatap keduanya yang yang begitu ia kasihi hingga akhirnya mereka hilang dari pandangan ketika memasuki sebuah kamar. Hanya sebuah helaan napas panjang yang tersisa dari batin lelahnya. Di satu sisi dihatinya terbersit bahagia telah berhasil mempertemukan Nagisa dengan bundanya. Di sisi lain, hatinya ikut teriris mendapati keadaan sekarang.

Wanita itu bukan lagi miliknya, tak lagi menyandang nama keluarganya. Sementara gadis ciliknya yang tak tahu apa-apa, dengan segala kepolosannya telah begitu merapuhkan hatinya.

Sungguh jika memang bisa, dia lebih memilih terperangkap dalam masa lalunya. Ketika dia rasa hidupnya telah begitu sempurna, kebahagiaan selalu melingkupi mereka tanpa jemu dan yakin bahwa tak satupun yang dapat merampas itu. Toh kini semuanya telah berubah, ada juga yang telah begitu bengis menghancurkan segalanya.

Sang waktu,

Dan percayalah, sang kuasa itu takkan sudi memutar kembali keadaan yang lalu.

•••

**FLASHBACK : ON**

**SAKURA POV**

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Uzumaki." Sahutku sembari menyikat rambut pink kebangaanku ini, ketika kudapati lelaki jabrik kuning yang baru setengah terbangun di kasur mereka. Kutatap dirinya balik pantulan kaca, dia membalas tatapankuu dengan sebuah senyum, walau aku yakin kantuk pasti masih menyerang lelaki tersebut.

Masih kujaga pandangan dari-balik-cermin ku kepadanya ketika dia perlahan menghampiriku. Selaras pula dengan dirinya yang masih jua menatapku tanpa jemu. Hingga kurasakan kedua tangan kekarnya bertaut pada pinggangku, membisikan kalimat sederhana pada telingaku. "Selamat pagi, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Sejenak kutarik napas panjang sembari memejamkan mata, meresapi sensasinya yang diberikan suamiku ini. Bibirnya perlahan menjauh dari telingaku, bergerilya ke pipi kiriku, lantas dikecupnya hangat. _Kami_, tak perlu kau tanyakan betapa nyaman terasa ketika perlahan-lahan tubuhku menghangat, memompa hormon-hormon yang tak kuasa kuhentikan kehadirannya.

Aku merinding merasakan direngkuh dari belakang seperti ini. Kupejamkan mataku, dan sebuah memori bermain di angan, memutar potongan malam beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika aku masih begitu belia, di sebuah balkon apartemen bersama seorang pemuda _raven_, berwajah tampan porselen. Malam itu malam penuh gairah yang tak pernah kulupa, masih begitu jelas terbayang ketika perlahan dia menyentuh setiap inci tubuhku, memberikan sensasi yang baru sekali itu hadir dalam tubuhku. Membangkitkan segala nafsu yang kala itu belum pantas menjamah diri kami. Tak ayal, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku masih sangat menginginkannya.

Kala itu pula kecupan dari suamiku berujung, matanya kembali bertaut pada mataku, lagi-lagi dengan jasa cermin yang telah begitu baik. Dia menyorotiku dengan pandangan teduh penuh makna, benar terpancar kasih disana. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, mendapati perubahan dalam raut wajahku.

Aku menatap wajah penuh perhatian itu lebih dalam. Dapat kurasakan curahan perhatiannya mengetuk pintu hatiku yang masih tak tentu ini. Kini jemari manis ku telah terikat pada satu cincin emas yang terpatri namanya, sumpah sehidup semati pun telah kami lafalkan di depan altar lebih dari sekian tahun lalu. Dia memilikku dan aku adalah miliknya, utuh. Begitu seharusnya.

"Tidak kok..." jawabku tersenyum tipis, berusaha secerah mungkin. Kulepaskan dekapannya, kemudian bangkit dari dudukku. "Buruan mandi gih, nanti telat lagi. Aku juga ada rapat sama klien pagi ini..."

"Ck, kamu tuh selalu sibuk," protesnya untuk kesekian kali, dia memang selalu tak suka jika aku menginterupsi suatu romantisme kami dengan hal berbau karirku. "'kan sudah kubilang, kamu bisa keluar dari kantormu. Memang kurang apa sih karir ku, hm?"

"Nar, aku kan juga nggak mau ngebebanin semua ke kamu." Ujarku akhirnya.

"Tapi lihat tuh Nagisa, cemberut terus lihat bundanya sering pulang terlambat." Ucap Naruto melancarkan protes lain, membuatku tergelak singkat.

"Yang cemberut itu sebenarnya Nagisa atau Ayahnya sih?" ungkapku geli. Apalagi ketika melihat Naruto yang kini sedang manyun, tetapi tak satupun keberatan nampak disana. "Sudah, mandi mandi! Kau itu susah sekali ya disuruh mandi!"

"Tunggu dong," tiba-tiba Naruto menarik lenganku yang siap berpaling. "Ciuman selamat paginya mana?"

"Hmpf, kamu tuh manja banget!" kucubit pelan perut Naruto gemas. Namun langsung kulanjutkan dengan ciuman lembut dari bibirku ke kedua pipi lelaki jabrik kuning ini. Sekali lagi tangan Naruto mendekap pinggangku erat, lalu berbisik lirih ditelingaku. "_I love you,_ Ra."

Tak kubalas pernyataan itu, namun kuberikan senyumku sebagai jawabnya. Selama semenit kemudian aku tenggelam dalam pelukan erat Naruto. Begitu hangat dan nyaman, rasa hangat mengisi seketika relung hatiku. Rasa bahagia meresap jua, terasa begitu menenangkan. Sesuatu yang ajaib, mungkinkah ini deskripsi bahagia yang selalu kuidamkan?

Semoga.

Aku sampai di kantor pada menit-menit terakhir sebelum pukul delapan tepat. Fiuh, untung saja! Kalau tidak gara-gara Nagisa yang merengek minta kutunggui di kelas TK nya, mungkin aku bisa datang lebih cepat hari ini. Akhirnya setelah 20 menit untuk meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, plus janji bahwa aku dan Naruto akan tiba di rumah ketika makan malam, aku bisa juga sampai tepat waktu di kantorku Akatsuki _enterprise_—terselamatkan dari omelan Pak Sasori, kepala bagian yang super disiplin itu.

Baru saja aku masuk ke bagian _marketing_—tempat ku bekerja, Pak Sasori langsung memulai _briefing_ untuk membagi bagian kami untuk rapat-rapat hari ini. Sembari menyeruput _long black coffee_-nya, dia membaca kertas _print out_ daftar perusahaan yang akan kami 'hadapi' hari ini.

"Pagi semua, langsung saja saya bagi bagian-bagiannya.." ujarnya tergesa-gesa, seakan akan ada meteor yang siap menjatuhinya jika dia bicara perlahan sedikit. "Untuk Lee dan Shino, kalian coba pasarkan kembali produk pada Tuan Jiraiya, jangan lupa berikan presentasi yang terbaru, ingat yang terbaru! Karena presentasi kalian yang lama itu benar-benar payah!"

Aku dan rekan sejawat kompak memutar bola mata, ya ya, bos kami memang galak.

"..lalu Temari dan Shikamaru, kalian ke Konoha Tower. Persiapkan semua strategi dengan baik, lawan kalian kali ini cukup berat. Hyuuga Inc. Kalian tahu, mereka sering menang _tender_!"

"Terakhir, kau yang paling susah Sakura..." ujar Pak Sasori sembari mengernyit ketika membaca tugas yang akan beliau berikan kepadaku. Jelas aku yang paling sulit disini, semuanya berpasangan dalam menghadapi klien, sementara aku? Hah, sial benar, si Ino-_pig_ tak datang hari ini! Katanya ada urusan keluarga dengan Sai. Huuh, mereka sih paling bermesraan saja kerjanya. "Kau akan menghadapi klien yang tangguh kali ini..."

"Siapa pak?" tanyaku penasaran—seberapa hebat reputasi perusahaan yang akan kuhadapi ini sih?

"Uchiha Corp." Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar nama perusahaan yang baru saja disebut itu. Uchiha, _Kami_, nama itu... kenapa tiba-tiba hadir kembali? "dan kali ini yang mewakilinya adalah salah satu pewarisnya langsung, yang lulusan Universitas di Perancis, namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

Ini tidak mungkin. Katakan, ini semua bohong kan? Aku, ini maksudnya aku akan bertemu Sasuke? Tidak, ini semua lelucon. Pemuda itu telah pergi, menghilang. Dan tiba-tiba rapat akan begitu saja mempertemukan kami begitu?

"...jadi pastikan kau mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik.. Sakura? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Pak Sasori. "Sakura?!"

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dengan panggilan Pak Sasori, hampir saja pikiranku berkelana kemana-mana. "B-baik, Pak. Saya mengerti.."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu _briefing_ hari ini sekian saja, kalian segera cek bahan yang akan kalian presentasikan, kemudian segera berangkat."

Dalam beberapa detik, Pak Sasori dan yang lain telah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Aku pun berusaha mempersiapkan bahan rapat ku hari ini, tetapi nama itu terus berputar-putar dalam benakku. Berbagai kenangan manis dan juga pahit terbersit kembali, membuat jantungku berdebar begitu keras. Rasa gesilah dan takut segera menyelimutiku. Namun semangat dan tak sabar juga ada disana. Kenyataan itu yang begitu menyentak benakku,

Aku akan kembali bertemu Sasuke.

**still TBC !**

* * *

_another stressed fic to publish ! rawwr, SUSAH banget mamen dilanjutin. please bring me a good review, give me a suggest or prediction to make me feel ! thanksie :) please do me a favor._**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**standard warning applied. OOC / Typos. Excessive in some part.**

**ENJOY ! :D**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : ONCE AGAIN  
**

"Kamu terlambat _lagi_, Ra." Ujar Naruto ketika mendapati sang istri yang baru saja ditemuinya setelah seharian. Di meja makan sudah terhidang berbagai makanan yang terlihat begitu menggugah selera. Hanya saja makanan itu sekarang sudah mendingin. "Nagisa sampai ketiduran nungguin kamu."

Sang wanita yang berambut pink pun menilik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 21.45. Ah, Ya Tuhan. Dia melupakan janjinya yang akan pulang tepat waktu agar dapat makan malam dengan keluarganya ini. "Ya ampun, Nar. Aku lupa!" ungkapnya dengan nada menyesal. "Tapi kalian udah makan duluan kan? Kamu udah ajak Nagisa makan kan?"

Lelaki berambut jabrik kuning itu hanya menghela napas lelah, "Kamu tahu sendiri kan? Dia nggak akan mau makan kalau nggak ada kamu." Ujar Naruto. "Memang kamu dari mana saja sih? Udah seminggu ini kamu pulang terlambat terus."

Ragu berkata sejujurnya, wanita itu merasa perlu mengarang suatu cerita. Tapi toh otaknya buntu jua. Banyak kepalsuan yang telah dia lontarkan pada sang suami, menutupi hal yang sebenarnya, membuat dirinya kehilangan akal untuk kembali berdusta. Tiba-tiba sebuah getar dan bunyi _ringtone_ keluar dari _smartphone_ wanita itu. Sakura segera meminta waktu sejenak dari sang suami, buru-buru dikeluarkan ponsel tersebut, sepertinya waktu sedang berpihak kepadanya. Bahkan diberinya sedikit kesempatan untuk mencari ide ceritanya sembari menilik ponselnya.

Atau, tidak.

Pesan yang tertera dalam ponsel justru lebih mematikan idenya,

**Sudah sampai rumah? Jangan lupa, besok sore di **_**coffee shop**_**.**

**[sender : sasuke]**

Mata zamrud wanita itu terangkat dari layar ponselnya, menatap wajah lelaki jabrik kuning yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya. Tatapan wanita itu menyorotkan keraguan, pun kegelisahan. Tatapan itu sudah sering dilancarkan oleh Sakura, dan Naruto bukannya tak sadar akan semuanya. Dia sadar benar, ada sesuatu diantara mereka sedari beberapa minggu lalu.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto singkat, menatap lurus Sakura.

Kali ini sang wanita yang menghindari bertemu pandang dengan mata lelaki dihadapannya, bola matanya pun bergerak-gerak tak jenak. Bisa saja Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun hatinya terus memaksa berkata tidak. Mengingat ingat akan kejadian tempo hari, semakin buat hatinya ragu.

•••

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Rapat bersama klien Uchiha baru saja berakhir, meski belum menghasilkan sebuah kesepakatan kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dan Akatsuki _enterprise_. Tak disangka rapat mereka memakan waktu cukup lama. Rapat diadakan ketika mentari masih berada di titik tertinggi, berakhir ketika sang pemilik hari telah berguling condong ke arah barat.

Sakura menghela napas lega mengetahui rapatnya berjalan lancar. Lebih lega lagi karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak mendapati batang hidup sang klien utamanya yang bernama Sasuke itu. Yang menghadiri rapat hanya beberapa karyawan dan bukanlah sang bos itu sendiri. Hatinya tenang, tapi toh dia tak dapat menolak adanya kekecewaan dalam batinnya. Sudah mati-matian dia menata hatinya untuk bertemu kembali dengan pemuda masa lalunya itu, tapi ternyata tak guna juga.

"Err, Nona Uzumaki..." panggil salah seorang karyawan Uchiha Corp. Nona katanya? Yang benar saja, apakah orang ini salah membaca CV nya atau bagaimana? Baru saja Sakura ingin melontarkan protes, pemuda berkemeja putih itu lantas kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Tuan besar Fugaku dan Tuan muda Sasuke menanti anda di ruang direktur."

Wanita pink itu menautkan alisnya, Sasuke menantinya? Dan lagi, sampai Fugaku Uchiha pun menantinya? Pertanyaan mulai berlalu lalang dalam benaknnya. Tetapi dia tak ingin menahan penasarannya lebih lama, segera diucapkannya terima kasih pada lelaki kemeja putih itu, kemudian dengan segera melangkah ke arah ruang direktur yang telah ditunjukkan oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Wanita ini yang bernama Sakura?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu kepada lelali muda disebelahnya ketika baru saja Sakura dipersilakan masuk. "Diluar dugaan, Sasuke. Matamu jeli juga."

Sakura masih menatap bingung kedua lelaki dihadapannya, belum sempat pula wanita itu melontarkan keheranannya, lelaki yang lebih muda menyela. "Ya Ayah, dia adalah Sakura." Ujarnya sopan, sungguh berbeda dengan yang dulu dikenal Sakura.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ditatapnya wanita itu seksama, kemudian tersenyum puas. "Tak kusangka wanita pilihanmu sangat cantik, Sasuke. Dia sempurna." Puji Fugaku kembali. Raut wajah Sakura bertambah aneh pula, wanita pilihan? Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya semua ini? "Katakan nak, kau lulusan universitas mana?"

"Ng.. Universitas Konoha, Pak." Jawab Sakura ragu.

Sekali lagi Fugaku menangguk mengerti. "Bagus, itu Universitas terbaik di negeri kan?" ujar Fugaku dengan nada senang. "dan lagi, nak, panggil aku Ayah, jangan pak lagi."

Kontan mata Sakura membulat, "A-ayah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi menantuku kan?" lelaki paruh baya itu semakin cerah binar wajahnya. Kontras sekali dengan raut wajah Sakura yang semakin aneh, segera ditatapnya lelaki muda di belakang Fugaku itu tajam. Sasuke memberi tanda agar Sakura menutup mulutnya sejenak. "Baiklah, Sasuke, Sakura. Ayah tinggal dulu, kalian bicaralah."

Sejurus kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu melangkah keluar ruangan, tinggalah sepasang mantan kekasih itu berhadapan. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke, tak ada yang berubah dari sosok tersebut. Ketampanannya masih begitu sempurna, pembawaannya tetap tenang dan tak banyak bicara, masih juga serius dan terkesan _cool_. Mustahil, dengan hati yang pernah dibuat merana akibatnya, Sakura masih merasakan debar kecil dalam hatinya. Meski begitu, sebisa mungkin dia menghindari temu pandang sang lelaki itu. Jujur, dia tak ingin ada kontak apapun lagi dengan lelaki ini.

Sudah cukup kan dirinya tersakiti?

"Lama tak jumpa, Sakura." Ujar lelaki itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, bisa-bisanya lelaki ini bersikap begitu tenang. Hilang ingatan atau bagaimana? "Tak kusangka kau bisa diterima bekerja di Akatsuki _enterprise_. Kau beruntung Sakura, Akatsuki perusahaan bergengsi."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya menyusul rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba merayapi hatinya, menatap sikap pemuda itu yang masih begitu tenang. "Langsung saja, Sasuke. Apa maksud semuanya tadi?" ungkap Sakura. "dan lagi, menantu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Nampaknya 5 tahun cukup untuk merubahmu," komentar lelaki muda itu santai, tak terbawa wanita dihadapannya yang terkesan panik. Beranjak lelaki itu menilik kembali sebuah kertas berisi identitas klien dari Akatsuki _enterprise_ ini. Sakura Uzumaki. Sebuah seringai tak nyaman muncul dari bibirnya. "dan juga nama belakangmu, Uzumaki, benar?"

Refleks dirinya mengepal erat tangan kanannya, muncul keinginan untuk menengelamkan jari manis yang terlingkar oleh cincin emas perkawinannya. Namun kala itu juga dia tersadar, kenapa malah dia ingin menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah menikah? "Ya, aku dan Naruto memang sudah menikah."

Batin Sasuke tergelak, tapi sama sekali tak ada perubahan dari wajahnya. Tak disangka, lima tahun dia tak kembali ke Konoha. Nama itu-itu lagi yang ditemuinya. Naruto Uzumaki? Bikin geli saja. Tak disangka pemuda jabrik yang dahulu dikenalnya sebagai salah satu teman seangkatan paling berisik itu, telah menikahi wanita yang dulu menjadi salah satu kekasihnya. Bisa dikatakan mendengar pernyataan tersebut membuat dirinya sedikit kecewa. Dia kembali untuk mengambil wanita ini, bukannya merebut istri orang.

"Kenapa memangnya?" lanjut Sakura ketika hampir semenit penuh dalam diam.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, dia justru beranjak menuju pojok _bar_ pribadinya. "Duduklah," ujarnya mempersilakan, sembari menuangkan kopi ke dalam dua cangkir putih. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Lelaki itu lantas menyodorkan secangkir kopi pada wanita yang masih belum juga duduk itu. Sementara lelaki itu sendiri menghirup kopinya sendiri dan duduk di kursi besar 'direktur' yang kini menjadi miliknya.

Sakura masih menatap lelaki yang malah asik dengan kopinya itu heran, "Kita bisa selesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Katakan saja apa maksudnya semua ini, lantas aku bisa pergi." Ujarnya berusaha setegas dan sesingkat mungkin.

"Sudah kubilang, ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Ulang Sasuke jauh lebih tegas dan menghakimi. "_Séreiusement _**(1)**_, _Sakura. Duduklah dahulu."

Jantungnya kian berdebar kencang, menerka apapun yang akan dihadapinnya pada menit-menit kedepan jika terus bersama dengan sang mantan kekasih ini. Tapi toh akhirnya dia duduk jua di kursi hitam yang terletak tepat didepan meja Sasuke. Dia duduk dalam diam, tak juga ditatapnya wajah lelaki itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya lelaki itu singkat, mengawali pembicaraan panjang.

Seperti mantra rupanya, tapi toh mereka berdua berbicara panjang lebar. Bercerita kembali apa yang terjadi dalam lima tahun terakhir, melontarkan apapun yang ada dalam diri mereka setelah sekian lama. Cerita dominan berkutat pada bagaimana hidup sang wanita, karena tentu lelaki punya hidup sempurna sebagaimana mestinya―melanjutkan studi di universitas terpandang di Perancis, mendapatkan IP 4 koma sekian, mengantarkan keluar dari naungan studi dengan sertifikat sarjana dan toga.

Berbeda dengan wanita. Memang hidupnya yang sekarang bahagia, hanya saja tak selurus jembatan nasib. Perlahan kisah meluncur dari bibirnya, banyak pahit terungkap. Jatuh bangun dirinya akan hidup, dimana dirinya harus mengemis segala izin dari para orang tua, tapi toh ditolak jua terucap disana. Cerita berujung pada sebuah akhir bahwa wanita itu menikahi lelaki lain.

Lelaki _raven_ itu kini baik mampus, sama seperti ketika awal wanita itu mengenalnya di awal semester pertama kulihannya. Lelaki itu mendengarkan semua cerita itu dengan seksama, memasang tampan prihatin. Benar prihatin, terutama ketika sadar dirinyalah penyebab wanita itu menderita. Tapi tiliklah barang sedikit dari pandangan lelaki itu, bukan maksud dirinya minggat dari Konoha dan membuat hidup makin susah dipikul wanita ini. Dia hanya menuruti segala ingin keluarganya.

Dan jangan salahkan dirinya pula telah menjadi makhluk keparat tak punya hati, nama besar yang disandangnya dan didikan keluarga yang telah begitu tajam membuat hidupnya buta cinta. Yang dia tahu hanya bersenang-senang dan segala urusan harga diri tinggi keluarga beres; entah bagaimana caranya.

Akibat keluarganya pula, kali ini dia harus kembali ke Konoha. Menjalankan bisnis keluarga, mencari kembali sejejak cinta lama yang jujur tak pernah terasa olehnya, mencari gadis lama itu untuk dikawininya, menuntaskan tanggung jawab yang tertunda selama lima tahun, dan mempersembahkan seorang pewaris di keluarga terpandang ini, karena ketidakmampuan sang pewaris utama―Itachi Uchiha, menghasilkan anak.

Apa yang dia lakukan jika ternyata gadis lama itu telah menikah dengan orang lain?

"Lantas bagaimana dengan..." Sasuke memotong kalimatnya, berusaha bersiap sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...anak kita? Dia masih hidup bukan? Maksudku, kau tak jadi menggugurkannya kan?"

Sakura menatap wajah dihadapannya dengan air mata yang siap tumpah dari kedua bola matanya. Segera pula dialihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, menunduk. Bagaimanapun pertanyaan itu masih terlalu menyiksa baginya untuk dijawab. Kenyataan bahwa dia gagal merawat anak mereka itu menyakitkan, "Aku terpaksa..." ujarnya getir. "'dia' berada diluar kandungan, dan... dan..."

Oh Tuhan, wanita itu tak sanggup lagi membendung tangis. Mengingat betapa pedihnya kenangan yang dia punya ketika kehamilan pertamanya itu memasuki bulan ketiga. Sakit bukan main selalu menjamah janinnya, sekali itu dia pingsan, dan pemuda yang baru saja menjadi suaminya itu membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Saat itu, dokter mendiagnosis kehamilannya diluar kandungan, dan harus segera digugurkan karena jika tidak akan bersifat membahayakan. Hal itu jelas memukul hati rapuh Sakura. Dia merasa kemelut kehidupan seakan tak henti menimpanya, baru sejenak dia merasakan tenang pasca menikah dan mulai menata kembali kehidupannya, ternyata nasib tak main-main mencobanya. Masih diberinya lagi penderitaan yang harus dia hadapi. Jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana pisau operasi merenggut denyut kehidupan sang janin yang belum bernyawa itu. Sakit betul, tak hanya fisik, tapi juga mentalnya.

Tangis serasa takkan berhenti mengucur dari mata zamrudnya, membuat lelaki _raven_ dihadapannya merasakan sesuatu perasaan tak enak juga. Canggung, tapi perlahan dia beranjak dari kursinya, tulus dia merangkul pundak wanita yang bergetar itu. "Maafkan aku, aku tak ada di saat-saat terberatmu." Bisik lelaki itu.

Perlahan tangis berubah jadi isak, nafasnya pun masih naik turun akibat kesedihan. Namun dia merasa nyaman. Wanita itu sungguh merasa seperti pulang ke rumah setelah tersesat begitu jauh, rasanya begitu benar dalam dekapan lelaki ini. Perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan, perasaan yang selalu dirindukannya dalam kurun waktu sekian lama.

"Izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku, Sakura. Menikahlah denganku." Rajuk Sasuke begitu pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk wanita itu mendengar. Tak tahu apakah ini tulus atau bukan, yang jelas rasa bahagia menyeruak dalam batin Sakura. "keluargaku menginginkanku untuk segera mencari pendamping, dan kau lah satu-satunya yang kuharapkan menjadi pendampingku."

Susah bagi Sakura mempercayai apa yang telah diucapkan pemuda itu, tetapi lebih sulit lagi menahan kebahagiaan yang kini melandanya. Kata-kata itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ia ingin dengar dari lelaki ini. Lelaki ini adalah yang selalu dia inginkan, betapapun busuknya dirinya. Perlahan jarak diantara mereka berkurang, nafas bertemu nafas, seiring pula dengan bibir yang bertemu bibir. Mereka bersatu, ciuman itu melenyapkan pikul derita yang selalu membebani sang wanita.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pilu. Ini salah, semuanya salah. Lelaki ini memang kembali, dan itu yang dia inginkan. Tapi kini dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, dia sudah terikat sebuah tali pernikahan. Dia tak boleh merasakan debar dosa yang kini menghampirinya. "I-ini tidak benar, aku sudah... ini tidak benar Sasuke, aku tidak boleh..."

"Apakah semua ini terasa tidak benar?" ujar Sasuke menatap kembali wanita itu dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. "Katakan, Sakura, apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang masih begitu mencintai lelaki ini, apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun dia telah menyakitinya. Konyol memang, tapi kalau sudah masalah hati begini, siapa hendak punya kuasa?

"A-aku, masih... aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya dalam pedih. Cinta telah mempermainkannya, begitu dalam. Hingga rasanya hatinya tak dapat membedakan mana luka, mana bahagia. "Tapi, aku sudah menikah, dan kamu... pasti bakal nyakitin aku lagi..."

"Aku tak ingin munafik. Aku mungkin bakal nyakitin kamu lagi," ujar lelaki itu mendekap tubuh Sakura. "Aku benar buta tentang cinta, maka aku ingin kau yang membimbingku..." lanjutnya merasakan tubuh Sakura yang masih bergetar melawan tangisnya. "...bisakah, Sakura?"

Wanita itu rasanya ingin menjerit dalam tangisnya, menyerah dalam segala frustasinya. Ikatan dengan pemuda jabrik disana pun masih mengikatnya, namun kenyataan perasaannya masih begitu kuat di dalam lelaki ini. Hatinya dirajam pilu, toh setelah menghela nafas, dia menangguk sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Aku bersedia..."

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

**•••**

"Siapa, Sakura?" ulang Naruto ketika beberapa detik telah berlalu.

Sudah beberapa hari, tepatnya dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sakura masih belum juga mengatakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jujur, dia tak ingin membuat hati lelaki ini terluka jika dia hanya diam saja. Namun bisikan hati tetap menyuruhnya untuk bungkam, dan mengatakan kebohongan lain.

"Klien," jawab Sakura akhirnya, tak sepenuhnya dusta memang―Sasuke memang kliennya bukan? Dengan segera kemudian, dia berpaling meraih sebuah gelas. Dia segera mengisinya dengan air putih dan menegak habis isinya, sepertinya berdusta sudah membuatnya larut dalam dahaga.

Naruto tak percaya begitu saja, meski kenyataannya dia ingin mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Dia berusaha mempercayai apapun yang diucapkan oleh istrinya, dasar hubungan yang baik adalah dengan saling percaya bukan? "Siapa klien-mu?" tanya lelaki itu akhirnya, tetap berusaha meniadakan nada kecurigaan disana. "Kulihat kau selalu sibuk dengan klien-mu, siapa memangnya?"

"Ng.. itu.." Sakura seperti sulit untuk berkata-kata, disinikah ujung segala kamuflase yang telah dia ciptakan? Sungguh, hatinya tak kuasa berbuat dosa lagi. Dia sudah berlumur dosa asmara, tak ingin lagi menambahnya dengan kepingan-kepingan dusta yang selalu terucap. "..klien itu.."

"Ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak sabar, tapi seketika dia tertegun dengan nama yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**TBC**

* * *

**(1) adalah bahasa perancis, jika di inggris kan berarti : Seriously**

_wao, saya kaget bisa meng-update chapternya secepat ini ! hehe, bahagia deh ^^ buat siapapun yang review, makasih banyak ! *hugz*_

_please gimme a review !_

**edited at 21.12.10 for some warning and A/N needs**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**standard warning applied. OOC. typo. so many sadness thingy here. if you don't like, don't read. **

**Enjoy ! Read and Reviews pretend that you love this story.  
**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

* * *

Some scene was inspired from

**Love, the novel © Moammar Emka, 2008**

* * *

"Kulihat kau selalu sibuk dengan klien-mu, siapa memangnya?"

"Ng.. itu...klien itu.."

"Ya?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

**CHAPTER 7 : DESKRIPSI BAHAGIA**

**.**

**.**

Terkejut bukan main Naruto mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Sakura. Pandangan matanya menyorotkan rasa ketidakpercayaan, sungguh dia sudah hampir melupakan nama laknat yang telah membuat hidup wanita yang dicintainya ini sengsara. Kini nama itu kembali, sebagai klien dari istrinya? Gila, yang seperti ini jelas tidak benar. Lelaki itu merasakannya—ya, siapa juga tak merasa? Pasti ada kamuflase didalamnya!

"Tidak..." ujar lelaki itu akhirnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, mata safirnya masih menatap jelas Sakura. "kena—kenapa bisa dia jadi klien mu? Apa-apaan ini, Ra?"

Sakura menelan ludah, sepertinya baru saja dia menegak habis isi gelasnya, namun kenapa tenggorokannya masih terasa kering begini? "Ya... ya nggak salah kan kalo misal Sasuke jadi klien ku?" wanita itu mulai memberi alibi. "Toh dia juga hidup di dunia bisnis. Nggak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau aku ketemu dia pada suatu rapat?"

"Oke, kalian mungkin bisa ketemu dalam suatu rapat," Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "tapi harus sms-an juga tiap malam begitu?" Dia juga bukan tak sadar bahwa pesan singkat yang diselalu disembunyikan siapa pengirimnya oleh Sakura itu kerap hadir pada malam-malam mereka. Kini _smartphone _itu sudah menjadi teman setia sang istri. Hampir setiap saat, ponsel itu bergetar, menandakan sms yang masuk. Padahal, sebagai seseorang yang sudah hidup selama 5 tahun dengannya, Naruto tahu benar bahwa Sakura bukanlah seorang yang hobi membicarakan bisnis dalam pesan singkat.

"Kami nggak membicarakan apa-apa." Sakura berusaha menegaskan, berakting sebagus mungkin. Duh, Tuhan. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk jujur kali ini akan benar-benar menyulitkan. Err, apa lebih baik sedikit berskenario? "cuma sebatas rekan kerja, kamu nggak perlu sekhawatir itu..."

"Nggak mungkin aku nggak khawatir, Ra. Dia itu Uchiha! _The almighty Uchiha_." Naruto menambah penekanan pada ketiga kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. "Ini semua mungkin kamuflasenya. Dia bisa saja 'kan meminta atasan kamu untuk sengaja mempertemukan kalian? Dan... coba katakan padaku, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan selama pertemuan kalian?"

"Bisnis." Desis Sakura memantapkan nada bicaranya. "Nar, kekhawatiran kamu itu berlebihan, nggak beralasan."

"Ra, kamu lupa? Si brengsek itu mantan pa—"

"Aku kenal siapa dia!" potong Sakura cepat. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. "Sudahlah! Aku capek, seharian kerja, pulang-pulang kamu malah ngajakin aku berantem!" Wanita itu langsung beringsut menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

•••

Pukul 01.20 dinihari, tertera jelas angkanya di meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Sepasang suami istri tengah terbaring dikasur mereka, saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Sang suami masih terjaga dari tidurnya, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sementara sang istri kini memejamkan matanya, namun kesadarannya masih jua terjaga.

Pertengkaran mereka beberapa jam lalu masih begitu membekas dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Aksi saling diam pun juga masih dilancarkan. Tak ada satu dari mereka yang membuka mulut, menggeser ego dan segala gengsi untuk meminta maaf.

Perlahan Naruto membalik arah tidurnya, menatap nanar punggung Sakura. Dalam hati, dirinya merasa bersalah juga telah begitu curiga kepada istrinya itu. Ah, mungkin saja benar apa yang dikata Sakura. Mungkin saja kekhawatirannya benar berlebihan. Toh semua sudah berubah kan? Sakura yang sekarang adalah istrinya, lima tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian nista yang telah mengubah seluruh hidup Sakura, hidupnya. Dan mereka kini berbahagia.

_Bahagia_.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pertama kali beraksi. Diletakkan tangannya ke pinggang sang wanita perlahan, berusaha mendekap tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Menghirup perlahan aroma tubuh wanita berambut pink itu, kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga kirinya, "Maafin aku, Ra..."

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura justru melepaskan diri secara teratur dari dekapan sang suami. "Aku ngantuk, besok saja bicaranya."

Lelaki itu nampak kecewa dengan reaksi sang istri, tetapi dia sama sekali tak memaksa kehendaknya. Dia akhirnya membiarkan wanitanya terlelap. Meyakinkan, bahwa masih ada malam lain untuk meminta maaf dan beradu asmara.

Tetapi sayang, _malam lain_ itu tak pernah ada.

•••

Menyusuri gerai-gerai pertokoan besar di sebuah mal besar di kota, seorang ayah, menggandeng tangan anak gadis semata wayangnya. Gadis cilik itu sudah bersiap mengenakan seragam balerinanya, rambut pirangnya pun telah digelung rapi. Dia nampak sangat manis dengan pakaian serba _pink_ itu.

"Ayah, kok kita kesini?" tanya Nagisa sembari mendonggakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah sang ayah dengan penuh keheranan. Jelas saja, sore ini seharusnya dia mengikuti kelas balet bersama Sanna, sepupunya. Namun entah kenapa sang ayah urung mengantarnya ke rumah sang tante seperti biasanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.47, padahal kelas balet sendiri dimulai pukul 15.00.

"Sebentar," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum, menenangkan sang gadis. Mereka berbelok, memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. Sejenak mereka mondar-mandir di depan meja kaca yang memajang berbagai macam bentuk kalung. Sudut mata Naruto menangkap salah satu kalung silver berliontin bintang yang bersinar diterpa cahaya lampu. Seketika lelaki itu menunjuk kalung bintang tersebut. "Nagisa, bagus tidak? Buat bunda..."

Gadis kecil itu tak menampakkan raut senang, dia justru kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke kalung-kalung lain yang di-_display_ di sana. Tiba-tiba dia berdecak senang, segera menarik lengan baju sang Ayah. "Yang itu...!"

Jemari mungil Nagisa menunjuk kalung berliontin bunga sakura berhias lima permata di tiap kelopak dan di bagian tengahnya. Naruto tersenyum menatap kalung pilihan anaknya itu, memang bagus sekali. Sederhana, namun terlihat mewah. "Bagus 'kan, Yah? Bunda pasti suka..."

"Iya, bagus sekali." Jawab sang lelaki sembari tertawa.

Naruto kini memanggil salah seorang penjaga toko, meminta mbak tersebut untuk membungkus kalung emas putih pilihan Nagisa itu. Setelah membayarnya, mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan mal, berkendara menuju ke rumah Ino untuk mengantar Nagisa les balet.

•••

Sebuah sore yang sempurna telah dilukiskan oleh Sang Pencipta kala itu, sebuah semburat warna senja yang belum jelas, ditambah langit biru dan awan-awan yang berjajar dengan warna seputih kapas menambah semarak keadaan yang begitu damai itu. Sepasang anak manusia, menatap keindahannya di balik jendela kaca besar milik sebuah café yang pengunjungnya didominasi oleh anak kuliahan itu.

"Kenapa kamu milih kita ketemuan di tempat ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menyapukan pandangan ke seisi café itu. Café yang sedikit banyak menjadi saksi bisu beberapa adegan bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Seperti kencan pertama dan peresmian hubungannya dengan seorang pacar pertama, dengan kata lain, pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kamu sudah nggak suka tempat ini?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Bukan begitu..." jawabnya. "A-aku, nggak nyangka kamu masih ingat tempat ini..."

Lelaki itu menyeruput _long-black coffee_ nya, "Perancis nggak bikin hilang ingatan, kok." Ujarnya singkat. "Mau coba? Besok kita _honeymoon _ke Perancis, sekalian kukenalkan sama _grandmére_."

Mau tak mau, wajah sang wanita kini memerah, merekahkah suatu senyuman. Bukan masalah Perancis, kata _'honeymoon'_ membuat pikirannya melayang. Membayangkan impian seumur hidupnya yang akan segera tercapai. Menikah, dengan seseorang yang selalu ada dalam mimpi terdalamnya, selalu berlarian dalam benaknya, menjadi fantasi gila dalam dirinya. Akan tetapi, dirinya pun telah terikat pernikahan. Hal itu tak boleh terlupakan dari ingatannya bukan?

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura perlahan, menatap minumannya yang masih belum tersentuh itu. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. "Kemarin... aku bertengkar dengan Naruto,"

Lelaki itu tak bergeming, mempersilakan sang wanita untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan diungkap selanjutnya.

"Aku berbohong... lagi... soal hubungan kita yang sebenarnya..." Sakura masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap wajah lelaki dihadapannya. "...tolong katakan, apa yang kita lakukan ini benar kan? Maksudku... yakinkan aku, ini semua, yang kita lakukan, benar adanya kan?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lelaki itu justru mengeluarkan sebuah stopmap hijau dan menaruhnya diatas meja dengan tenang. Sakura mengigiti bibirnya, membaca logo yang tercetak di stopmap hijau itu. Pengadilan Agama.

"Aku tak akan bilang apa yang kita lakukan ini benar atau salah," ungkap Sasuke kalem. "Semua tergantung perasaanmu, Sakura. Yang mengerti kau hanyalah dirimu sendiri. Coba rasakan, bahagia mana rasanya? Denganku, atau dengannya?"

Wanita berambut pink itu tertegun, sekali lagi terperangah dalam kegamangan. Bahagia, segala tentang bahagia tak pernah sempurna menghampirinya. Dan jujurlah, wahai indra perasa. Bahagia seperti apa yang tercecap selama bersama lelaki jabrik itu? pertanyaan itu takkan mungkin terjawab. Karena dia sendiri mungkin telah lupa, apa dan bagaimana deskripsi bahagia itu sendiri. Semua hilang, kala lelaki dihadapannya ini juga menghilang.

Lelaki _raven_ itu hanya menggeser letak stopmap hijau itu lebih dekat dengan sang wanita. "Suratnya sudah ku urus semua. Terserah, kau boleh gunakan atau batalkan."

Pandangan mata zamrud itu melekat erat pada lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Ragu merajainya sekali lagi, perlahan tangannya meraih stopmap itu. Membaca isinya perlahan. Tak butuh lima menit bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya. Angannya lantas menerawang jauh, berkelana tentang segala bayang lelaki jabrik kuning. Suatu sosok yang telah begitu baik, masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Menyayanginya setulus hati, berusaha membahagiakan, mencoba menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Tetapi sosoknya kalah. Ditebas habis cinta yang merasuk begitu keji dari lelaki _raven_ itu. Cintanya begitu biadab, mengesampingkan segala akal sehat dan batas nilai bernama kemanusiaan. Dilema besar hadir, dirajam dua pilihan kontras. Bertahan, selamat ditelan kegamangan teramat sangat, atau bergerak, melangkah ke dunia baru yang penuh ketidakpastian, namun meraih asa seumur hidup yang tertunda.

"Antarkan aku pulang, Sas." Pintanya setelah terdiam dalam jeda pikiran beberapa saat. Menggenggam erat stopmap hijau nya. "Biar nanti aku yang bicara dengan Naruto."

Maka sebuah seringai muncul di wajah lelaki itu.

•••

Gadis cilik itu baru saja akan memasuki rumah tantenya ketika dia berpaling pada sang ayah yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Oh iya," ujar Nagisa sembari menepuk keningnya. "Kenapa Ayah membelikan bunda kalung? Bunda ulang tahun?"

Naruto tergelak, kemudian menjawab singkat. "Tidak, kok..."

"Terus, kenapa Bunda dibeliin kado?" tanya Nagisa dengan raut wajah heran.

'_Karena Ayah ingin minta maaf...'_ alasan sebenarnya hanya dapat terjawab dalam hati lelaki tersebut. Cepat-cepat dilemparkan sebuah senyum kembali pada Nagisa. "Ayah cuma mau kasih kejutan buat Bunda." Jawabnya. "Oh iya, nanti malam kita makan diluar juga, bagaimana?"

"Bener Ayah?! Asyik!" gadis itu terlonjak girang. "Bener ya Ayah? Kita makan bertiga ya? Nagisa udah kangen makan bertiga sama Ayah sama Bunda..."

"Iya..." ujar Naruto. "Sudah sana, les yang benar. Jangan nakal ya! Salam buat tantemu."

"Iya, Ayah. _Bye,_"

"_Bye,"_

Naruto kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, menatap kembali kalung yang baru saja dibelinya. Sempurna, kalung ini pasti dapat menjadi hadiah yang sempurna bagi istrinya. Dia akan minta maaf malam ini, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Benar begitu kan?

•••

"Rumahmu kosong?" tanya Sasuke ketika memasuki rumah kediaman Uzumaki yang memang sunyi senyap itu.

"Ya, sepertinya Naruto masih mengantar Nagisa. Hari ini jadwal dia les balet..." Sakura memberi kesimpulan ketika tadi mendapati garasi kosong, tak ada sedan hitam yang biasanya mendiami tempat tersebut. Sedikit lega, karena menyadari Naruto tak ada ditempat. Paling tidak, masalah 'itu' dapat dibicarakan empat mata saja. Tanpa harus ada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu segera saja kemasi barangmu." Ujar Sasuke setengah memerintah. "Jadi setelah kau bicara dengan _suamimu_, kau bisa langsung pindah ke tempatku."

Sakura tertegun. Hendak menyanggah, tetapi bingung apa yang dapat dijadikan alibi. Katakan dia plin-plan, tapi kenyataan perasanya pun masih meragu tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya ini. "Se-secepat ini? Hari ini?!"

"Tentu saja, aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama berstatus sebagai kekasih gelap." Ungkap Sasuke dengan nada tak terbantahkan. "Ada apa, Sakura? Masih ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

"Ti...dak," Bola mata Sakura lantas memutar teratur, menjauhi sosok lelaki dihadapannya. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya, membuka sebuah koper besar. Perlahan, dia mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper tersebut.

Lelaki Uchiha itu mengikuti sang wanita ke kamar tidur utama. Dari pintu yang terbuka, mata _onyx_ nya menatap Sakura yang sedang mengemasi barangnya. Bukan bodoh, dia tentu dapat menangkap gelagat keraguan dari gestur tubuh wanita tersebut. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sembari menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

_Lil' trick may help?_

"Sakura," panggil lelaki itu dengan suara _husky_ andalannya yang selalu menggoda. Direngkuhnya perlahan punggung hampa itu, sehingga dada bidangnya dapat menghangatkan tubuh itu dengan sempurna.

"Y-ya?" tanya Sakura tergagap ketika grogi dengan segera membelenggu dirinya. Seperti yang sudah selalu dia rasakan ketika sang suami memeluknya dari belakang begini, sepotong memori akan selalu berulang pada benaknya. Disusul kemudian rasa sesak dalam dadanya akan menggebu-gebu, perasaan getir akan kehilangan pun hadir.

Tetapi tidak kali ini.

Pemuda dari perlintasan waktu itu kini telah kembali, dirinya yang kembali mengulang semua lintasan jejak-jejak hati. Mengembalikan denyut-denyut hati yang sekian lama mati suri, ditelan kehampaan tak pasti. Perasaan ini yang dicarinya, diharapnya. Perasaan yang dijaganya, putih, tunggal, abadi. Salahkan dia jika gejolak masa lalu nya tiba-tiba menerjang, menagih belaian kasih terbengkalai?

"Kau tahu, sudah lama kita tidak berdua begini..." bisiknya lembut, dengan suaranya yang masih juga dalam nada rendah itu. jangan salahkan wanita itu kalau detak jantungnya meningkat signifikan sekarang.

"Ng, i-iya..." jawab Sakura sekenanya, tubuhnya kali ini sedang benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Disatu sisi dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman, mereka ada dirumahnya sekarang. Tempat dimana dia tinggal satu atap dengan Naruto dan Nagisa. Bersama, sebagai satu keluarga. Di sisi lain, dia tak ingin kehilangan semua perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke. Dia ingin terus begini, bersama dengan lelaki ini, disentuhnya, disayangnya. Selamanya.

"S-Sas..." sela wanita itu cepat, sebelum akal sehatnya kian terbang karena sentuhan lelaki itu. "Ja-jangan disini... bagaimana kalau Naruto..."

"Dia sedang pergi," tukas Sasuke tegas. Sakura yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengucapkan nama itu ketika mereka berdua seperti ini, entah kenapa membuat amarahnya membuncah. Dia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dengan segera, membuat agar mereka saling berhadapan. "dan jangan pikirkan dia saat kita sedang bersama!"

Kaget, namun Sakura tak dapat berkutik lebih lanjut. Bibir merahnya sudah keburu dikunci oleh bibir dingin milik Uchiha muda itu. Sadar ataupun tidak, perlahan dirinya telah hanyut dalam ciuman itu. Dia yang semula diam saja, kini membalas pagutan mesra dari lelaki itu. Telah terlupa segala ragu wanita _pink_ itu, keduanya telah larut dalam sepenggal kebersamaan sarat makna.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Sakura dan Sasuke kontan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, tanpa dikomando sekalipun zamrud dan _onyx_ itu langsung membesar mendapati sosok yang menginterupsi ketunggalan mereka. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat pasi sekarang, cepat-cepat dia beringsut keluar dari dekapan Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri mematung, menatap Sakura dan Sasuke tak percaya. Tangannya masih belum jua melepas kenop pintu yang baru saja diputarnya, seakan menandakan kesadarannya yang mendadak hilang kala itu juga.

"Nar...!" sergah Sakura cepat, ingin memberi penjelasan.

Lelaki berambut jabrik kuning itu tak ingin mendengar apapun. Yang baru saja dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia melihat istrinya sedang berciuman mesra dengan lelaki lain. Masih adakah yang perlu dijelaskan?

"Kamu bilang kalian hanya rekan kerja. Dan aku percaya, Ra." Naruto mengulang pernyataan Sakura semalam. Pernyataan yang, meski sulit, tapi tetap dia percayai. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin memberi tanda besarnya rasa percaya yang dia miliki untuk wanita terkasihnya ini.

Sakura menunduk, tak dapat mengucap sepatah katapun. Perasaan bersalah segera menyelimutinya. Sementara Sasuke hanya dapat berdiri canggung, namun tetap berusaha menghilangkan gelagat salah tingkahnya. Wajah angkuhnya masih dipertahankan dengan jelas.

"Tapi ternyata yang aku percayai itu kebohongan besar!"

Kata-kata itu telak menyentuh hati Sakura, dia masih diam tak bereaksi. Sasuke kemudian menyentuh lengan wanita itu.

"Ra..."

"Kamu lebih baik pulang sekarang!" perintah Sakura cepat. Lelaki itu masih mematung, tak disangka nada bicaranya berubah keras. Masih mencari-cari alasan untuk tetap tinggal, tapi wanita itu keburu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "_Please,_ biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya!" Sakura meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh, matanya yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu menatap lelaki _raven_ itu dengan penuh harap.

Sang Uchiha akhirnya mengalah. Namun tak ingin telak, dengan segera dia menambahkan, "Aku tunggu kamu di mobil."

Sakura tak menjawab, matanya mengikuti tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan melangkah pergi itu. Tepat ketika Naruto dan Sasuke berselisipan, keduanya terdiam sejenak. Saling melempar tatapan tajam, kemudian berakhir dengan bunyi pintu yang ditutup Sasuke.

Keluarnya sang Uchiha ternyata sama sekali tak mengurangi ketegangan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Naruto tetap tak bergerak sesentipun, namun matanya masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan misterius yang tak tertebak.

Sakura tak berani menatap balik mata safir itu. Masih menunduk, dia yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Aku... nggak tau harus menjelaskan darimana..."

"Kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku?" sergah Naruto, langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"A-aku... aku..."

"Atau kamu memang tidak pernah mencintaiku?!"

Sakura tak kuat lagi membendung air mata yang telah mengaburkan total pengelihatannya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam pilu. "Aku nggak tahu, Nar..."

Naruto serasa lemas, tapi mati-matian dia pertahankan untuk tetap berdiri. Sakit yang sekian tahun lalu menjamahnya kini hadir kembali. Kali ini jauh lebih parah. "Apa kurangku dari dia?" tanyanya dengan nada lelah, kini matanya tak lagi menatap Sakura. Jujur, melihat wanita itu menangis begitu hanya menambah luka hatinya. "Apa yang tak bisa ku berikan, Sakura? Kenapa kau memilihnya?"

Wanita _pink_ itu berusaha menghapus tangisnya. Diantara sesegukan, dia berusaha memberi alasan. "Semua yang kamu berikan itu lebih dari cukup, Nar. Dan aku berterima kasih atas semuanya..."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Lantas apa sebenarnya masalah kita, Ra?!"

Giliran Sakura yang kini terduduk lemas di kasur mereka. Tangisnya kembali turun, nafasnya pendek-pendek.

"Kita menikah... karena kesalahan yang aku buat, Nar. Aku nggak pernah ngerti apa yang sebenarnya telah kita lakukan itu benar atau salah. Aku masuk kedalam dunia yang benar-benar baru. Sendirian, tanpa orang tua, tanpa siapapun. Membuat aku nggak tahu lagi seperti apa itu bahagia..."

"Tapi kamu mempunyai aku, Ra!" tegas Naruto. "Aku selalu ada untuk kamu, disamping kamu. Apa kamu nggak pernah menyadarinya?"

"Aku tahu, Nar! Tapi aku selalu merasa sendiri jika... jika..." kalimat Sakura terhenti, tangis keburu menyergah dirinya. Air matanya terlanjur turun membasahi wajahnya, tapi dia kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya lirih. "...tanpa Sasuke..."

Tak terelakkan sakitnya hati Naruto. Bagi Sakura memang hanya lelaki itu, tak ada yang lain lagi. Harusnya sejak awal dia tahu, ketetapan hati gadis waktu itu masih sama. Lelaki itu, Uchiha itu, masih terpatri dalam hati Sakura. Sama sekali tak ada tempat baginya untuk memasuki perasaan sang wanita, dahulu maupun kini.

Lelaki jabrik kuning itu menghela napas, "Ada yang menunggumu di dalam mobil,"

"Nar..." panggil Sakura lelah.

"Pergi!" bentak Naruto cepat.

Sakura menatap Naruto, keduanya saling membisu. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya, dengan cepat dia membuka dan menutup pintu kamar mereka. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar rumahnya, kala itu pula dia menjumpai sosok yang tak disangka.

"Lho, Sakura? Mau kema—kamu nangis?!" pekik Ino memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang basah dengan air mata.

"Bunda... kenapa nangis?" Nagisa ikutan bertanya menatap ibunya yang sedang bersedih itu.

Sakura sudah cukup lelah, dia tak ingin menjelaskan apapun lagi. Segera dia melewati keduanya, berlari menuju mobil milik Sasuke yang masih dihuni oleh pemiliknya itu.

_Bruakkk!_

Tiba-tiba suara menggelegar menginterupsi kebingungan Ino dan Nagisa. Suara itu berasal dari kamar tidur milik Naruto. Sang gadis yang kaget bukan main segera menghambur ke pintu kamar tersebut. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu sambil berteriak memanggil sang ayah.

"Ayah!" seru Nagisa keras.

Dari dalam kamar, Naruto hanya menjerit histeris, penuh pilu. Rasa kesal, kecewa, dan sakit hatinya memuncak. Nafasnya naik turun, menatap foto-foto, perhiasan, alat-alat _make up_ yang berjatuhan akibat emosinya tadi. Dia jatuh terduduk, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam bisu. Tangannya menjambak-jambak wambut jabriknya, frustasi.

Tak dapat respon, Nagisa yang diliputi kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya itu semakin keras memanggil ayahnya yang ada di dalam kamar, tangannya pun kini menggedor-gedor pintu semakin kuat.

"Ayaah!" Nagisa memutar kenop pintu kamar ayahnya dengan cepat, sekuat tenaga. Namun pintu itu tak jua terbuka. "Ayahh, buka pintunyaa!"

Sang bibi segera cepat tanggap ketika melihat sang keponakan yang ikut berteriak histeris, ketakutan. Segera saja dia membimbing Nagisa menjauh dari kamar itu dan menenangkannya.

"Nagisa, sudah. Jangan nangis...!" ujar Ino mengusap kepala Nagisa.

"Tapi Ayah... Bunda..."

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, cuma ada sedikit masalah." Ino memeluk keponakannya. Nagisa masih menangis ketakutan. Namun gadis cilik itu jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dalam hati, Ino masih bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

**TBC**

* * *

_benar ku mencintaimuu ~, tapi tak beginiii_ ! _-PLAK! malah konser-_

_hoho, tapi jujur ya, lagu ini yang tergiang-ngiang dalam otak saya selama membuat chap ini. GELAK, saya bencibencibenci sama Sakura. HUH! -lho authornya siapa sih?- -gaploked- yasud. pokoknya Gomen saya updatenya lama. hehe, ada kemping, acara-acara sekolah, blablabla membuat saya harus menunda melanjutkan membuat lanjutannya, huhu. Sooh, gimana? masih kurang sedihkan chap ini? hihi. yasud pokoknya :  
_

_"disana gunung disini gunung. ditengah tengah ada perahu_

_readernya bingung, ladalah authornya tambah bingung. yang penting pada ripiu!"_

_konser lagi ahh..._

_kau khianati, kau dustai aku. kau curangi hatiii..._

_DAN AKU MENCINTAIMU !_

_hiksu! so sad :( -ditimpuk wajan, nyanyi2 sembarangan-  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**standard warning applied. OOC & typo. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**INGAT : Saya sama sekali tidak membashing chara apapun. cerita ini adalah fiksi, segala kesamaan baik nama, tempat, scene, ide, atau apapun hanyalah ketidaksengajaan belaka  
**

** Review?  
**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : BACK TO THE FUTURE**

Wanita berambut pink keluar dari mobil, menghela napas sembari menatap langit. Matahari telah tergelincir jauh, menutup lembaran sore mengharu biru, berganti dengan malam yang gelap polos. Tak ada pendar bintang ataupun sinar bulan. Langit tampak begitu kosong, dengan segala kelam yang semakin mencekam. Bola matanya kemudian berputar lelah menatap lurus bangunan dihadapannya. Di sebelah pintu depannya terpampang jelas plang besi. Dengan tulisan jelas terbaca : Kediaman Uzumaki.

Kediamannya.

Ya, ini masih rumahnya. Setidaknya, sampai detik ini dia masih menyandang nama Uzumaki. Sekali lagi menghela napas, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah itu. Perlahan dia memutar kenopnya, kemudian dia mendorong daun pintu.

Bola mata zamrud itu menyapu perlahan seisi rumahnya. Senyap, tak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruang tamu dan ruang televisi yang langsung dihadapinya itu. Seharusnya wanita itu tak merasa heran, memang seharusnya dalam tengah dinihari begini rumahnya sepi. Hanya saja, dia merasa tak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang tercipta di rumah ini.

Gontai, wanita itu berjalan menuju _coffee table_ di depan ruang televisi mereka. Dia menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan singkat :

.

"_Naruto / Sakura,_

_Nagisa sudah tidur. Tadi dia sempat panik dan ketakutan dengan kelakuan kalian, namun dia sudah berhasil kutenangkan. Ada apa? Kuharap, apapun masalah kalian, selesaikanlah tanpa pertengkaran. Jangan sampai Nagisa melihat kalian bertengkar lagi._

_-Ino-_

.

Sakura akhirnya jatuh terduduk di sofa merah beludru itu. Kepalanya serasa berputar, kala mengingat begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi seharian ini. Dia tertangkap basah berselingkuh, didepan mata suaminya sendiri. Dia menghancurkan hati suaminya, membuat anak semata wayangnya tersiksa dengan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan suaminya. Dia gagal, sebagai seorang istri, seorang ibu, ataupun seorang wanita.

Selang berapa menit, wanita itu memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya. Memasuki sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna _pale pink_ itu. Hal yang langsung ditemukannya adalah sosok gadis mungil yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pandang matanya berubah sayu, dia tersenyum dapat melihat wajah darah dagingnya yang tampak begitu damai dalam buaian alam mimpinya. Perlahan, dia mendekati gadis itu, kemudian membelai lembut rambut pirang sang gadis.

"Nagisa..." panggil Sakura lirih. "Bangun, sayang. Ini Bunda..."

"Nggh..." gadis itu nampak membuka matanya dengan berat hati, namun segera terpekik girang ketika mendapati siapa sosok yang membuatnya terjaga. "Bunda!" Nagisa langsung memeluk erat Bunda-nya, seakan mereka telah beberapa bulan terpisah. Gadis ini masih sangat kecil, dia membutuhkan sang bunda pada setiap saat.

"Bunda kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Nagisa polos. "Tadi juga waktu Bunda pergi, Bunda nangis kan? Bunda kenapa?"

Sakura segera menghentikan rentetan pertanyaan sang gadis cilik itu dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Nagisa. Sekali dia menengok panik ke arah pintu, takut-takut kalau Naruto menyadari kehadirannya akibat pekikan anak gadisnya yang cukup keras tadi.

"Nagisa ikut Bunda ya? Mau?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis cilik itu bingung.

"Memang kita mau kemana Bunda? Masih malam, Nagisa masih ngan—"

"Nanti Nagisa bisa ngelanjutin bobo di rumah Om Sasuke." Sakura segera memotong ucapan gadis itu, matanya masih bolak-balik antara gadis pirang ini dan daun pintu. Dia berpacu dengan waktu, yang dia inginkan adalah segera membawa Nagisa keluar rumah dan menyerahkan stopmap hijau yang masih digamitnya itu. Lantas segera keluar dari rumah ini. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Oom Sasuke?" tanya Nagisa heran mendengar sebuah nama asing.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Cepat, kita kemasi barang-barangmu. Yang penting-penting saja."

Sang Bunda segera mengambil sebuah koper berukuran sedang, sementara sang gadis cilik mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Dalam hati, Nagisa bingung juga akan kemana mereka sebenarnya. Namun sekalipun dia bertanya, sang Bunda tetap tak mau menjawab dan malah menyuruh dirinya untuk semakin cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Kala barang telah selesai, Sakura segera memakaikan jaket ke tubuh Nagisa. "Baiklah, ayo kita per—"

"Mau kemana kalian?" sebuah suara memotong ucapan Sakura. Refleks keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, Naruto sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap istri dan anaknya tajam. Lelaki itu dengan cepat melepas tangan Sakura dan Nagisa yang saling bertautan. "Nagisa, kembali tidur."

"T-tapi..."

"Ayah bilang TIDUR!" Naruto menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf, membuat sang gadis cilik kontan terlonjak. Wajar kalau kini dia ketakutan. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah mendengar sang ayah berteriak kepadanya sekasar itu. Dengan patuh dan setengah menahan tangis, akhirnya Nagisa melepas jaketnya dan beringsut kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Nar, kamu nggak perlu sekasar itu sama Nagisa!" ujar Sakura, namun perkataan itu tak digubris sang lelaki. Naruto justru segera melangkah pergi dari kamar itu. Sakura menghela napas lelah, sadar bahwa malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

"Bunda..." panggil Nagisa lirih.

Sakura berpaling pada anak semata wayangnya itu, memaksa sebuah senyum untuk disunggingkan. "Iya, sayang?"

"Ayah kenapa sih? Tadi sore waktu Bunda pergi tadi, Ayah teriak-teriak, nggak mau bukain Nagisa pintu. Sekarang, bentak-bentak Nagisa. Memang Nagisa salah apa?" tanya gadis pirang itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak apa-apa..." jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Mungkin Ayah lagi capek, makanya Nagisa jangan ganggu Ayah dulu."

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam selimutnya. "Bunda temenin Nagisa dulu sampai tidur ya..."

Wanita _pink_ itu menggangguk setuju, dia kemudian duduk di sisi kiri tempat tidur sang gadis sembari mengelus-elus rambut pirang itu perlahan. Dalam hatinya, sungguh dia merasa bersalah. Dia telah melibatkan Nagisa, melibatkan gadis yang masih begitu cilik ke dalam masalah hidupnya yang kian pelik. Pelik akibat dirinya pula. Ah, apa kiranya Tuhan masih akan memaafkan dosa cinta yang telah dirinya perbuat ini?

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Nagisa telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sakura tersenyum menatap malaikat kecilnya itu. Dikecupnya penuh sayang kening sang gadis cilik, kemudian dia beringsut meninggalkan kamar tersebut perlahan. Kini ada satu kamar lagi yang harus didatanginya, kamar yang telah sekian lama menjadi tempatnya menjalin asa dan merangkul perasaan. Kamar yang begitu berat baginya untuk dihadapi.

Dengan mata terpejam, wanita _pink_ itu akhirnya memutar kenop pintunya. Ketika dia membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah sosok lelaki jabrik kuning yang tengah duduk memunggunginya, menatap abstrak lantai kamar itu.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya Naruto tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura menutup pintu, namun sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah aku mulai," ujarnya perlahan. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak bergeming, membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa. Yah, memang respon yang bagaimana yang dia harapkan? Akhirnya wanita itu mengaduk tasnya, mengeluarkan stopmap hijau yang penuh sengketa itu. "Aku minta cerai..."

Naruto tak tahu apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang dia rasa sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa pernikahannya akan benar-benar kandas ternyata memang sangat sulit untuk diterima. Seberapa tegar pun dirinya, dia tetap tak mampu melawan rasa perih yang merajam hatinya. Sama sekali tak punya daya untuk mengabaikannya. Merasa tak tahu bagaimana meresponnya, lelaki itu lagi-lagi memilih untuk bungkam. Sama sekali diam tak bergerak. Bahkan jika memang bisa, mungkin kala itu dia memilih untuk tak bernapas sama sekali.

Sakura kini menjadi salah tingkah dengan Naruto yang tetap diam saja. Perlahan diletakkan stopmap itu diatas tempat tidurnya, sekaligus mempersempit jarak antara dia dan Naruto. Wanita itu kemudian menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menambahkan beberapa kata lagi "dan aku... akan membawa Nagisa."

Lelaki itu kontan bangkit dan berbalik, mendelik penuh emosi pada wanita tersebut. "Tidak! Kamu nggak boleh membawa Nagisa!"

"Tapi aku nggak mungkin meninggalkan Nagisa, Nar..."

"Lantas kenapa hal itu tidak kamu pikirkan sebelum kamu meninggalkanku, hah?" Naruto membalasnya dengan tegas. "kalau kamu bisa meninggalkanku, berarti kamu pun bisa meninggalkan Nagisa!"

"Itu berbeda..."

"Ya, tentu berbeda! Karena kamu nggak pernah mencintaiku! Nggak berat kan meninggalkanku?" kalimat retoris itu bak tamparan keras bagi Sakura. Sumpah demi apapun juga, dia sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti hati lelaki dihadapannya itu. Dia juga berat meninggalkannya. "Kamu boleh lakukan apapun yang kamu mau, Ra. Kamu boleh minta cerai, meninggalkanku, apapun! Asal jangan Nagisa, jangan anakku!"

Mereka berdua lantas membisu, membiarkan mata mereka yang saling bertaut dan bicara. Sakura-lah yang akhirnya pertama memecah kesunyian, "Aku mengerti," ucapnya singkat, kemudian bergegas pergi. Keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Dan itu kali terakhir mereka bersama di dalam kamar tidur, sebagai suami istri.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

.

.

"Nar,"

Sebuah suara mengembalikan kesadaran lelaki itu ke masa yang sekarang. Entah berapa lama waktu yang telah dia habiskan untuk menyelami kembali berbagai lembaran-lembaran masa lalunya. Sebuah memori yang sebenarnya ingin dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Dibiarkan terbengkalai, lantas akan remuk dengan sendirinya. Namun sayangnya memori itu tak pernah berhenti berputar dalam pikirannya. Kenangan itu mempermainkan dirinya, cinta itu mempermaikan dirinya.

Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah sumber suara, Sakura jelas. Mau tak mau, dia harus menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kepada wanita _pink_ itu. Meski hanya sekadar senyum palsu yang tak indah untuk dipersembahkan. "Dimana Nagisa?"

"Dia tertidur di kamar tamu, sepertinya kelelahan..." jawab Sakura. "Ng, mungkin lebih baik kita biarkan dulu dia tidur, kasihan kalau langsung dibangunkan."

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali menatap foto-foto berbingkai besar yang digantung pada dinding rumah itu. Sebagian besar adalah foto resmi dari pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dua tahun yang lalu. Mata biru safir itu hanya menatap nanar foto tersebut. Dia pun memiliki foto yang nyaris senada yang dahulu dengan bangganya dia pajang pada sudut ruang tamunya. Hanya saja sekarang telah disimpan rapi dalam gudang, tempat dimana dia tak dapat menatapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana hidupmu?" tanya Naruto singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jajaran foto yang tergantung rapi itu.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan mata yang sulit untuk ditebak. Bagaimana hidupnya? Merupakan pertanyaan yang sulit sebenarnya. "Baik-baik saja," jawab wanita itu seadanya. Kalaupun mau jujur, banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi, membuatnya bingung untuk menceritakannya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tak berkata lebih lanjut tentang hidupnya. "K-kamu sendiri?"

"Nggak ada yang berubah." Hanya empat kata sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sebagai jawaban, namun sungguh membekas bagi mereka berdua yang melakoninya. '_Nggak ada yang berubah'_ itu seakan menjadi simbolisasi bahwa luka hati lelaki itu belum kunjung sembuh—atau mungkin takkan pernah sembuh?

"Kenapa kau tak merubahnya?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku sudah habiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini, tentang aku, tentang kamu, dia. Kita." Jawab Naruto sembari menatap lurus ruang televisi dihadapannya. "Tak ada yang perlu dirubah. Toh jika aku merubahnya, menggantimu dengan yang lain misalnya, aku pasti akan meninggalkan orang lain itu pula. Sama seperti kau meninggalkanku."

Sakura tertunduk, alibi itu mungkin benar. Mungkin seharusnya dia tak pernah menikah dengan Naruto agar tak ada satupun yang terluka kini. Tapi di lain sisi kalau direnungkan, dia sendiri tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya dulu jika tanpa ada Naruto di sampingnya. Lantas siapa yang pantas disalahkan kalau begini?

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjawab siapa yang bersalah?" tanya Sakura lirih, berusaha mencari pemecahan tentang misteri permasalahan hidup mereka itu.

Naruto menghela napas, kini pandangan matanya menerawang jauh di wajah ayu wanita _pink_ itu. "Sampai sekarang pun aku tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Aku baru sampai pada tahap menerima, belum mengerti."

Sakura menghela napas berat, Entah bagaimana, namun kini tangannya telah terjulur mengusap wajah lelaki itu. Mencari sejejak tangis yang tak pernah turun dari bola matanya, merasakan perih yang tersimpan begitu rapi, jauh di dalam angannya. "Lantas, kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan pelupuk mata yang kian berat akan cairan bening yang diproduksinya.

"Sama persis dengan alasan kenapa kau mencintainya," Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan di wajahnya. Tak ayal, rindunya masih begitu membumbung tinggi. Dia masih menyimpan sekian besar gelora tak terelakkan bagi sang wanita.

"Tapi aku tak pernah tau kenapa aku mencintainya..." air mata turun perlahan dari bola mata zamrud itu. Menganak sungai, menyusuri wajahnya.

"Maka akupun tak pernah tau kenapa aku mencintaimu."

Perlahan namun pasti, wajah mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain, begitu pula jarak antara bibir mereka yang semakin berkurang. Entah kapan terakhir mereka saling berdekatan begini, begitu dekat, hingga mereka dapat saling merasakan napas yang terhembus. Dan...

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, ini tidak benar." Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia segera mundur, membangun kembali jarak antara mereka berdua. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kubangunkan Nagisa."

Sakura tertunduk dengan muka merah padam, dia tak mengerti kenapa kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan Naruto itu begitu telak menyentuh hatinya. Bahkan terkesan seperti menamparnya. "M-meskipun aku yang memintanya...?"

Naruto kontan berbalik mendengar kalimat itu, menatap Sakura bingung.

"M-meskipun aku yang meminta kau untuk menciumku..." ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar, menahan isaknya. "A-apa kau tetap tak dapat melakukannya?"

Butuh sekitar lima detik sampai akhirnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Aku tak dapat melakukan apa yang telah _dia_ lakukan untuk merebutmu." Jawabnya sederhana. "Aku tak ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukanya padaku."

Naruto lantas berbalik kembali, menuju ke kamar tamu untuk membangunkan gadis ciliknya. Sama sekali tak sadar, bahwa dibelakangnya Sakura sedang diterjang tangis yang begitu hebat.

.

.

Sebuah senja bergurat keemasan terlukis dengan begitu elok, menutup lembaran Sabtu penuh peristiwa masa yang telah lalu dan yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah akhir yang sempurna, untuk menutup terang yang berkecamuk sekian gelap dan menggantinya dengan kelam berteman pendar abadi.

Tiga manusia, yang dulunya sebuah keluarga utuh, kini tengah berada pada ambang pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Sang gadis kecil nampak berat betul untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah dihidupkan mesinnya oleh lelaki jabrik kuning itu.

"Nagisa nggak mau pisah dari Bunda..." rengek gadis berambut _blondie_ itu dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, Bunda juga nggak mau pisah kok dari Nagisa..." sang Bunda itu memeluk gadis ciliknya penuh sayang. "Tapi sekarang Nagisa mesti pulang sama Ayah, Bunda janji pasti akan lebih sering main ke rumah Nagisa."

"Bener ya, Bun..." Nagisa mengencangkan dekapannya terhadap sang Bunda untuk beberapa detik, kemudian melepasnya. "_Bye_..._!_"

"_Bye...!_"

Sementara Nagisa mengitari mobil untuk mencapai bagian kirinya, Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Menautkan kembali safir dan zamrud itu selalu, ketika rangkaian kalimat serasa tak mampu menggambarkan apa yang dirasa.

"Terima kasih telah membawa Nagisa kemari," gumam Sakura perlahan.

"Nagisa membutuhkan Ibunya..." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Maka ketika sang gadis cilik telah masuk ke dalam sedan itu, mereka saling melambai singkat. Mengulang-ulang kata _'bye_' hingga sekian kali, barulah lelaki itu menjalankan sedannya perlahan. Sang wanita berdiri disana, menatap mobil itu hingga tak tampak lagi dari posisinya sekarang.

Mungkin memang beginilah roda yang tercipta baginya dan orang disekitarnya. Mungkin Tuhan telah menggoreskan takdir baginya untuk hidup dalam kegamangan hati dan jalan yang samar. Mungkin dia tak punya cinta yang utuh, yang dapat dia berikan pada satu insan yang jadi belahan jiwanya.

Atau simpel saja : mungkin, ini memang kisah yang tak punya akhir.

* * *

**A/N :**_  
_

_Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar, semua dapat tanda tangan! MWAHAHA *ditimpuk* Insya Allah ini fic belom eike tamatin sih, hehe. rencana bakal tamat di chap berikutnya, tapi manut aja nih, mau ditamatin kek gini apa lanjuttt? hohoho. sip, akhirnya publish juga nih update-an! ahh, lega lega. (padahal masih punya utang fic banyak banget dah, tsaaah)_

_yasud, gimana nih chap kali ini? mengecewakan ya? emang -,- ini chapter paling nggak well deh, SUSAH banget mikirnya. rawwrrs ! yosh, makasih buat semua review yang masuk, yang nggak kebales jangan marah ya, kan tau sendiri saya paling malay bales ripiu-an *digaplok*_

_Please? :3_

V

V

V


	10. Chapter 10

**standard warning applied. OOC & typo. M-RATED for the conflict, theme, etc. no chara bashing purpose. cerita ini adalah fiksi, segala kesamaan baik nama, tempat, scene, ide, atau apapun hanyalah ketidaksengajaan belaka  
**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Repeated**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

* * *

inspired by :

**Cinta Tak Ada Mati** **© Eka Kurniawan, 2005**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_Jika kuberitahu kau bagaimana kisah tak berujung ini berakhir, apakah yang akan terlintas dalam pikiranmu?_

Waktu sudah bergulir begitu lama. Lebih dari cukup bagi protagonis cerita ini untuk berspekulasi tentang bagaimana takdir menghabisi kisahnya. Bayangkanlah tentang bagaimana yang diajarkan film kepadanya, bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan memperoleh sebuah akhir kisah yang menyenangkan. Mungkin akan semacam drama picisan tentang bagaimana akhirnya wanita itu menyadari bahwa Naruto mencintainya seperti orang kerasukan, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Uchiha itu dan menyatakan bahwa wanita itu juga mencintainya.

Sekali, takdir membangunkannya. Seperti yang kau tahu, hidup ini tak pernah begitu baik padanya. Terutama tentang cintanya, sebuah akhir manis itukah yang diharapkan? Tentu saja lelaki itu sadar, alur cerita itu hanya mimpi yang akan dibeli dengan harga tinggi oleh para rumah produksi.

Sadar ditampar, berujung lagi dalam sebuah imaji lain. Kali ini sedikit menggelora, mengharu-biru, dan jelas lebih rasional; Si Uchiha mati, maka Sakura tinggallah janda tua kesepian. Saat itu jembatan kehidupan akan mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah adegan lambat dramatis. Mereka akan mengenang kembali kisah-kisah indah mereka, berbagi segala rasa atau mungkin air mata untuk menemani pertemuan itu. Lantas, cepat atau lambat keduanya memutuskan untuk bersama kembali, merajut sisa-sisa asa penuh romansa di ujung senja mereka.

Yang ini masuk akal? Tetap tidak. Naruto sadar sang nasib telah tertawa begitu keras ketika dia membayangkan keduanya.

Maka sebuah akhir yang menyedihkan, eh? Tentang bagaimana dirinya mati, dikubur ribuan pedih peri akan elegi yang menguap dari dasar memorinya. Jujur, dia tak keberatan. Toh dalam usia serenta ini dia sudah cukup digerogoti banyak penyakit komplikasi, tak terkecuali sakit hati. Dia sudah cukup menelan banyak pil penghilang pereda sakit kepala, sesekali datang ke psikiatri. Bertutur sedikit demi mengusir penat dalam hati, meski pada akhirnya sarjana psikologi itu tak banyak membantu. Mereka hanya bicara tentang bagaimana dirinya harus melupakan wanita itu. Memulai hidup baru bersama Anak semata wayangnya yang kini telah bersuami, dan ikut menanti kelahiran cucu pertama yang ada dalam kandungan mantan gadis ciliknya.

Terlambat setengah abad mungkin. Lagipula, hidup baru seperti apa yang diharapkan? Dia hanyalah lelaki tua kesepian. Bahkan dia hampir yakin bahwa malaikat maut telah bersiaga disebelahnya kalau-kalau Sang Kuasa berseru untuk menjadikannya makan siang sang penjemput nyawa.

Dan ratusan ide lain tercetus dari otaknya yang mulai pikun itu. Dari rasional hingga konyol sekalipun. Semua menkonsumsinya dalam dunia angan, namun dia sama sekali tak keberatan. Dia yakin, apapun akhir dari kisahnya nanti, pasti dia telah terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya dalam sebuah mimpi sunyi yang merupakan satu mimpi dari ratusan ribu malam.

Namun nampaknya takdir lebih suka menamparnya lebih keras. Dia dihadapkan pada suatu akhir yang benar-benar tak terbayangkan. Entah bagaimana, akhir kisah ini sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benaknya.

Betul, terlintas saja tidak.

.

.

Dia tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan cintanya.

Ya, baik ketika berahi gita cinta masa mudanya menggelora hebat, ataupun menghadapi perceraian tragisnya. Tak ada satupun persiapan tentang bagaimana hidup selanjutnya. Meski akhirnya dia juga tetap melewatinya.

Melewati boleh di beri garis bawah, ketahuliah definisi melewati bukannya usai. Percayalah, luka batin menganga tetap merongrong dalam setiap relung hatinya. Kalbunya pecah, nyatanya dia bertahan. Dia menjalani hidupnya dalam gamang, toh kewarasannya bertahan. Mungkin dia mencintai kasihnya selayaknya orang gila, namun hal itu tak lantas menerpurukkannya dalam gangguan mental luar biasa

Dia kuat selama ini, kembali lagi pada definisi melewati.

Hanya saja... ah, gila! Yang satu ini rasa sakitnya bukan dalam taraf yang dapat dia prediksi, bung!

Ketika wanita itu masih jadi gadis mahasiswi dan memilih memadu kasih dosa dengan uchiha yang juga masih berkostum mahasiswa itu, dia jelas terluka. Tetapi dia masih bisa melihatnya. Dia masih bisa meringis dan berbisik lirih '_Berbahagialah_,'

Kala mereka sempat tunggal dalam ikatan suci tersebut pernikahan, wanita itu seorang wanita karir sukses yang entah karena tangan Tuhan bagaimana bertemu dengan kasih lama itu sekali lagi. Si Uchiha kala itu menjelma jadi sosok pria dewasa mapan yang baik mampus. Wanita-nya tergoda, kembali pada uchiha bedebah itu. Sakit melebihi apapun. Toh dia masih sempat kembali berkata singkat '_Berbahagialah_' pada saat palu diketukkan, pertanda resmi kandasnya pernikahan mereka.

Naruto sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah rumah yang sama sekali tak pernah ia menyangka akan bertandang kembali. Sebuah rumah yang sebelumnya sudah kalian kenal dengan letaknya yang berada di kawasan strategis, berpagar kokoh dan memancarkan aura putih. Oh ya, bahkan plang berisi nomor rumah dan beberapa kata itu masih berada disana. Hanya saja plang itu kini telah berganti sekian kali, menjadikannya tetap bersih tanpa ada setitik karat disana. Sekalipun begitu, isi plang itu tetap sama. Tetap berisi huruf-huruf yang bersurat makna 'Kediaman Uchiha'.

Berbeda dengan saat terakhir dia berkujung bersama gadisnya yang masih berusia dini, suasana rumah ini tak lagi sepi. Deretan mobil diparkir di jalan depan rumah, menyibukkan satpam komplek perumahan itu dengan peluit dan aba-aba bising mereka. Rumah itu tumpah ruah oleh orang lalu-lalang dalam kebisuan, seakan ada sesuatu yang telah merusak pita suara mereka. Menghalang niat para awam untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Meski kenyataannya, dari udara yang kau hirup di rumah itu jelas mengabarkan bahwa rumah ini tengah berkabung. Ada perasaan menderu dalam kalbu lelaki renta itu, dalam hatinya masih berharap bahwa dia dapat melihat bangkai sang Uchiha dalam peti cokelat mewah itu. Bait-bait doa terucap cepat dalam batinnya, mengungkapkan harapan bahwa Uchiha itu akhirnya mati dan dia akan mendapati salah satu akhir dari sekian banyak yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Meskipun, itu terasa sangat tidak mungkin.

Karena kini, dia tengah menatap anak semata wayangnya yang diperolehnya dari cintanya yang kini tergeletak manis di peti cokelat mewah itu, menangis menatap sosok bundanya yang tanpa nyawa. Disebelahnya, nampak sosok sang suami merangkul bahu istrinya, menenangkan wanita itu.

Sama sekali tak dinyana, padahal Nagisa telah berulang mendeklarasikan bahwa sosok tanpa nyawa itu bukan lagi ibunya. Bukan, setelah waktu berjalan sekian lama dan dia menyadari apa yang terjadi diantara biduk rumah tangga orang tuanya. Bundanya pergi, meyudahi pernikahan dengan sang ayah dan meninggalkan luka hati yang kelewat pedih pada diri sang anak, terlebih pada sosok ayahnya.

Bayangkan jika kau jadi sang anak, masihkah kau akan menangisi jasad 'mantan' ibumu?

Kenyataannya, iya. Sesakit apapun luka batin yang tertoreh pada diri Nagisa, cintanya kepada sang bunda tak lantas sirna begitu saja. Terbukti betapa ikatan batin itu sangat kuat, cinta antara ibu dan anaknya itu begitu dahsyat. Sekalipun berpadu dalam benci yang hitam legam, ada setitik cahaya kasih sayang yang tak pernah padam.

Dari sudut ruangan lain, seorang lelaki renta, nyaris serenta dirinya, sedang duduk di kursi goyangnya dengan air muka yang tak dapat dibaca. Entah sebuah raut kehilangan atau nelangsa. Yang jelas, dia sama sekali tak menyukai keadaan ini. Keadaan yang membuat sebuah lubang besar dalam hatinya. Perasaannya seakan, _hampa_. Itu saja. Percayakah kau jika lelaki itu telah diperkenalkan sebagai sang Uchiha? Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka kepergian sang terkasih bisa begitu telak memukul sang Uchiha.

Hey, tuan Uchiha, baru sadarkah bahwa wanita yang hampir separuh hidupnya kau sia-siakan itu ternyata begitu berarti dalam hidupmu? Kau nampaknya juga terlambat setengah abad, bung.

Naruto semakin merasa konyol telah berusaha mempercayai bahwa obituari mini di surat kabar tadi pagi salah cetak—berharap bahwa harusnya surat kabar itu berisi tentang kematian sang Uchiha, dan bukan wanita tercintanya. Mengingat dia baru saja melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya Uchiha tua itu kini masih bernafas. Meski pandangan mata bola mata _onyx _itu tak memancarkan sorot 'hidup'.

Dia masih memilih untuk diam diambang pintu kediaman uchiha, sembari memperhatikan orang lalu lalang. Suasana berkabung jelas terasa begitu mencekam. Semua tamu yang datang telah melongok ke dalam isi peti dan menyalami sang Uchiha dengan ungkapan bela sungkawa. Semua, kecuali dia.

Entah berapa menit tepatnya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bergerak. dilangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan sangat perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah. Seakan dia akan menemui dewa kematian di ujung langkahnya. Dia mendekat ke ruang tamu tempat peti mati cokelat itu diletakkan. Mendapati suatu sosok yang begitu dikenalnya sebagai cinta seumur hidup itu terbaring disana.

Sakura, cinta seumur hidupnya, betul tertidur disana. Meninggal dunia.

Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk tak berlama-lama. Ada suatu perasaan tak nyaman pada dirinya kala mendapati pemandangan yang kini dia terima. Hanya perlu lima detik baginya untuk keluar rumah, tanpa pamit atau mengucap belasungkawa pada sang pemilik duka, dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil menantunya.

Iris biru berselimut keabuan itu dapat menangkap suasana duka dan hiruk pikuknya. Sementara di sisi lain, telinganya menangkap indra suara yang begitu sunyi di kerankeng mesin kendaraan yang sedang dalam keadaan mati itu.

Diantara kedua citraan indra yang begitu kontras itu, tangisnya tumpah ruah mengiringi kehilangannya.

Ia menjadi sedih sekali.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah mengasah sebuah batang pohon kecil yang dia temukan di bawah pohon mahoni dengan sebuah pisau kecil. Dia sedang menguji coba kembali kreatifitasnya yang telah lama terbengkalai. Dahulu, dia sering sekali mencari batang pohon kecil di sekitar pekarangan rumahnya bersama Nagisa yang masih begitu cilik. Mereka menghabiskan hampir satu jam untuk menyulap batang-batang yang mereka temukan menjadi suatu mainan baling-baling yang cantik.

Ketika akhirnya semua baling-baling itu telah jadi, maka Sakura akan datang. Membawakan penganan kecil dan jus buah segar untuk dinikmati keluarga kecilnya. Naruto dan Sakura menikmati hidangan yang tersedia, sementara buah hati mereka terlihat begitu gembira melihat baling-balingnya terbang di angkasa.

Sebuah kenangan lagi. Ah, betapa dia menjadi sangat bosan dengan seluruh kenangan yang berpusing-pusing dalam kepalanya. Herannya, otaknya itu tetap juga tak mau kompromi dan terus menerus menayangkan kembali potongan-potongan adegan masa lalu yang begitu indah itu seperti kaset rusak.

Indah, sekaligus menyakitkan.

Setiap pikirannya berkelana menjelajahi titian masa lampau, ada sebuah rasa nyeri di dada kanannya. Kemudian dilanjutkan pening yang tak berhenti selama tiga hari, dan menggigil di bawah cahaya kebakaran siang hari. Ketika itu terjadi, dia yakin bahwa malaikat pencabut nyawa telah mendapat ilham dari Tuhan untuk segera memisahkan ruh dengan tubuh rentanya. Maka kala itu juga dia menutup mata, sembari dalam hati berdoa agar dipertemukan dengan cintanya dalam satu titik surga.

Tetapi lewat semenit dua, toh malaikat itu tak kunjung datang. Hatinya merutuk, sekali lagi terjerat dalam kekecewaan bahwa kehidupannya belum berakhir. Hai Malaikat, tak dapatkah kau melihat bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki paling malang di dunia? Dia adalah seonggok daging yang kebetulan bernyawa, meratapi kepergian wanita yang bukan miliknya. Mencoba untuk tampak waras dengan mengasah batang menjadi baling-baling di sebuah pemakaman umum.

Tiga hari sudah dia melewatkan harinya untuk duduk di kursi beton pemakaman, tak jauh dari kuburan wanita yang telah dicintainya selama lebih dari setengah abad. Di luar nalarnya, maut yang menjemput sang wanita itu tak lantas menghentikan rasa cintanya. Setelah berubah menjadi bangkai, tiba-tiba wanita itu kian mengambil alih tubuh dan jiwanya. Dia semakin memujanya. Ajaib, ketika justru perasaannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Demikianlah hingga dia masih memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku itu sambil mengasah batang pohon. Memandangi nisan Sakura sambil sesekali kepalanya memutar potongan masa lalu. Lambat laun, dia toh pasrah bahwa kenangan itu tak pernah hilang. Cintanya pada sang wanita menghalangi dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan berbagai kenangan indah tersebut.

Kemudian dia melihat lelaki itu, si Uchiha, datang dengan sebuket bunga putih untuk istrinya tercinta. Berjongkok di depan tembok kuburan, meletakkan buket itu, dan mencium nisan. Naruto hanya dapat menatap Sasuke dengan kecemburuan yang membahana. Apalagi kini sang Uchiha telah menanggalkan pakaian berkabungnya, dan datang dengan kemeja putih berpijaraan seolah ada lampu kerlap-kerlip pada setiap jahitannya.

Iris biru keabuan milik Naruto juga masih dapat menangkap kesedihan dalam sorot mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Dia tahu, lelaki renta itu juga mengalami kehilangan yang luar biasa, sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, ada perbedaan diantara mereka, lelaki itu bukan tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbahagia dengan sang wanita. Sasuke telah memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbahagia bersama Sakura, namun dia menyia-nyiakannya. Jangan kau tanyakan betapa menyesal lelaki bau tanah itu sekarang. Demi setan alas paling biadab sekalipun, dia menyesal.

Sementara Naruto, ah, betapa ingin dia memiliki kesempatan yang telah di begitu besar dibuka oleh Tuhan kepada sang Uchiha. Walau kesempatan itu sempat singgah, namun dia tak dapat mempertahankannya. Kenyataan bahwa wanitanya sama sekali tak dapat melupakan sentuhan sang Uchiha itu memukulnya. Betapapun dia ingin menjadi egois, dia tak sanggup. Wanitanya telah memilih untuk meninggalkannya, dan dia pun telah setuju untuk menjalani takdir sebagai penanti yang setia. Menjadi martir frustasi yang hendak membuktikan cintra sucinya tak tergerus, tak rusak oleh patah hati sekalipun.

Tetapi kini titik temu sebuah akhir membayang di hadap mereka, sebuah kisah cinta dengan tiga hati ini sudah mulai terlihat akhir ceritanya. Diluar dugaan ketika sadar bahwa Sakura mati lebih cepat dari mereka. Di dunia yang dipenuhi penunjuk waktu ini, sekarang ia hanya berdua bersama si Uchiha. Sama–sama tua dan kehilangan wanita itu.

Kini matahari tepat sembilan puluh derajat diatas kedua lelaki renta itu. Naruto telah selesai dengan semua batang-batang pohonnya, dan tak tahu lagi apa yang haru diperbuat, sementara hawa panas semakin membakar, membuatnya makin menggigil dalam bulir-bulir keringat dingin. Hah, tak hanya akal sehatnya, bahkan tubuhnya pun ikut tak waras.

Saat itulah dia kembali menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang kini mulai bangkit dari jongkoknya. Lantas berlindung di bawah payung hadiah bank dari serangan api jahat. Mata _onyx_-nya masih menatap lurus nisan sang istri yang seakan beraura dingin ditengah kebakaran sang pemilik hari. Percayalah, pada saat-saat berkabung seperti ini sekalipun, hati Naruto masih mencelos. Berkutat pada satu rasa iri yang menganggap si Uchiha itu lebih beruntung daripada dirinya. Mungkin memang demikianlah mereka diciptakan. Paling tidak, jika malaikat akhirat nanti bertanya apa guna Tuhan menciptakan Uchiha itu, dia sudah memiliki jawabnya : untuk membuatnya menderita selama separuh abad lebih.

Naruto masih memandangi sang Uchiha dengan tatapan polos dalam ketidaktahuan apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Ua bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini, besok, seterusnya. Sejak Sakura matik, detak-detak dalam hatinya seakan berhenti. Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghabiskan umurnya. Terlintas pikiran untuk tetap menunggui nisan wanita itu sampai mampus, tapi kini setelah tiga hari ia mulai sadar bahwa itu konyol. Sekonyol cinta matinya.

Maka kala itu langit seakan membisikinya, '_kalau malaikat tak kunjung menjemputmu, kenapa kau tak menjemput maut untukmu?_'

'_Tidak_,' serunya pada pemilik langit. Bunuh diri itu bukanlah gayanya, paling tidak begitulah cara dia berpikir. Itu jurus kampungan, seperti bocah-bocah yang berpikiran sempit dan mengakhiri hidupnya dalam suatu depresi patah hati. Terlebih, dia mantap bahwa dia takkan mati dengan cara apapun, sebelum menyelesaikan utang-piutangnya.

Itulah waktu ia melihat si Uchiha dengan cara yang berbeda, seakan di belakang lelaki tua itu membayang seluruh rasa pengap sakit hatinya yang terus merajam. Kenangan-kenangan buruk langsung saja blingsatan hilang timbul dalam otaknya. Dia lalu memilih bergabung, melangkahkan kaki perlahan ke arah orang berkabung itu.

Sang peziarah tunggal mengamatinya dengan penuh perhatian, dan ketika Naruto berdiri di depannya, Sasuke segera mengenalinya dari semacam aroma nostalgia. Tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa mereka tak pernah berinteraksi baik-baik sebelumnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya si Uchiha itu singkat.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia hanya melemparkan senyum tipis. Tangan kanannya berpegang kukuh pada bilah pisau asah di belakang punggung. Ia kembali tersenyum, tanpa dosa. Tujuh tusukan di perut cukup untuk menyeret si Uchiha dalam kubangan mautnya, meskipun dia tahu, hal itu sudah sangat terlambat lima puluh tahun.

Tetapi hal itu tak pernah dilakukannya. Sebaliknya, dia justru mengajak sang Uchiha minum teh di warung pinggiran sembari berbagi kisah sedih dan cinta di antara mereka. Begitulah akhirnya mereka bersahabat, mengubah rasa benci menjadi sepotong kisah untuk dinikmati bersama.

.

.

"Ayah yakin tidak apa-apa kami tinggal?"

Nagisa nampak khawatir pada sosok sang Ayah. Sudah empat puluh hari tepat dia selalu menemani Naruto di kediaman Uzumaki. Dia bahkan seperti sudah pindah ke rumah lamanya itu sekarang, meninggalkan kediaman Sarutobi tempat dimana seharusnya dia tinggal. Sejak kematian Bundanya, sang anak mendadak berkeras untuk terus mendampingi Ayahnya. Entah ada suatu apa dalam benaknya, namun dia hanya tak ingin meninggalkan orang tua tunggalnya. Mungkin ketakutan besar kalau-kalau sang Ayah akan bertindak konyol seperti bunuh diri begitu, membuatnya tetap setia menjaga Ayahnya.

Tetapi, bukankah empat puluh hari terasa cukup? Kandungannya kian buncit berisi cucu pertama Naruto, dia jelas tak mungkin tetap tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki sembari mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Dalam keadaan hamil tua, dia membutuhkan istirahat total di klinik bersalin. Dan sang suami pun tak ingin ambil resiko dengan meninggalkan istrinya di rumah mertua begitu saja.

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto mantap, sembari menatap kembali anak dan menantunya yang kini berada di ambang pintu rumahnya dengan koper tenteng di tangan sang suami.

"Ta-tapi, ahh, Konohamaru, tidakkah kita bisa menunda sehari lagi?" Nagisa merengek seperti anak kecil di bahu suaminya, Konohamaru.

"Ya nggak mungkin, dong. Dokter udah minta supaya kamu masuk klinik hari ini." Tegas sang suami.

Naruto hanya menghela napas, ada perasaan bahagia bercampur sedih dalam benaknya. "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Nagisa, coba kau dengar sedikit perkataan suamimu. Ayah tidak akan kenapa-kenapa disini."

Nagisa akhirnya menyanggupi. Dia akhirnya berjalan sedikit, berjingkat untuk memeluk sang Ayah.

"Berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati..."

Sepotong senyum tersungging di bibir lelaki renta itu, "Kalianlah yang harus berjanji untuk hati-hati. Ingat, cucu Ayah jangan sampai kenapa-kenapa!"

Ketiganya tergelak singkat, kemudian pasangan suami istri itu pamit meninggalkan rumah menuju klinik bersalin. Naruto sempat melambaikan tangan dari beranda rumahnya, mengantar laju mobil milik anak iparnya yang kian menipis bayangannya.

Ketika mobil itu benar hilang ditelan pemandangan lain di jalan raya, sang lelaki renta pun mendesah, memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa hawa kesedihan masih saja melingkupi jiwa raganya. Perasaan cinta bercampur nelangsa itu kini telah membentengi akalnya, membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam suatu titik nestapa kejenuhan asanya.

Empat puluh hari tepat Sakura telah meninggalkan dunia yang telah ditinggalinya dengan cukup sabar. Kenyataannya sampai saat ini dia masih menjalani malam-malamnya dengan insomnia. Dimana setelah bertahun-tahun, ia menangis dalam kesedihan dan berdoa komat-kamit memohon agar Tuhan mau mengembalikan sang wanita itu ke dunia, dengan cara apapun. Seberapapun dia tahu itu tak mungkin, namun dia nampak tak jemu melakukannya. Batinnya bersikeras wanita itu bisa hidup kembali dengan dasar cintanya yang luar biasa itu.

Kini udara malam tengah menghadang harinya. Malam, adalah bagian dari hari yang sangat dia benci. Karena di antara malam, tidur sesaatnya akan selalu mengejar sosok Sakura. Lantas ia terbangun, dan membayangkan wanita itu di waktu-waktu dia terjaga sepanjang malam.

Dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bersuhu hangat nan nyaman itu. Meski bagi tubuh rentanya, semua atmosfir dari sudut ruangan di rumah ini begitu dingin dan mencekam. Dia seperti dapat melihat refleksi dari semua kenangan-kenangan bahagianya. Kesedihan merayap, semakin kuat luka rajam di benak yang diterimanya. Bayang itu menyiksa. Meski begitu tak sekalipun ada niat di kepalanya untuk melenyapkan bayang itu untuknya.

Saat bersiap masuk ke dalam kamar tamu yang sudah menjadi kamar tidurnya selama ini, kemudian dia melirik pintu cokelat yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan daun pintu berisi kamar pink milik sang gadis kala masih kecil. Pintu cokelat itu seakan memiliki kekuatan magis tersendiri sekarang. Aneh, ketika dia sudah hampir berpuluh tahun memutuskan untuk tak pernah meniduri kamar utama itu lagi, tiba-tiba ada desakan dalam batinnya untuk merajut mimpi sang malam di dalamnya.

Perlahan, dia menapaki jalur menghadap daun pintu cokelat itu. Telapak tangan keriput itu mengelus-elus sejenak sang daun pintu, sebelum usapannya berujung pada gagang pintu. Sedikit gaya yang diperlukan untuk mendorong sang pintu hingga dia dapat memasukinya. Maka dia kembali melangkahkan kaki perlahan memasuki kamar itu, dilanjut dengan menutup pintunya. Dia menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kasur sebelah kanan tempat dimana dia tidur separuh abad yang lewat. Perlahan, dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, menikmati sensasi berbaring di kasur reyotnya.

Fantastis, ketika dia tiba-tiba saja merasa nyaman kembali lagi berbaring di kasur ini, di kamar ini. Setelah mati-matian dia berusaha untuk tetap meninggali kamar ini dan akhirnya gagal. Selalu saja ada perasaan tidak tentram dan sesak luar biasa dalam dadanya ketika dia meniduri kasur ini, dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Dia mengerjap, menusuri setiap sudut kamar dengan mata _presbiopi_-nya. Selama berpuluh tahun, didorong dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang berlebihan, dia sama sekali tak pernah mengubah tata letak, cat, perabot, atau malah letak kosmetik sisa Sakura kala itu. Naruto-lah yang selalu merawat seluruh barang-barang di kamar ini. Sekalipun dia tak ingin meninggali kamar ini, dia tak pernah absen seharipun untuk selalu merawat kebersihan tempat ini. Itu semua membuat pancaran seolah-olah sang wanita sungguh-sungguh masih tinggal disana. Dia benar menjaga setiap kenangan itu dengan baik, bahkan kau akan kesulitan mencari satu titik debu di kamar ini. Ia selalu mempersiapkan kalau-kalau si nyonya rumah yang terlambat itu masih mau kembali meninggali tempat ini. Dan Naruto sama sekali tak menganggap dia gila untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan, itu hanya dorongan cinta yang meluap-luap dari dasar lubuk hatinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya erat. Menginjeksikan beratus volume oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya berulang, entah sebuah imaji atau tidak, kenyataannya dia menghirup aroma wanita terkasihnya pada setiap massa udara yang masuk dari lubang hidungnya. Namun dia tak menjadi hiper-semangat mendapatinya. Hebat, ketika ketenangan yang besar melanda sukmanya. Dia tetap memejamkan mata dengan luar biasa sabar. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan halus yang beku mengelus pipi kirinya.

Perlahan, wajahnya berpaling ke sisi kiri tempat tidur dan membuka membuka kelopak matanya. Seketika pula matanya terasa basah akan haru tak tertahankan dari tumpah ruah gejolak cintanya. Dia sedang menatap Sakura. Bersamanya, menemaninya.

Air mata kian jelas bercucuran dari iris biru keabuan miliknya. Tangan keriputnya kini mulai ikut menyelimuti tangan beku yang menjamah pipi kirinya. Dia bahagia bukan main, tangan beku itu tak tembus ketika dia menyentuhnya.

Naruto, dengan roman sedih lamanya, kini kembali memejamkan mata sembari berucap lirih. "Aku tahu kau akan menjemputku, Sakura. Bawalah aku..."

Bayangan Sakura tersenyum lembut dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa tenang. Dia kemudian menarik tangan bekunya untuk mengusap iris biru keabuan milik Naruto yang kini sudah tertutup kelopak mata keriput itu, kemudian berbisik pelan ke daun telinga sang lelaki renta.

"Selamat Tidur, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Selamat Tidur, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Kala bulan tertutup sepenuhnya dengan awan kelam sang malam, kala itu pula bayang sang wanita penghuni surga itu sirna. Membawa serta ruh lelaki renta penanti setia di bumi itu untuk hidup abadi di nirwana.

Selamanya.

* * *

"_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it_."

― **Curtis Judalet**

* * *

.

**FIN**

* * *

_SE-LE-SAI !_

_It's been a while, but I've been suffering with writers block and self doubt about my ability as writer. I've already do my best to make all of my readers happy :)_

**many THANKS ! :**

**Alexis Chrystal . Awan Hitam . Naru-mania . kyoro . rrha . AnimeGirl . AlmightyHero . Chiwe-SasuSaku . Akikkochi . Kuroneko Hime-un . -kun . anet meneh . Namikaze Lin-chan . Rei-no-otome . AtsuDesu . Unknown member . Zer0cent . Naru . Fusae Deguchi EvilMagnaeKyu . Shinrei Azuranica . Tama-Uzumaki . makino_chan . HanaLaLa . Tori-chan Nandeshiko . Ka Hime Shiseiten . Elven Lady18 . Ridho Uchiha . Love Me . HaruNaru chan Muach . Cia Clarissa . Hikari Uchiha Hatake . Kurohiro amano . Sinis Kun Chan . guardian angel . TheRedPhantom . Rofelol . Furu-pyon . Finkha Hikari . Chiu-chi Hatake . Miss Hakuba . Pink devils . Kyuri-tamama . Kururupampam . Lady E. Marionette . Dei Hatake . Yakusi Fuuku . SaSuSaKu~ . Hwarang Ichikurasaki . Adeknya Naruto . Mirouri-chan . haruglory . Rey619 . ReinaSakura . Aya-na rifa'i . Mashahiro 'Night' Seiran . Kiran-angel-lost . Reader . Saqee-chan . faatin hime . orangestrawberry15 . RFA . Shanaroo . Devils-of-Kunoichi . Putri de axl . kbsh96 galogin . kurosaki kuchiki . AkaSuna no Hataruno teng tong . Akira yuuki . Secret . Meshi chan . CYFZ Haruno . The Shirayuki**

**and ... YOU !  
**

**specially :**

**tanianuuzuka**

_beloved sist who always screams 'gua-bunuh-lo-kalo-lu-masukin-ini-ke-repeated'_**  
**

_it's never too late for gimme a big review ! :)_

**edited at 21.12.10_,_ for some warning and diction proofing needs**_  
_


End file.
